The Soft Spot
by Horky
Summary: soft spot: noun emotional susceptibility. A collection of drabbles Trying for 100 of the couple CloudTifa.
1. Black

_The Soft Spot_

18. Black

She'd worn it since Aeris died, almost a silent memento to her and many other things. When it came around, after the battle ended, and the others decided to take up the pink ribbons, she didn't mind.

But she kept the black one tied around her ankle. It was more than just Aeris.

She hid it beneath her boot, tied to her right ankle. It started out smooth and shiny, but was now frayed and rough after years of wear and tear. She almost liked it better that way, though.

The moment she tied it around her ankle, it was a silent reminder of everything; of how one of her friends perished in an instant. It was Nibelhiem and MIdgar, it was Barret's wife and Cid's dream. It was Nanaki's father, Yuffie's mother, and Vicnent's immortality. It was Reeve's shame, and Aeris' years she couldn't live out. It was the love she'd always had for him, and the love he'd never have for her. When she tied it around her ankle, it was a tribute, a promise to tie up all of her sorrows and save them for another day…another time, when no one was looking and she didn't have to be strong. She'd wear her sorrows on her sleeves, literally, but hid them as well. They were out in the open for anyone; all they had to do was ask.

And, unfortunately, he did.

Since defeating the three clones, Cloud began hanging around the bar more often, and she appreciated it. She'd almost forgotten about the ribbon, as they sat there that night. She was curled up in her chair, reading, and he was thumbing through the paper on the couch. He glanced up; noting the threadbare ribbon around her ankle, and his eyebrows peaked in curiosity.

"What's the ribbon for?"

It caught her off guard, never prepared for someone to ask, "A memory…"

They had long since untied the pink ribbons on their arms.

"What of?"

"…it might be…broken dreams."

This concerned him, "Whose dreams?"

"Everyone's…"

"What's mine?"

She tilted her head, studying the ribbon, "I…I don't know," she didn't know how to answer.

"Why?"

"The others are easy to figure out. It's hard, with you…because, I don't know which dream you wanted the most that you haven't gotten," she had an idea, though.

They sat in silence a moment, before he stood, walking slowly over to her. He looked down at her, and she could only meet his eyes for a moment, before glancing away.

"I…I think I still have time…to get that dream."

"W-what dream?" she flushed, staring at the ribbon.

"The one that I want the most, but haven't gotten."

He kissed her forehead goodnight.

**A/N:** okay, so I found this 100 themes list challenge thingy mabob...but seeing as I'm fickle (I really am...the second drabble I wrote was author's choice) I decided I'll try and write all the themes, but we may see a surplus of themes...BUT what I'd like to do with this story, is have people leave challenges for me in reviews...give me a promt, a scene, AU or game/movie, an emotion, a word, and I'll write something to make cloud/tifa work...or not work, if you want a depressing story. I also want to do this just so I can smooth out some rough edges on my writing, and maybe get some inspiration for a new story. So, if you want to request a drabble, then let me know.


	2. Waffle Wuv

**A/N:** This could easily take place in Diaries' universe…hee

_Waffle Wuv  
_Prompt: _Unwanted dog…or is it wanted?  
_For:_ Le Pecore Nere_

It was for certain that Cloud Strife had changed drastically over the few years he had been living outside the containments of Hojo's lab. It was for certain that he was stronger in some aspects, weaker in others, braver, harder, emotionless, sentimental, etc. etc.. However, throughout all the changes that Mr. Strife went through, after all of his experiences, trials and errors, gains and losses, one thing remained the same; irrefutably the same; undeniably the same.

Cloud Strife detested dogs with a passion. He had had one of those 'bad experiences', and was the only thing he could relay to the two small children before him.

"Bad experience?" Denzel asked, baffled.

"Please, Cloud! Come on!" Marlene held out the monster towards him.

He flinched and stepped back slowly.

"No."

What was a monster to Cloud was merely a small puppy, spilling out of the arms of Marlene. It was a honey brown color, with a big white patch over its right eye; eyes that were a big, expressive brown that could melt the coldest hearts—

Except for that of Cloud Strife's.

"Just hold 'im, Cloud…you'll love him."

"No, Marlene—

But she thrust the puppy into his unwilling arms. Cloud froze as the thing stared up at him, its ears perked in curiosity in a fashion considered cute to most people.

Then again, this wasn't 'most people'.

"Why is it…staring at me…?"

"Cause he loves you Cloud!" Marlene cooed.

He found it doubtful that this demon spawn could possibly love him.

The puppy stared up at Cloud, its eyes wide, before finally letting out a small, but adorable, 'woof'.

Cloud flinched again.

"Hey Cloud! Is that Denzel and Marlene?" Tifa's voice floated down the stairs.

Cloud jumped; quickly turning towards the stairs, looking down at the puppy then up at the steps Tifa was descending, before holding the puppy behind his back in a rather sad attempt to hide him.

Tifa smiled as she hopped down onto the last step, "What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Cloud replied quickly, holding the squirming puppy precariously.

Marlene shook her head, looking at Tifa, "We wanted to ask—

"Nothing," Cloud repeated, a curt edge to his voice.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "You're hiding something."

"Am not."

"Are too," she said walking over, "What is it, Strife?"

"Nothing," Cloud said.

Denzel grinned wickedly, nudging Marlene, "We have a surprise for you, Tifa."

"Yeah, go on and give it to her, Cloud, might as well," Marlene added wisely.

_Trapped…damn._

The problem was, while Cloud hated dogs, he loved Tifa.

Cloud fought from sighing, and slowly held out the small puppy towards Tifa.

There was an immediate reaction, "Awwwwwww! Puppy!" Tifa was an avid lover of dogs.

She took him into her arms, and scratched him behind his ears, "You are so _cute_," she held him up to her face, "I shall have to name you…I shall call you Waffles."

She cooed and ahhed over 'Waffles' for a minute more before turning to Cloud, a concerned look across her face, "Are you sure this okay, Cloud? I mean, after what happened…"

"It's…fine," he forced out, trying to smile, which only made him grimace.

"What happened?" Denzel asked, hoping for an elaboration on Cloud's 'bad experience'.

"Oh nothing much—

"Tifa…" Cloud said slowly.

"Back in our hometown, when we were kids—

"Tifa!"

"There was this chocobo wrangling dog that one of our neighbors had. He saw the back of Cloud's head one day over the fence and went crazy—

"Tifa please…"

"Did the dog go after Cloud?" Marlene asked.

"Yup, mistook him for a rogue chocobo. Cloud's hated dogs ever since," Tifa scratched Waffles' stomach.

"What happened? Did he bite you Cloud? Did you get away?" Denzel asked.

"It isn't import—

"Sure did…bit him so hard it still haunts him fifteen years later. He's still got the scar on his butt to prove it, too."

**A/N: **MUHAHAHA. definatey Diaries worthy. Hope you enjoyed it Le Pecore Nere! I'm gonna thank everyone for actually giving me themes! THANK YOU! I'll get to work on the other ones ASAP. Searches for blunt object to toss in **Cal's** general direction...it wans't that fluffy! hee, j/k **Mistakenxsilence** do you mind if yours is AU? To anyone, if you AU or anything specific, don't be afraid to let me know! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Lessons

_Lessons  
_For: _mistakenXsilence  
_Prompt: _Piano  
_Summary: How a simple object can bring much more than originally intended.

He can remember being eight years old and watching the girl next door through her window plunking out the saddest tune he's ever heard in his life on the piano. That's when it started, just after her grandmother passed, and he began to notice things.

For his birthday that year, he asked his mother for a keyboard.

On the morning of his birthday, his mother fixes him chocolate chip pancakes and sends him to the neighbors' house; the house with the girl and the piano.

His mother has given him more, and the mother of the girl begins to teach him to play the piano on her grand piano in the front room of the house. He doesn't see the little girl, but he can hear her piano when there's a pause in the lesson.

Three years later and he has his own small piano in his bedroom, and his piano teacher passes away. He wants to continue his lesson, and the girl with the piano begins the sad song again. She knows much more of the piano than he does, and after some convincing from her father, she takes her mother's place and begins to teach him how to play.

As the years pass, the two grow close in friendship, but it's hard for him to talk to her when they aren't sitting in front of a piano. By the time he's sixteen, he understands that he doesn't need an excuse to be with her, but still prefers one. He also understands that he is shy and awkward with anyone, and that she has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

When he turns eighteen, he's finally strong enough to take on any boy at school. He thinks it ironic, since college is coming up and he can finally defend himself properly. The boys in his school had jeered him from an early age, mocking him for being a bastard son, and learning of all things, the piano.

He understands they're jealous that he spends more time with her than any of them.

He also understands that he's very pleased when she politely declines every boy for a date and vehemently denies any requests for piano lessons.

She follows him to Midgar when he joins the army. She hates he's sometimes out of the city for military purposes, but he explains to her that they'll pay for his college. She attends Midgar University, and almost slips from his fingers when a man named Zack becomes close to her and begins to ask for dates.

The next time he is in town he asks her to give him one last piano lesson even though they ceased those long before they headed for Midgar.

It's on a badly tuned piano in her cramped apartment that it happens; and when she turns her head next to him on the piano bench to tell him he can reach above the octave for this piece, he kisses her for the first time.

She politely declines Zack with finality when she shows him the ring on her finger and vehemently denies him piano lessons when she punches him on the nose.

**A/N: **I like this one...it's different, I think...but I really like it. The reason she punched Zack? Well, he was close to her 'becomes close to her' so he probably knew what the piano lessons meant between her and Cloud...and he pushed his luck. XP Anyways, mistakenxsilence, I hope you liked this one as much as I did. I'm really enjoying writing these prompts, and I'll start putting summaries in all of em. I'll try and get you next**, Tri17**, but yours will requrie thinking, and if not you, then it'll be Sam...thanks everyone for reviewing!


	4. Under My Umbrella

_Under My Umbrella  
_For: _elebelly  
_Prompt: _Irony  
_Summary: It was the worst day of their lives…or was it the best?

_She's late again…_

Prominent up and coming businessman Cloud Strife was once again sitting at a restaurant tracing patterns across the face of his watch with his finger…alone. Alone being the keyword in this sentence.

Cloud sighed; anger, disappointment, and regret all welling up inside of him at once. He shook his head, spreading his hands out flat across the table top covered with white linen. He was in the prestigious restaurant '_Francesca's'_ for the third time in his life. This was the tenth time he'd been stood up in the past month by his own girlfriend, Aeris Gainsborough. She was the daughter of one of Cloud's father's friend, was attending college, and was known to be smart and witty.

She was also known to be a complete and total tease.

Cloud drummed his fingers on the table top, receiving a few disapproving glances in his direction, but he ignored them.

He knew where she was, and he knew the excuse would be different, but ringing with the same tone. They had been talking on the phone, and lost track of time. They went out for coffee, and got stuck in traffic or lost track of time. They went to a movie that was longer than they expected, and once again, lost track of time.

Zack Fair would be the death of him.

Why hadn't he broken up with her sooner? He didn't really know; maybe he was in love…or had been at some point and time. Not to mention the fact her status and wealth was approved by his family, and she was well loved by them. She was a girl hard not to love...unless you were dating her.

That _was_ part of the problem.

He glanced up, watching as a waitress was hauled into the back after some heated words. She was very pretty, and he tried to remember the last time he looked at another woman without immediately thinking of Aeris.

He wondered when she looked at Zack if she thought of him.

"This is the worst day of my life."

He had told her after tonight there would be no more. He was tired of getting reservations at such a restaurant only to have them go to waste. He was tired of waiting for her to make a decision.

Yes, Cloud Strife was tired.

* * *

Only a mere twenty feet away a flustered Tifa Lockhart was being pressed into the kitchen by her less than pleasing boss. He had caught her off guard when she'd been gazing at a rather handsome customer. He was sitting by himself, but was probably waiting on his girlfriend, judging by the lily he held in his hand. 

Her boss steered her into the back room, and she swatted at his hands as he stopped her.

"You can't _do _this to me!"

"Tifa, dear, I'm sorry," his voice didn't really sound sorry, and it was hard to understand him through his thick accent, "But we really can't keep you on."

"But I need this job, sir. Please…this is the only one—

"I'm sorry Tifa, but it's final. I cannot cut any of the other girls. You are the one to go."

Tifa stood there in disbelief already calculating her losses through her head. It was hard enough paying for the last three years of college and her apartment on the wage she got here, but she had done it. Now, she would probably have to relocate to a shadier part of town just for a cheaper apartment so when she got a new job, the pay cut wouldn't affect her paying for school.

"… --fa…Tifa…"

Tifa snapped back into reality, meeting her boss' eye.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now."

Tifa blinked sadly at him before slowly turning and walking out of the kitchen without a fight. There was no point, now. She dodged the chefs and trays of food with a practiced expertise, but none of that helped her now. She moved her way out of the front of the restaurant, and went to stand at the curb, waiting to cross the street.

There was no traffic, but the sign told her not to walk, and she didn't really care at this point and time.

It began to rain, and the usually modest girl did not fret when it began to soak her white blouse she wore to work.

She sighed, feeling tears well up, and her lip trembled. She was at a loss of what to do now, and swallowed with fear. She really didn't want to move down into the lower plates of the city, but she would do what she would have to do for her education, and she would live with it.

This thought only seemed to further damper her mood.

The sign clicked to green, indicating that it was okay to walk, but she didn't.

"This is the worst day of my life," she said, staring blankly ahead.

There was a soft pop beside of her, and then the rattle of rain smacking plastic. She blinked confused and looked up to her left.

It was the handsome customer she'd seen in the restaurant holding his umbrella over both of their heads; she blinked, confused still.

He glanced down at her, before replying, "Mine too," and he dropped a lily onto the side of the street.

Three years later when trying on her wedding dress, she would reflect on how ironic it was that her life easily could be so much different if a then girlfriend would've shown up for dinner, and if she hadn't been fired.

It hadn't been the worst day of her life…it'd been the best.

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on writing ele's so soon, but it kinda popped in my head and stuck. I like writing AU stuff, but the next 3 should all be post AC…anyways, I think what gave me the idea is the movie sliding doors, which is an awesome movie. It's about how a woman lives out her life in two ways and it's all depending of a few change of circumstances. I like the idea, but I don't know if it's my best. Still, I find it enjoyable. Thanks for reviews loves!


	5. All Dolled Up

All Dolled Up  
For: _Tri17  
_Prompt: _Aeris' dress (Thanks a lot XP)  
_Summary: _In which Tifa's clothes are hidden, and Cloud is shocked._

Cloud sat at the edge of the village pondering their next move. He had left the others at the inn, determined to get some thinking done; plus, his head was pounding. He glanced up, catching a familiar flash of pink darting off into the surrounding woods. He narrowed his eyes knowing that Aeris really wasn't much of a fighter, and prone to danger, so he headed into the forest after her to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. It would also help to distract him; he hated waiting, and preferred action and going than just sitting around.

Sighing, he hefted his sword onto his back and followed the path Aeris had taken into the woods.

It was a good ways into the forest until the pink figure ahead finally stopped in a clearing, and then it was only because of a few bandits that had happened upon her.

_Great…I knew this would happen._

Sighing, Cloud stepped forward, preparing to make his presence known when Aeris suddenly hiked up her dress and delivered a mean round house kick to the first bandit.

He was trying to figure out who was more shocked; himself, or the bandits.

As he neared the clearing he began to realize what was going on, but his brain was refusing what his eyes were telling him.

He recognized the familiar, dark shade of hair, pulled halfway back and flowing free; he also recognized the pearl drop earrings, but what really told him that his eyes weren't deceiving him was when the bandits turned tail and ran and a familiar voice muttered, "Gawd this dress is hard to kick in."

"T-Tifa?"

She froze, turning slowly towards Cloud. She didn't know whether to be flattered or angry when Cloud did a double take and his eyes traveled up and down her body. He couldn't help but notice specific areas where the clothes had been stretched tight, accentuating her curves.. It took him a moment for him finally to be able to hold his eyes level with hers.

"Yes?" she asked irritably.

"You're in…a dress…Aeris' dress..."

"Yes, Cloud…I am."

"You're wearing make up…your hair is down—

"Thank you Cloud! I'm well aware!"

"Why?"

Tifa stomped her foot, "What do you think?!" she huffed, "Aeris is a hell of a lot sneakier and conniving that you would think!"

"Obviously," Cloud let out a small snicker of the thought of Aeris tricking Tifa into a dress.

Tifa was still rambling, "Not to mention the fact her feet are tiny, and her boots wouldn't fit so I look even more ridiculous with these stupid combat boots and this pink dress! And pink! Pink! I'm wearing pink and an excessive amount of pink! It should be illegal! I don't wear pink, and I certainly don't wear dresses or make up, either."

"Well you are—

"Oh shut up."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Is that…nail polish?"

Tifa's eyes widened, before she looked down to inspect her nails, "Oh shoot…I chipped a nail. She isn't going to be happy."

"So why are you out here?"

Tifa sighed, "I'm hiding…I want to change, but Aeris hid my clothes. She's determined to make me wear this thing the length of our stay in this village."

"Tifa…are you embarrassed?"

"No! It's not like I've never dressed up before…I just don't like to," she crossed her arms sourly, "Everyone kept staring at me, and all those stupid men kept yelling at me…they said some rather crude things. It got annoying, and it's not like I can beat up the entire male population of the village and get away with it, so I came out here to hide. I want to look for my clothes, but I can't even walk around the village long enough to look for them without someone bothering me! I can't get any peace."

"All dolled up and no where to go."

"_Cloud_…that was lame."

Cloud sighed, walking over and grabbing her elbow lightly, "Well, come on…"

She frowned, stumbling along beside of him, still not use to the long dress, "Where?"

"Back to the village—

"I told you—

"And I'll escort you. They'll leave you alone, if I'm with you."

Tifa looked up at Cloud, blushing, "Uh…thanks…"

He shrugged in typical Cloud fashion, leading her out of the woods. When they reached the edge of the woods, Cloud steered her down the road towards town, and on the first sign of trouble, wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist, pulling her close against his side.

Tifa flushed further.

Cloud was right, though. There were no catcalls as the two entered the village, and if Cloud caught anyone staring at her he sent his personal vehement glare in their direction. Needless to say, the two didn't have any trouble, but that didn't keep Tifa from noticing how Cloud tightened his grip on her as they moved further into town.

"So…" Cloud cleared his throat, "Where do you think she hid your clothes?"

Tifa flushed, her face brushing up against his chest, "Don't know…"

"Yeah, I don't know where we should start."

"Me either."

However they both knew one thing.

They both hoped Aeris hid those clothes damn well.

**A/N: **bwhahaha...this one was fun. It took me a while to think of this (it was a toughie, Tri17), but it was enjoyable. I had a completely different idea, but it was just stupid. I like this one much better. Hope you enjoyed it Tri17! Up next is Sam's! I already got an idea for that, I just have to sit down and write it! I'll try and keep this in order, so that way whoever requested first gets it done first...that way no one's waiting any longer than any one else, but I promise I'll get everyone's done! **Le Pecore Nere: **I'll make something work! **Your welcome Ele!** I love that song too. **Zaz9** I know! me and my mom caught that on TV one day, and were confused as hell at the beginning...but when we figured it out we were like 'der'. **Cal! **I hope everythings okay! Cheer up! Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	6. How High?

_How High?  
_For: _Sam  
_Prompt: _Cloud ticks Tifa off and makes it up to her_.  
Summary: In which Tifa gets a little ticked off and Cloud is an idiot. Tread lightly, Strife.

If there was one thing Cloud had come to learn since living with Tifa, was how to gauge her mood on one simple thing: her hair.

Since chopping off a good part of her hair, Tifa could no longer whip her hair into the tie at the end of it and leave it. Instead, she would put in a pony tail or something of that effect.

On good days when Cloud would come in, Tifa would be standing at the bar with nothing in her hair. On those days where something may have required more attention than usual, her bangs were pulled back with a simple tie to keep them out of the way. On those days when the children were being particularly irksome, she'd whip her hair back into a lose pony tail that would rest on her back. If something was_ really_ frustrating her, then she'd tie the pony tail tight, up higher off of her neck to keep her from getting hot. And so the trend went, the higher and tighter the tail went, the more pent of frustration Tifa was currently experiencing.

Today when Cloud walked in, he fought the urge to turn around and walk right back out.

Today the hair was pulled all the way up, and tight. It was frizzy, and yet she'd managed to not let a single lock escape the tie, lest it drive her crazy while doing something.

"Gah!" the blender's lid popped off.

Well, crazier.

Cloud swallowed, a bit of fear coming up sudden, but it seemed that Tifa's excessively bad mood, no noise escaped her ever attentive ears (more than likely listening for some type of crash from the children).

Tifa looked up, catching Cloud's eyes, a bit of banana smoothie smeared across her cheek from the blender accident. She made a quick jerk of her head in his direction, signaling for him to come closer.

Cloud swallowed again, reluctantly putting one foot down and then the other, making his way slowly towards the bar. One thing, one little thing could set her off, and he'd never hear the end of it. He found it best to say nothing.

"…"

"This has been the worst day! I don't have time for this!" she was scrubbing furiously at the resisting banana smoothie bomb, "I've got things to do! Places to be! How long does it— Denzel?! Den_zel_!"

"Whaaaat?!" there was a particular displeasure to Denzel's voice tonight.

Tifa let out an irritable sigh, and Cloud quickly cut her off, "I'll get him."

"I don't understand why he can't just walk down the steps to talk to me. Not everyone carries civil conversations by shouting up and down stairs," Tifa continued on, unawares that Cloud had walked away.

Cloud returned with Denzel and stood by impassively as Tifa talked to the boy.

"—now, the casserole is in the fridge and you two are to be in bed by ten o'clock, understand? I don't care if is Friday, okay? I really need you two to behave tonight," she glanced at the clock, "Reno should be here at seven, so I need you two to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Denzel asked.

"To the opera," Tifa replied, cleaning up the last of the banana smoothie.

Cloud froze, his head tilted to the side. Tifa was going to the opera with _Reno_?

Tifa was mumbling under breath again, "That stupid dress was in the bottom of my closet…I've still got to get a shower, and iron it…I don't know if I'll have the time—

"You're going to the opera?" Cloud asked, unable to resist.

Screw the pony tail. This was Tifa and Reno at an opera.

Tifa's eye twitched, "Yes Cloud…I told—

"With Reno?" Cloud couldn't help himself, even though he knew better.

Tifa dropped the glass she was holding into the sink, and stared at him with narrowed eyes, "I can not believe…" she said under her breath before stomping up the stairs to her room and slamming the door shut.

Cloud stood frozen for a moment before swallowing and slowly making his way upstairs. He stopped at Tifa's door for a minute, trying to figure out why she was so mad. He glanced away; on the doorknob to the laundry room was a black, wrinkled dress. Cloud sighed, Tifa was pissed off at him, and for some reason she was going to the opera with Reno. He had always known Tifa was one for classical music…but Reno?

He shook his head before heading for his room.

* * *

Tifa was heading out her bedroom, wrapped in a towel, her hair still matted to her back. She looked towards the laundry room door to grab her dress. 

"No! Where's my dress?!" she quickly turned back into her room to search her closet over with no luck.

She headed back out of her room and pushed open the laundry room door to see Cloud's back. She hesitated before speaking.

"Cloud…?" she still felt kind of bad for getting angry at him earlier, "Have you seen my—

She cut off, freezing as he turned holding out a wrinkle free dress. He froze for different reasons…those reasons being the fact that Tifa was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel.

She swallowed, slowly taking the dress into her hands, "Thank you, Cloud," she blushed, feeling even worse for earlier.

He shrugged, words beyond him at this point, keeping his eyes averted from certain areas.

She gave a small laugh, "I didn't know you could iron. You're really good."

"…my…my mom used to make me. I never thought I was good…I just thought she was that bad."

Tifa giggled, before hesitantly moving forward and putting a small kiss on his cheek. Cloud flushed more than normally considering what she was wearing…or lack there of.

"Oh, and by the way…for the eighth time…I'm not going to the opera with Reno. He's coming here to pick up Yuffie in case you didn't notice her presence. They're going to go play poker with the Turks is my understanding."

Cloud swallowed, still red, "So…"

"I'm going with Cid, and no, I'm not going to explain to you how he got interested in opera _again._"

Now he knew why she had gotten mad; she hated it when he forgot things she told him multiple times.

"So…it isn't…"

"_Cloud_! For the last time, I am not going on a date with Cid."

"…I knew that…"

**A/N: **Der Cloud...anyways, going camping! I'll try and update this Friday, and Diaries...Blood Wars should be seeing an update as soon as I can transfer the chapter, then from there maybe some BTWH and Modern. Till then loves!

If you aren't on the list, and you've requested, let me know! I might've missed you. This is everyone I have up till this chappie.

Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**Alice001 – CloTi fluff  
Aknskywalker – friendship  
Calistar Heir – argument  
x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating  
elebelly – irony **Filled  
**Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness  
Meilinoa – Training  
Mandylion – Mistaken Identity


	7. In My Place

_In My Place  
_For: _Aknskywalker  
_Prompt: _Friendship  
_Summary: Encroacher!

It had always been her place, that little field located on the North end of Mt. Nibel. There were little, golden flowers everywhere, and when the sun struck the hillside just right, there seemed to be a golden haze everywhere. It was even perfect at night; good for stargazing and the fireflies would dance across the flowers. It was _her _place, and no one else's. Besides, Mt. Nibel was large enough for everyone to have their own place. That was what she loved about it; everyone had room to breathe.

Through her short life of thirteen (almost fourteen) years, she'd never really gotten close to anyone, especially after her mother passed. She was popular, she knew that much, but she wandered how many people actually _knew_ her…the her who would sit outside and gaze at her flowers and stars. How many people took the time to get to know her, really?

Her father, she loved him, but he had been so cold after her mother passed, cutting her off from most people in fear of losing her as well as her mother. He had fallen into a drunken stupor for the last six years of her life, and was finally starting to wake up. Still, who had been there to comfort her through that? No one, because her father kept such a tight leash around her neck she couldn't get close to anyone. She was lucky for these moments that she could sit outside in her place, and gaze and not have to think.

She was lying backwards in the tall grass and flowers gazing up into a blue sky. It was after school, and nearing five; she'd have to leave soon to beat her father home. A soft breeze stirred the grass around her, but something reached her ears. It was the sound of footsteps, and she immediately went stiff. Animals and monsters were at bit common out here in the wild, but she was confident in her growing martial arts skills. She took a deep breath, sitting up quickly. She spotted the encroacher on the edge of the field, and felt her blood boil.

This was _her_ place.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy flinched, his blue eyes meeting hers. She felt her breath hitch for a moment, recognizing him for a moment.

He didn't say anything, like normally, just stared at her, piercing her with those eyes. She swallowed, suddenly nervous and self conscious of the fact that she knew she had about five flowers stuck haphazardly in her hair…which was probably sticking up too, but what would that matter to him? His hair was like the hay on the ground.

She glanced down at her watch, and groaned, frustrated.

"I have to go…just…" she couldn't find words, "just…this is my spot…okay? Please don't tell anyone else."

With that she took off into the surrounding woods, hoping to beat her father home.

It was two nights before she finally got to go up to her place again, sneaking out after dark, and her father had fallen asleep. It was harder, and more dangerous to make her way up the mountain at night, but she wasn't scared; she'd done this countless times before. She reached the field easily, casting her eyes up almost instantaneously towards the cloudless sky as she walked towards the center of the field.

She ran into something solid, almost jumping from her skin. She jerked back, eyes connecting once again with the boy's. They almost glowed in the dark.

Surprise was replaced with anger, "What are you doing here?" she growled, "You scared me. I told you, this is my place."

She thought he would've understood that the first time. Then again, she hadn't been very clear the first time either...course, she hadn't want to come off mean...

"—thought we could share…"

She blinked, caught off guard. He had spoken, in a very soft voice, "…I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I thought…we could both…be here."

She studied him carefully; no one else knew about her place, and he knew now. She might as well let him stay if it would make him feel better. It was kind of nice that someone knew her secret.

"Fine…but this is still my place, kay? I'm just sharing it with you," she crossed her arms proudly, glancing across the field.

She glanced back at him, not missing the tiny smile that almost seemed to be there. She sighed, reaching out and grasping his hand to pull him down. The boy flushed bright in the dark, and she did too, but still she tugged him to the ground.

"What—

"If I'm going to share it, I might as well tell you the best things about it," she laid down on the ground.

He slowly laid down beside of her, "…My name—

"Cloud…I know it," she tilted her head towards him, smiling, "We're sharing a secret now…so we have to promise we won't tell anyone else about this field…promise?"

He nodded his head once, staring at her.

She grinned wider, "When people share secrets, it means that they trust each other and if you trust someone, then they're ready to become friends. Are you sure you're ready to be my friend? If not, you can leave if you want."

"I think I'm up to the challenge."

She laughed.

**A/N: **It isn't exactly romantic, but then again, it is friendship. I hope you liked it! I've never really written that Tifa/Cloud were friends before Midgar...but it is a nice change. **Tifa Lockheart Strife:** Did you put a specific song? Cause it didnt show up if you did. Just let me know what song it was and I'll do it for ya! Thanks for the reviews, loves.


	8. On The Table

_On The Table  
_For: _Calistar Heir  
_Prompt: _Argument  
_Summary: Cause love isn't all sunshine and roses

She left the keys on the table.

They were beside the neglected vase of buttercups he'd brought her three days ago. They were beside of the untouched box of chocolates he'd brought her a week ago. They were beside the unopened jewelry box he'd left her yesterday along with a note that said '_Sorry I didn't give this to you sooner.'_

_"Can't you just take a minute just to listen to me for once?"_

_"Every time I listen, you tell me to say something."_

_"That's because you never say anything! You never tell me anything!"_

He stared down at the gifts his best friend claimed would fix any argument in a relationship.

It hadn't worked.

Flowers couldn't take back the words he said, and the chocolates wouldn't put the words he didn't say, there. And a brand new necklace would only be a reminder to this fight, to this argument. They didn't fix anything, just hid it and covered it up with pretty packages and bows.

He had a feeling he would have to figure this out on his own.

Standing, he picked up her copy of his apartment keys and headed out the door. He shoved the keys into his pocket, walking blindly down the darkening streets of the city.

Zack had told him once when Aeris got mad at him he went out and bought her a vase of lilies. She had forgiven him right away, but if memory served correctly, it hadn't been an actual serious fight, not like the one he and Tifa had. Flowers weren't going to make Tifa forgive him, and he still didn't have a clue how he could get her.

She had left her keys on the table, dammit, with intentions of saying 'we're done' or something like that. He still wasn't sure what keys on the table meant in relationship talk, let alone all the other gifts he had given her. Still, the keys were the most important part, and he had to find a way to make her take them back.

He looked up; somehow he had subconsciously made it to her apartment complex. He took a deep breath before heading up the steps to her apartment. He hesitated a moment before bringing his fist up and knocking on the door.

She answered it with a displeased expression on her face, "What?"

"You left your keys at my apartment," he held them out to her.

"I meant—

"I put fresh water in your flowers, and set them out by the window to get some sun. I promise I didn't open your chocolates, either…I'll wait for you to take the first piece."

"Cloud—

"And I was listening…and I'm going to tell you what I think. Yes I do think we should move in together, especially since you're already dropping off half your stuff at my apartment. Just let me help you, and try not to forget your keys, next time."

She studied him out of the corner of her eyes for a minute before slowly taking the keys he held out and opening the door wider to let him pass through.

"What about the necklace?" she asked as he stepped inside.

"Oh, I thought you had taken it out of the box, and had the necklace here."

She grinned and shut the door, dropping the keys on the table. At least it was the right table.

**A/N:** I'm on a roll today


	9. Fall from Grace

_Fall from Grace_  
For: _Iskra Revoir  
_Prompt: _Cloud loses his patient for the first time  
_Summary: Because he needed help, and she knew how to.

There were times when he thought he was invincible, and that nothing could touch him. Growing up as the child prodigy, working his way through medical school, it was all a precursor to this moment it seemed, this one moment of weakness where everything he had ever done didn't matter. He could've been okay not being the child prodigy, and having to truly work as hard as others. He could've been okay with not having a lot of things, or not being able to do a lot of the things he had done, but this one…this one would always be the one he would not be okay with.

Everyone has their fall from grace, and as much as he liked to deny it, he was no different.

They patted his shoulders as he stripped his gloves, the frustration and macabre fascination of holding a dead man's heart in his hands still weighing there.

Cloud Strife, a new and upcoming doctor, rather successful in his recent endeavors, had just lost his first patient. Many of the older doctors saw the natural talent and ease in Strife's work, and the loss of his first patient did not bring him down on their notches, however, for Cloud, this was the ultimate failure. Its one thing he had known since entering the medical field: every doctor is bound to lose a patient eventually, no matter how hard they strive or work to save a life, some are just meant to pass.

Cloud Strife had not been prepared for this loss, nor had he been ready to let go of the patient Zack Fair. Only a few years older than himself, and Zack had been stricken with such an affliction to take his life at an early age. Cloud did not know if his patient had been older, more prepared for death, that maybe the death wouldn't have served such a severe guilt, but he didn't care whether it did or not. Nor did he wish to find out anytime soon. All he knew was that a patient of his had fallen to death at his own hands for the first time, and much too soon for the full and bright life Zack seemed to posses.

He sighed, leaving the hospital at least, escaping the bleak place. Life was seen in a new light now, with the deliverance of Zack's death to his family, to the recently widowed Ms. Aeris Fair, to his friends, life seemed much more dark and dull without the life of Zack Fair in its presence.

He made his way into a familiar haunt of the resident doctors, a small café located just a block from the hospital. Close enough to wake him, but far enough not to see the repercussions of his failure. He took a seat in one of the plush booths, the dark wood paneling of the small building only seeming to close in on him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, too tired to stand and leave again. Nothing mattered at this point, anyways.

"What can I get for you, hun?"

The voice startled him, causing him to jerk his tired eyes up much too quickly. He recognized the woman, Tifa Lockhart, and she recognized him. She had heard stories of him from the usual doctors, and he in turn had heard stories of her from those same doctors.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat as his voice cracked, "Coffee, black…please."

"Sure thing," she smiled brightly, a bit too bright of light for his sullen and dark mood.

It almost seemed like she burned his eyes with that smile.

He had heard from one of the older, married doctors that she was working for her doctorate in psychology with two jobs, and being the psychology major that she was, and the fact that she had spent most of her years around doctors, she could tell a fallen one when she saw him. She sighed in sympathy as she fixed his coffee; he was probably one of the most promising doctors of his time, but it only took one patient to break a doctor, and she knew this.

"Hey, Yuffs?"

"What?" the scrawny manager cried.

"Can I take a quick break?"

The little woman glared up, "Five minutes," shrewd for such a small woman.

"Thanks," she poured herself a cup of coffee, and moved to the lone doctor's table.

She placed the cup before him, and he looked up, spotting the cup in her hands.

She gave a soft smile, dimmer than the last one she'd given him, "Do you mind…?"

Cloud blinked, and swallowed, "No, no of course not."

She sat down across from him in the tiny booth, "Haven't seen you around here a lot…you're a doctor, aren't you?"

He swallowed, and she watched as the crease on his brow deepened.

"Yes…a doctor," he sipped on his coffee blankly, wincing when he realized how hot it was.

"Name's Tifa Lockhart…I bet I know who you are."

He raised his eyebrows at this, "Really?"

"You're Cloud Strife, aren't you?"

He looked surprised that she knew.

"A lot of the doctors talk about you…say you've got real talent, who knows where you'll be in a few years? I bet you'll take lunch at that fancy restaurant on the other side of the hospital, rather than this dinky place."

He swallowed, "Who knows?"

"I know," she said confidently.

He glanced up at the woman; she starred into her coffee cup, holding it delicately with both hands. She had beautiful hands.

"My mother died when I was little…"

"Um…I'm sorry—

"She had a disease that wasn't well known at the time…you were one of the doctors doing research on it in that lab all these years later. I hear they have a cure for it now, a vaccine and a way to fight it even if the disease is well progressed."

He blinked, surprised, remembering the lab, "Y-yes," he stammered, "I'm sorry it wasn't soon enough—

"No," she held up her hand, cutting him off, "I'm fine with it…I just want to thank you, because without you, there could be a little girl out there right now without a mother."

He blinked, shocked at her words, "I…"

She smiled again, but it was broken at the call of a shrill voice.

"Tifa! Breaks up!"

She turned her head quickly, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder. Cloud watched with fascination, captivated by the small movement.

"Alright, be there in a sec!"

"Not a sec! Now!"

She giggled, turning back to Cloud, smiling again.

She reached across the table, laying a hand on his, "The point is, Dr. Strife…you can't be Superman all the time…but you're always a hero," she squeezed his hand once, before standing and walking back over to her boss.

When she returned to the table to collect the empty coffee cup, she found a tip much too large and a scrawled phone number on a napkin.

She grinned, pocketing the number instead of throwing it out with the trash.

**A/N:** I really love this one, like seriously, so I want to thank you Iskra for giving me the prompt. I'm not really big on medicine or any type of medical show so I was kind of walking in the dark here (Thus the fact that the disease has no name for either Tifa's mother or Zack) but that part wasn't important. It's really easy to write drabbles rather than full blown chapters. Enjoy!


	10. Perfect Men

_Perfect Men  
_For: _Tifa Lockheart Strife  
_Prompt: _Songfic (When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne)  
_Summary: Tifa's thoughts

_I always needed time on my own  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__And the bed where you lie  
__Is made up on your side_

There are nights she wakes from nightmares conjured from memories, and finds the bed warm where he was sleeping. She has to sit up, rub sleep and tears from her eyes, and move from the bed then, whether it is three in the morning or seven. She wakes slowly when this happens, moving sluggishly like her feet are weighted with lead. Voices haunt her ears, words spoken that seem so long ago, but weren't really.

_"I guess that only works for real families..."_

_"Tifa…I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends…no one."_

_When you walk away  
__I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

There's dew on the grass this morning, and she can watch the sunrise on the roof, but she won't. Sunrises are like hope, and that's the last thing she needs. She knows he'll never be perfect, and she knows she's far from it herself, but hope is always a bittersweet thing; sweet when he's there, bitter when he's not. She wonders where he headed this morning, and if he'll bother calling her when he gets there.

_I've never felt this way before  
__Everything that I do  
__Reminds me of you  
__And the clothes you left  
__They lie on the floor  
__And they smell just like you  
__I love the things that you do_

She calls Barret at eight as she picks up laundry around the house; Denzel's pajamas, Marlene's pink skirt, his shirt. She's asking when he'll be by again. He asks why she's still hung up on a man that doesn't care about her. She laughs it off, scolds Barret for being angry and hangs up the phone. He doesn't know, Barret wouldn't know, but she does. She knows he cares, she can see it in his eyes, and she remembers in his voice when he found her in that church. He just doesn't know how to say it sometimes, and he makes mistakes, but he's still a good person, probably better than her.

_We were made for each other  
__Out here forever  
__I know we were  
__And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
__Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

She sweeps the floor even though she did that last night…even though she mopped last night. Maybe she's too in touch with her feelings, and that's the problem. He doesn't know how to show he cares, and she can't tell him how she feels. It really is a twisted relationship, a bit warped in ideal minds of what love is. Course, she can't really say what they have is love, or just an existence from one human being to the other…an acceptance, and a want of not being alone. She's tired of being alone, and she knows he is too, even if he won't say it…even if he won't say a lot of things.

_When you're gone  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone_

She recounts the money in the cash register, correct down to the penny, and it almost bothers her how some things are so perfect…the things that really don't matter. It's hard to convince herself that he is the man he is when he isn't standing in front of her. It's hard for her to believe that he'll be back before she knows it, that he won't take to his old ways and sleep on some unforgiving floor in a forsaken city. It's hard, and it'll never stop being hard, but sometimes she thinks that's the life she signed up for when she left the ruins of Nibelheim for revenge.

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
__And make it ok_

She's stocking some drinks beneath the counter when the phone starts ringing. It almost shakes her from her reverie, but not quite. She brushes her hands off on her pants, heading up the stairs to take another order in someone else's life… She's ready for her life to begin, and not live the way she use to. And it's not like blaming him like Barret does will make it better, because it isn't even his fault. She's just so use to these feelings after two years of doubt to think he can heal that quickly. And she knows he can't just snap his fingers and be the outstanding man everyone expects of him.

And she's okay with that.

"Strife delivery service, you name it we deliver it."

"Tifa."

She blinks a couple times, before smiling; perfect men don't interrupt people. Perfect men call.

"Morning. I haven't got any more deliveries for the day. Something up?"

"No."

"Just calling?"

"Good morning, Tifa."

She giggles, "Good morning Cloud. You left early."

"…"

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either."

She can hear him swallow through the line, and sighs softly; perfect men let their family know when they're leaving, where they're going.

"Where are you?"

"Outside of Mideel…"

"Taking a break?"

"Hn."

"You can elaborate, you know? I've got plenty of time to kill…kids are already gone, cleanings done…just waiting around for customers, and if I've learned one thing these past few years is that men don't like to drink early."

"What about women?"

"Was that a joke?"

A humor-filled grunt; his version of a laugh, "A question…"

"Oh, well you should apologize…you've kept me from my morning whisky shots. For shame, Cloud."

Another grunt.

She hesitates, words lingering on her tongue, and she feels her throat lock up. What was it she use to say? Be careful, Cloud…or how are you doing Cloud? That was when she talked to a voicemail, though…

"I miss you."

She jumps, caught off guard; perfect men say they miss you and they love you.

She swallows before smiling, "Yeah…I miss you, too. Get home early, and I might cook a big supper."

She's rewarded with another grunt.

She smiles again. He isn't perfect, but he isn't too far off, either.

_I miss you_

**A/N:** So, I've never done a songfic before...and I find them kind of constricting, but that makes it a challenge. I tried not to follow the lyrics to literally...like, not have them really restrict my writing...but its sort of all over the place, so it was kind of an experience. Still, I hope you all enjoy it! I went and saw Harry Potter today! I'm a happy camper. Here's the updated list...if you aren't on it, and requested something, then I've missed you. I'm trying to be all organized (OOC) so you'll have to help me out. Don't be afraid to be like 'hey idiot, I'm suppose to be on there too...' Just repost it for this chapter, and you'll be added

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff  
6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating  
9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness  
11. Meilinoa – Training  
12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital)  
15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder)  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends


	11. Needed

_Needed  
_For: _Alice001  
_Prompt: _CloTi Fluff  
_Summary: How much do you need, Cloud?

Cloud Strife was known as a man of few words, and nothing else could describe him better. While most men serving in the hero department with oversized weapons dished out cheesy one-liners at their obvious strength and bravado, Cloud would simply walk away.

No one has yet figured out if he was just that humble, or that he just didn't care…at all.

So, when Cloud would speak, it was a moment to be treasured, a moment while far and few alike, was coveted by those people so lucky, so _fortunate_, as to hear his voice grace their ears with words…or word in some cases.

Today was no different.

"You son of a—just go in your damn little hole and be happy, you stupid little fu—Ow! Damn hammer in the damn stupid…" and so forth and so forth.

Like any man assigned with the task of constructing an object, the instruction manual was ignored, and like any man constructing a particular object (e.g. Marlene's new doll house) there was the usual prudence about this operation. Which basically means Cloud was hiding this task in the garage of the local Seventh Heaven Bar in hopes of avoiding A.) One hyper, high-pitched, annoying ninja, and B.) One fowl mouthed walking smokestack of an airship pilot. This also included a number of other interesting and unique characters, but they were not a threat at the moment.

And finally, like any man in this certain situation, one's temper can get the best of him.

"—I swear, I will get my sword and chop you in half, you stupid, pink doll house—

"Cloud?"

Cloud jerked as he swung his hammer down, the head of connecting solidly with his thumb, rather than the nail.

A hissing sound escaped Cloud's lips as he balled his hand up into a fist, his brow furrowed with the deepest lines Denzel had ever seen.

"Is this a bad time?" And like any stereotypical situation such as this, the child dutifully remains blissfully ignorant of the fact that it is _always_ a bad time.

Cloud muttered a few words beneath his breath before replying, "No, Denzel. What is it?"

"Tifa wants to know if you need anything…like a drink or a snack, or a _break_…" Denzel glanced at Cloud's thumb, "Or a band aide."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, Denzel. Tell her I'm fine."

Denzel stared at him dubiously, hesitating, "I don't know…I thought some of those words only came from Cid's mouth. You seem a little tense, Cloud."

Cloud sighed deeply, "Denzel—

"Okay, okay…I'll tell her," the boy said, turning around and walking out of the garage.

Cloud sighed again, trying to wedge the wall of the inside of the house in place. He grunted, straining against the wall, grinding it across the ceiling and floor of the doll house.

"You're doing it wrong."

Cloud's hand slipped, and he fell forward, smacking his head against the roof of the doll house.

"Excuse me," he asked tersely, glaring over his shoulder.

Tifa stared at him, one hand clasped around a glass, the other on her hip, "I said, you're doing it wrong. Lemonade?" she lifted the glass in his direction.

"No," he said, annoyed, "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong?"

Tifa sighed, setting the glass down on the table beside the doll house, "I mean, you're doing it wrong. That piece doesn't go there; it goes on the level above that one. Piece 'D' goes there, not piece 'F'."

"It has a letter?"

"Yeah, right there," Tifa pointed to the small embossed letter 'F' on one side of the wall.

Cloud looked back up at her, "And how…?"

She lifted her hand on her hip, revealing a book, "Instruction manual."

"Cop out," he whispered.

"Hey!" she whacked him across the back of the head with the book, "_You're_ the one in here grunting and complaining over this thing, not me, and I've could've already fixed half your problems."

He glared up at her, and she sighed.

"There's fourteen, by the way."

"Fourteen what?"

"Problems, Cloud," she shook her head in disbelief, opening the instruction manual, "You have fourteen problems. Look, if you want to get this thing done, this is what you need to do. First off—

But Cloud had long sense stopped listening to her, watching her closely, suddenly struck with a fascination.

She was a woman, a lady, and he was only just now realizing it. When had this happened? He could remember being in Midgar with her, and on that journey, but he thought that she'd still been a girl then. She was a woman, and maybe it was because she was working hard now to make a real life, with two children that weren't even hers…and him…a family with him.

"—and _then_, after you've done all that, you have to…Cloud…Cloud!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Are you even listening?"

"…No."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yuffie told me it was a hopeless cause. You're such a guy, Cloud," she sighed, turning to walk away.

Cloud blinked, snapping back into reality, "W-wait!"

She turned, "What?"

"I need…your help…with…that thing," he pointed at the doll house.

Tifa laughed, holding out the book, "This is all the help you need."

She turned to go again, "Wait…uh…I need…more lemonade."

She sighed, exasperated, a hand on her hip, "_Cloud_, you haven't even taken a sip of the first glass! What's wrong with you?" she laughed though, and playfully ran a hand through his hair, "Crazy chocobo. What else do you need? A snack? A break?" she glanced at his thumb, "A band aide?"

He shook his head no as she reached down, grabbing his hand to inspect his thumb.

"Ouch, you do need a band aide…"

"…You…"

Tifa blinked glancing up, "What? What'd you say?"

"…nothing."

Tifa stared at him with a perplexed look, but smiled, dropping his hand, "I'll get you something for that…fix you a sandwich, and maybe I can convince you to take a break. Thanks for doing this, Cloud."

He shrugged, scratching the back of his head, and moved towards the table.

Tifa reached out, catching his hand, "No, thanks…" she kissed his cheek softly, "I need you too."

**A/N:** I'm not that good with fluff. XD enjoy!


	12. Whispers

_Whispers  
_For: _Lord Divestre Croft  
_Prompt: _Hospital accident_

Summary: There are things in this world that you cannot believe will happen until they happen.

She doesn't know where she is, quick flashes of recent memories overwhelming her brain. She's moving, but her body lies still, watching lights and ceiling tiles above her flash by quickly. The right side of her head hurts, and she can remember passing out, but not why. She can't remember what happened. Had she been taking orders? Or was it something with the children…

And then it hits her, where she is, and panic stirs through her weary bones.

She is on a gurney, pushed through the busy halls of a hospital by nurses and doctors, talking too fast. The picture is slightly blurred, coming slowly into focus with words she doesn't understand.

"…Epidural hematoma…lucid interval yet?"

"We don't…" the nurse cuts off, looking down, "Hon, Ms. Lockhart? Can you hear me?"

She nods her head weakly, her bones aching and she squeezes her fingers, flexing her arm. What was it that hit her?

The nurse is talking again, "I need you to stay awake, okay?"

She nods her head again, wincing but not missing the grim look passed between nurse and doctor. Her eyes roam across her body, catching tiny little cuts around her arms, little bloody nicks. She frowns. She cannot move her arm.

"We need to get her into—

"The neurosurgeon isn't here yet—

"If it ends soon, she'll die—

"I know, but we don't know how long it will last—

She winces, her head pounding, "…children?" her breath is short, she has to gasp, "…Cloud…?"

"What, Ms. Lockhart? Ms. Lockhart? Ms. Lockhart—

"Tifa? Tifa!"

_She believes in him, she really does…but he isn't there. She wishes he was there, so she could tell him, and see him._

The bar is dark and quiet as he pulls in, flicking Fenrir off in a smooth motion. He dismounts, moving quickly towards the door. They were not expecting him so early, and it wouldn't surprise him if Tifa closed the bar early to take the kids out for ice cream.

The door is unlocked, and he shrugs it off, moving towards the steps. By now, there should've been little feet running down the steps, there should be Tifa cooking in the kitchen with a full bar. Now that he thinks about it, it is a Friday night, and it should be busier. Course, it seems Tifa has gone out forgetting to lock the door. It isn't like her, but he shrugs it off. She has called him a worry wart before, the way he acts paranoid about the ruffians of the bar. She laughs at him a lot, startled by his sudden movements when one gets too close to her or too loud. He has a habit of forgetting her strength in these situations.

She reminded him the other night when she tossed out a disgruntled man after he groped her…lower backside.

He sighs, moving to take a shower, but his cell phone rings. He contemplates ignoring it; it may be another delivery, and he doesn't want to go back out. Then he realizes it is the annoying tune Yuffie picked out for her personal ring on his phone.

He sighs; if he doesn't answer it, she'll just keep calling and calling. He would just ignore it, but he still hasn't figured out how to change the ring tone back, and it's just so damn annoying.

He scoops it up off of his desk, moving downstairs to try and find something to eat while Yuffie rants.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"What?"

"You haven't answered your p-phone! And…and I-I-I've been trying to reach you!"

He sighs, moving towards the kitchen.

"Listen to me for once, Cloud! You have to get here, now!"

He narrows his eyes, "What, Wutai?"

"NO! It's—"

He enters the kitchen, stops dead in his tracks. There is glass across the floor behind the island, tiny little pieces that spread across the entire expanse. Little flecks of blood are traced across the tiles as well, an overturned footstool near the island.

There's blood on the corner of the counter, and his heart stops cold.

"—Tifa! She's in the hospital!"

_xxx_

He stumbles through the emergency room doors, legs still shaking after the wild ride over. His breath is heavy, and his eyes scan the packed room full of people suffering from all sorts of ailments.

But there is no Tifa, nor does he see the children.

He does not ask where she is, merely forges on through the mad crowd, pushing past people and down hallways. There is a gurney up ahead, doctors and nurses swarming around it. It is being pushed further away from the hall, and he sees long, dark hair trailing from it.

His heart stops again.

It's about to turn the corner, and he rushes, runs to catch up with it, to see her before she disappears behind the mad rush of scrubs and medical jackets.

Then there is a man, and a nurse stopping him, uttering some nonsense about how he can't be back here…this is restricted personal only.

The gurney is turning right now at the corner, a space between the doctors. He catches sight of a pale, bruised face, and eyes.

"Tifa?" he whispers, "Tifa!"

Her red eyes lock onto his blue ones in a single second.

Her eyelids slowly close shut.

There is panic around the gurney, and it is disappearing around the corner.

He elbows the man in the gut.

_She has seen him, or a phantom of him, for a moment in time. She believes in him, he will be there before it is too late. It may be too late, but she won't believe that, because she can still hear him._

She is sleeping, and has not woken in three days. He will not let the children see her; he won't let anyone see her.

He doesn't like it in the ICU. There is a ventilator hooked up, and monitors for her heart, blood pressure, and the pressure inside her head; the thing that almost killed her. There are bandages around her head. It had been shaved so they could operate, and he knows when she wakes she will not be pleased about this. It is a small price to pay, though, in comparison to her life.

There are tubes hooked into the inside of her wrist, and the hospital room is loud and noisy. He cannot rest here, but he cannot rest anywhere else, either, knowing she is this way. He feels overwhelmed, stressed, and despite the many protests of his friends, will not leave her side unless absolutely necessary.

He wraps his hand around hers.

She has not woken up in three days.

_He believes in her, but he fears she will never wake, that the things he whispers to her as she sleeps he will never have the chance again to tell her when she is awake._

Today they drug him away from her bedside for three hours. He has been antsy to return ever since. She has not woken up in five days.

He hurts…he hurts all over because he can tell her everything he's ever wished to tell her before, but it's on her deathbed. He's ashamed of himself for never saying anything before, for never believing that she could be hurt in such a way that he would never hear her voice again.

It is more than just loneliness, and being worried. He feels as if he should be blamed, and he regrets never telling her anything. The doctors think that she may wake soon.

She has not woken up in five days.

_"They tell me I need to go home and see the children, tell them how you are. What am I suppose to say? I finally let the others see you yesterday. I know it was selfish to hold them back, but it's my fault. I have to take care of you, and I won't let the children see you, not until you wake up. So wake up, so you can hear their voices again, and see their faces. Marlene wants to hug you."_

_"I want to think it isn't too late for you…for me…and for us. I'm scared Tifa…I can't remember the last time I was scared like this. I can't remember the last time I __**talked**__ so much…I know you want me to talk more, so I'll keep talking if you promise to wake up, Tifa. I'll tell you everything you wanted to know…everything… I remember you asked me once what was the worst experience I had ever had was, whether it be Sephiroth, and mako, and…Zack, and Aeris. You have not woken up in a week, Tifa and it has been the worst week of my life…This has been the worst experience of my life."_

_"The others are telling me things about you I didn't know…that time I spent away from you when I had Geostigma…they tell me stories about things you did, and things the children did. I like hearing them…and I wish I could've been there to experience them. I'm sorry I walked out on you, I am. I don't think I ever really told you I was sorry. And I'm sorry I can't explain this to you in person…it's hard…because I don't want to see you disappointed in me, and I feel like you were so close to it that night when the children were taken. I feel…I feel that I had come the closest to failing you as I had since that night at the reactor when you almost died. I want you to be proud of me, Tifa…I want to feel like I did something right in your eyes…and I know you'd say that I have…but I want to believe that myself, too…"_

"_I want you to wake up, so I can see if I have the courage to tell you all this."_

"_Tifa…I…want you…to know something…"_

She's scared when she wakes up…scared and confused because there are tubes hanging from her wrists, and around her face. She feels her heart beat faster, and a machine beeps in time with it, and it only serves to frighten her more. There is panic building in her chest, and she's about to rip the tubes from her body and run from the strange surroundings when she spots something familiar. Even in the darkness of the room she recognizes the blonde mess of hair.

He's pulled a chair up beside of her bed, bent over onto the bed beside her hip, head pillowed on one hand, the other resting on her leg. He looks peaceful sleeping, but there are heavy bags beneath his eyes, and he looks malnourished, thin and pale.

She lifts a hand hesitantly, twisted and tangled in tubes, and runs her fingers through the soft locks.

He jerks, sitting up quickly, eyes blinking rapidly to take in surroundings. He meets her eyes and he looks about as confused as she felt a moment ago. His lips separate in disbelief, and she still cannot remember how she got here.

She does remember some things, though.

"Tifa…?"

She looks into his eyes, lucid and calm for the first time since waking and she clears her throat before speaking hoarsely.

"You said you loved me."

**A/N: **That was long, and I actually researched some of this stuff...it's a real occurence...but yeah, this is it! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reviews, loves!


	13. Deck the Halls

**A/N: **As authoress, I reserve the right to combine/reuse Drabble worlds. That is all. To any confusion, toboggans are what we call beanies…or those warm things you put on your head during cold weather.

_Deck the Halls  
_For: _x.one.winged.angel.x  
_Prompt: _decorating  
_Summary: Cloud's such a slacker

There was a fire in the apartment's cozy little hearth in the corner. From his position at his kitchen sink, he could see snow on the apartment complex's grounds, and across his window sill. He sighed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He winced as it scalded his upper lip, but moved towards the living room.

Cloud's apartment was furnished with dark, wooden floors, and brown leather couches. It was a rather open apartment, with large windows running floor to ceiling on one wall. He took another cautious sip of his hot chocolate before moving towards his stereo. He flicked it on, almost wincing at the sudden blare of _"Deck the halls!"_ He immediately cut the volume down to a soft hum, switching through his radio stations.

He groaned pitifully as he realized that his girlfriend had taken the liberty of reprogramming all of his favorite radio stations to that of Christmas cheer.

"I just want rock and roll," he moaned, resting his head on the top of the stereo.

As if on cue, the song switched over to _"Rock around the Christmas Tree."_

He fought from smacking himself upside the head. He should really go to bed; they would have to drive a few hours in the morning to get to his parents' place. Marlene couldn't wait to meet his girlfriend. Marlene was determined to think that she was getting an older sister. He'd like to think that too, but they had only been dating for eight months and he didn't want to rush things. He stared into his hot chocolate; eight months since Zack died.

He heard the door knob jiggle, and then it opened, letting in a blast of cold air.

A voice sounded from behind him, "Oh good, you've already started."

The voice shook him from his reverie, and he turned his head pathetically around to see his girlfriend working her way through the door.

"Started what?" he frowned, noticing the large cardboard boxes stacked in her arms.

"What is that?"

"Care to help?" she asked, stumbling blindly over towards him.

He sighed, placing down his hot chocolate, before grabbing the boxes from her hand and setting them on the coffee table.

"What have I started?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Tifa looked undeniably cute bundled up in a wool jacket, red scarf, and matching gloves and toboggan. Her nose and cheeks were red, and he couldn't resist the urge to bend down and kiss her on the mouth quickly.

She grinned up against his lips, "Why thank you. And take a look at what you've started," she said, unwinding her scarf and pointing to the boxes.

Cloud frowned slightly, before peeling back the lid of one of the damp boxes.

He looked up at her mortified.

"Why?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, amused and shocked, "_Because_, it's so bland in here. It needs a bit of Christmas cheer."

He shook his head, "Why? We're leaving tomorrow, and it's Christmas Eve—

"Well, we're here tonight, so we might as well make it at least _look_ like Christmas Eve."

"I didn't start this—

"You have the music on."

He blinked, "So?"

"You can't decorate for Christmas without Christmas music. Der Cloud. You're the doctor, not me."

"Not yet," he retorted, "Besides, I was specifically looking for no Christmas music."

"Does that even make sense?" she asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, "Oh, that's good. Anyways, I don't want to hear it about Christmas music. What do you think they've been playing at the café for the past month and a half?"

"Hanukkah music?"

Tifa glared at him over the mug, "Are you serious?"

He shrugged, and she gave him a defeated look complete with puppy dog eyes.

He grimaced, trying to resist and then sighed, "Fine…show me what you've got."

She beamed up at him, springing towards him quickly and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Cloud."

Tifa reached in, pulling out a cube of Styrofoam.

"Oh, classy…"

"Cloud," she growled, pulling the cube apart into two pieces.

He leaned over her shoulder as she set out a foot tall ceramic Christmas tree on the coffee table, complete with snow on its branches. He frowned, noticing holes randomly placed all over the Christmas tree, and one on top. Tifa reached into the box, pulling out a bag with tiny, colored glass bulbs in it, and a white, glass star.

"Come on, help," she said, pulling him onto his knees beside of the tree.

"What do I do?"

She smiled at him, pulling out a blue bulb and placing it in a hole.

"Try to make it so none of the same colors are beside of each other," she said.

He gave a tiny smile, and proceeded to pick up the bulbs with some difficulty.

"Where'd you get this…I've never seen anything quite like it."

"My mom made it," she said softly, but she was smiling, so he smiled too.

By the time they were finished, all of the holes were filled in, and the star at the top of the tree. Tifa plugged the cord into the wall, and the tree lit up from inside, making the bulbs and star glow. She put out a little wreath on the mantle, and some holly berries and leaves. She cut off the lights so that the only glow was from the tiny Christmas tree.

She moved back to the boxes, and pulled out a stocking.

"I got you a stocking. I figured you didn't have one."

He smirked, holding it in his hand, "Gee…thanks…I think the last time I had one was when I was thirteen."

"Do you really despise Christmas?"

"Christmas? No. Decorating? With a passion."

She scoffed, "You call this decorating?"

"I'm tired. I had an eleven hour shift today."

"Poor Dr. Strife," she moved to rub his shoulders, "Well, wait till you see what my Grandma does for Christmas…there's Christmas trees all _over _the place. She has wreaths and garlands and mistletoe. Shoot, I knew I forgot something," she moved to sit beside of him again, "Of course, that'll be next year. You'll see for yourself, she goes completely all out. Drives my father crazy, I swear…I bet she'll light up the whole yard if she knows you're coming…better not tell her…short out the entire neighborhood—

She cut off, looking at Cloud; he was staring intently at her.

"What?"

"You said…next year."

"Yeah, so?"

He gave a small smile, "I'm glad to know you think we'll still be together."

She turned pale, "Is it a bad thing? Did I say something too serious?"

"N-no! It isn't, it isn't at all."

"Well, I mean…I-I well… we've been dating for eight months and things have been g-going good, and I'm sorry if I offended you…or if like I scared you because if you need time, that's fine by me, cause I can do time like no one's business—

"Tifa," he cut her off, though it was sometimes fun to see the psychiatrist get flustered.

He liked to think he could ruffle the mind doctor's feathers every now and then.

"What?" she asked; her eyes still wide.

"It's fine. It's perfect," he said softly, and moved in to kiss her.

His lips were soft against hers, and she smiled up against them. He slowly laid her back onto the rug beneath them, kissing her gently.

She broke it, "I still haven't given you your Christmas present."

He kissed her again, "You just did…besides, Christmas isn't until the morning."

She giggled up against his lips.

**A/N:** Drowns in fluff. I like fluff every now and then. IN case you didn't notice, it's the Fall From Grace universe. I like them...Tifa the psychiatrist, and Cloud the doctor. ANYWAYS Updated list...as usual leave a Grr message if I completely forgot to add you.

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled **  
3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled**  
9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness  
11. Meilinoa – Training_  
_12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle _  
_20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder)  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends  
23. Cerberus angel – sweets  
24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Mistaken jealousy Tifa/Zack  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument  
28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses  
30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler Skye w/ fluffy convo


	14. Choices

_Choices  
_For: _Le Pecore Nere  
_Prompt: _Sadness to happiness w/ flower (XD)  
_Summary: It was wrong to try and make him choose.

There is that place where the water lies still despite winds and rains; that place where the water remains clean, despite pollution and people; that place that causes her deep sorrow, and deep happiness.

It is that place where flowers sprout from water when they should've been drowned.

It is a contradiction like no other, and it stirs her to the deepest recesses of her soul. She has cried here, and laughed here, smiled and frowned.

She had lost her friend, her sister, her ally, and her rival. There were many things between them left unsaid, but there was one thing that the two distinctly opposite girls had understood. They understood each other. While Aeris had been obviously flirtatious and out going, and she shy and a bit hesitant, they had understood feelings and both had warm hearts.

She had often felt like she was second best to Aeris, living in her shadow for the short amount of time she had known her, and the longer amount of time since her death. She smirks sadly, it is hard to live in the shadow of a dead woman, but somehow she has managed to pull it off.

She still mentally badgers herself each day for trying to make him choose. It has been three months, and she can think of two million different ways to gently approach the subject, and guide him down the path he needs to go, but for some reason, the only thing that had stuck out in her mind that night was making him choose.

Why? Why had she made him choose? It was wrong, because she herself hadn't made that choice to live for a memory or for the living. It had been foolish, and selfish of her, and she can't help but think it was more than just trying to get him to move, and it was much more personal than 'us'. 'Us' had rang of many people then; Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Yuffie to name a few. But now, she knew what rang true in her heart when she said 'us' was her and him.

But she had been so tired of giving him gentle nudges! She had wanted him to move again. He had started out so promising, moving swiftly, and trying to find himself. But…over time he fell away, and stopped moving, and if anything, went backwards. She had been tired of leaving tiny hints on his voicemail, and after seeing him for the first time in two weeks, she had snapped a little bit. But wasn't that natural? To be a bit angry at him for leaving without a word? Wasn't that understandable? Of course it was…it was perfectly reasonable for her to lose her temper.

…Still…it hadn't been perfectly reasonable for him to choose. You can't choose between the living and the dead, and she understands this. You're supposed to live for everyone, not just the living, and not just the dead. He had just needed to find a balance, and that's what she _should've_ said…but how do you say that?

Which is it? One of us, or all of us?

That didn't make sense, because the dead were more than just Aeris (though she sometimes forgot that).

Maybe she just should've said, 'Live for all of us, not just the dead.'

But that sounded corny…

Why did she make him choose?! Or maybe he hadn't. He had done what he needed to…found a balance between living for the dead, and living for the living.

If anyone needs to find that balance, it is herself. She is all over the place now, lost in all the ways she could've fixed everything that had happened. She could've kept him from leaving…she should've _known_ what was going on; she had known the symptoms of Geostigma, so why the hell didn't she see it in him? Why had she been so blind? She is blind, though, isn't she?

Think about it though, she is, because she keeps blindly hoping for him.

And every time, every thought always brought her back to this: Why had she made him choose?

Course, he hadn't chosen, she knows that…but she had tried to _make_ him choose, and how could she make him choose between dead friends and living friends?

Because she had wanted him as more of a friend.

God she is such a schoolgirl…especially when she comes to this place. Course, Aeris had been a schoolgirl too, but she'd been good at it. Aeris probably amplifies her schoolgirl tendencies when she comes here…make her squeal over little things and fret over stupid mistakes.

God why does she have to be a schoolgirl? Why did she have to make him choose? Or make him think he had to choose?!

She sighs, placing her head in her hands.

The floorboards were creaking, but she ignores them. She knows who it is, and has come to recognize the steady, slow footfalls.

Her feet are in the water, and she does not look up from her hands.

The steps stop, and she knows that he is peeling off his boots, and rolling up the legs of his pants, and sitting down at the edge of the pool beside of her.

She peeks through one of her fingers with a wide eye, and instead of being greeted with the yellow of his hair she is greeted with the yellow of a flower pedal.

She slowly lowers her hands, taking the stem of the yellow lily with delicate fingers.

"Thanks…" she mutters, still ashamed.

He shrugs, and she watches out of the corner of her eye as he flushes slightly.

"Marlene…" his voice sends shivers down his spine, "Told me that it'd cheer you up."

She frowns, "What? How—

"Back…when I first gave you a flower. I couldn't find any…so…it took me a while to finally get you one."

She frowns; he must mean the flower he bought from Aeris all those years ago.

"Why was I upset?"

"All I know is that you broke a couple glasses. Marlene wouldn't tell me…she just told me…to, well…"

She smirks, "Give me a flower…taking the advice of a six year old?"

"She's eight now."

"Eight and a half."

A small smile spreads on her face, "She reminded you?"

He clears his throat and blushes again, "Yeah…"

So, Marlene knew she was upset, but it wasn't his fault this time. She sighs, twirling the flower's stem between her fingers. At least this place makes him as much of a schoolboy as it makes her a schoolgirl. She doesn't feel so overwhelmed now.

"I-I…it's not your fault…"

"Hmm?"

"It's not your fault I'm upset this time."

"This time?" he asks dubiously.

She flushes, avoiding his eye, "I mean…it's my fault that I'm upset," she stutters, "I…I tried to make you choose and I'm sorry, I really am…it's impossible to do, and anyways… It wasn't right of me to make you do that, or prompt you to do that, because I know that memories are important too…not just u—people."

He doesn't say anything, and she swallows, waiting. It's hard for her to avoid looking at him.

"Hmm…" his low voice echoes in the building, "I think…I figured something out."

She snaps her head up too quickly, "What?"

She flushes, bowing her head back down, and he smirks slightly.

"I live for the dead….but you live for the past."

She nods her head slowly; she did have a habit of dwelling on the past.

"We should fix that…"

"We should…" he agrees.

"Course," she's rambling again, "You're doing much better than I am…I mean, look at you…what's it been, three months, and you're already doing better…and me," she mutters softly, "I'm still stuck on a conversation you probably forgot about up until now."

She mentally groans when she realizes she said all that out loud. Curse Aeris and her ability to make her a schoolgirl and talk about her feelings.

"…I thought about that conversation a lot…" he mumbles, almost incoherently, "I…thought that there were things left…unsaid…"

"Probably best…I'd just end up saying something stupid again," she folded her knees up against her chest.

"It wasn't stupid, Tifa."

She nods her head, feeling small for being so cold and rude. She should be nicer, she should be warmer, but she can't…not right now. After all, she lives for the past, doesn't she? And her past has just been one big ray of sunshine and glory, hasn't it?

"It wasn't," he mumbles again, as if trying to find merit in his argument.

She sighs deeply, "Yes…yes it was…it's stupid to ask for something impossible."

"There is no such thing as a stupid question—

"Oh hush up," she grumbles, "Since when did you start spouting out little life lessons?"

He hesitates, choosing his words, "Since you told me to start moving…"

She blinks, looking over at him, "I never told you that…"

"Well, that wasn't the exact wording. It was more like 'Which is it…a memory or us?'"

She stares at the pool, "Oh…"

"…yeah…"

She presses her lips together in thought before sighing again, "We're a mess, aren't we?"

He shrugs, "I suppose…"

She smiles sadly again, and closes her eyes.

There is a rustling, and she opens them, finding herself staring at a flower pedal again.

She frowns, because her flower is still in her hand. She follows the pedals to its stem, and to a hand holding it out to her.

She takes it slowly with her free hand and looks at him, "What are…"

"I'm going to keep giving you flowers until you feel better. Marlene told me to."

"Because Marlene is all knowing and wise," she smiles, and after a moment, throws her head back and laughs. He grins small and sheepish, a rare sight.

"Guess you don't need this," he places the next flower into the water, and they watch it float.

"They don't hurt," she picks a flower herself, and bravely leans in close to stick it in the opening of his shirt.

He stares down at it dubiously, and she stands quickly before she can think of what she just did and picks up her shoes.

"Come on, I've still got to make supper," she holds a hand down to help him stand.

He takes it, holding onto it after he stands and picks up his boots. As they move down the isle he releases her hand, and throws his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

They walk out, barefooted, with flowers in their hands, and one safely carted in the opening of a shirt.

**A/N: **...random...ENJOY! Thanks for reviews loves!


	15. Break

_Break  
_For: _ArEAF-rules  
_Prompt: _Post AC argument  
_Summary: It is easy to break yourself, but it is much easier to break someone else.

There is silence between you, stretched out and hung in the air, laced with tension and anger. A lot has happened between you two in the past month, and a lot more has happened this night than anything in the past two years. You always try not to get mad; try to make him see reason before your temper gets the best of you, but sometimes it is so damn hard that you break a bit. You break trying to hold yourself together, but you know if you yell or truly show your anger, he might break. You have to be delicate with him, and that doesn't make any _sense_. He's a grown man who's been through more than many other grown men can account for, but he's as delicate as the tiny cup you clutch in your hand.

You must be delicate; you cannot get mad because if you do he will break. You wonder if he will ever stop breaking…if he'll ever reach the point when he can break no more. He has healed and grown in this past month, but it takes more than a near death experience to get a man like him moving. It takes more than saving your world again, and more than defeating your enemy to make a man like him look up and see something good in the world.

Still, you are angry, and it only serves to prove this fact when the tiny teacup in your hands shatters.

He blinks, a bit of surprise written across his face, and you curse, wincing as hot tea spills over your fingers.

You have always thought it was amazing how little things can bring about pain as much as big things. Things like stubbing your toe or a hangnail could cause excruciating pain.

…Things like hearing the same voicemail over and over hurting just as much when he didn't come home one night…and didn't come home the next night or the night after that…

You shake your head, finding the little brush and dustpan beneath the bar and sweeping up the remains of the delicate teacup. You dump it in the trash, and mop up the tea, still not acknowledging him. You have things to do; laundry to gather, dishes to wash. You cannot be distracted by his foolishness.

You say nothing, storming over to the sink, flipping the faucet it on in a violent manner. You cannot get angry or else he will fall apart forever. You sigh, slamming dishes into the sink, trying to control yourself but failing miserably at the same time.

You hear him moving around behind you, and you hope the faucet running will mask your bitter mutterings.

Moving out doesn't mean moving on; you figured he would've figured that much out when he took up resident in that decrepit church. Apparently he hasn't learned as much from that incident as you wish he would've.

He steps up beside you at the counter, but you don't look up, just keep slamming in dishes, adding soap, and scrubbing away.

You're elbow deep in dirty, soapy water when he finally says something.

"What do you want me to say—?

You sigh, shaking your head, lips pressed tightly together. You can't say anything, because he'll break if you do.

"Tell me Tifa," he doesn't say please, he doesn't have that pleading tone to his voice, but you can almost feel as if he truly wants to know.

Your voice sputters as you try to form words, "I don't know, Cloud. S-say that you're kidding, t-that Yuffie put you up to it just to see if you'd get a reaction out of me. Say that you don't mean it."

No answer.

"Where will you go?" You bite at him.

"I don't know…"

"You _aren't _going to live in the church. It isn't suitable for living, not when you've got a perfectly good bed here, and food and for God'_s_ sake_ plumbing_. Where _did _you go to the bathroom, anyways?"

This conversation would be funny to you, if it wasn't so serious.

"Tifa—

"Why do you want to move out?" your voice is broken, and the dam is too; you're going to hurt him, you know that, but you're tired of hurting yourself, "Why, Cloud? Why are you so damned determined to distance yourself from us?" you shake your head, flustered, "I thought things were working, just living here…I mean, I try not to ask of you, I really do. Yes a trash bag taken out every now and then, but I really, _really_, hope you aren't leaving because of something like that. What is it? Is it the kids? I mean, do you feel like you aren't fit to live with children? Do you not want to live with children? I understand if you don't but for once just give me a damn reason. Give me a why. I'm tired of not hearing why. It can't be that hard of a question to answer, Cloud."

There is once again no answer.

Suddenly the weight of what you just said hit you, and you put a wet hand to your face.

"I am so sorry…it's your decision. I-I guess…I was just surprised. Just let me know…when…"

You can't say anything else, just wipe your hands on the dishtowel hanging of the cabinet, and drain the water in the sink. You still haven't finished the dishes, and suddenly that laundry looks like it could wait another night.

You sigh, expecting to turn and see him gone, but he's still staring at you. God you've broken him again, and not all the apologizes in the world will fix him, and you still won't know _why_ he's leaving.

"I…" his voice low, soft.

Your eyes soften; he's trying, lord help him he's trying, but you can tell it's more than just one thing. It's a lot of things, and will take a lot of fixing.

You step up to him, and suddenly you don't care, because you've cared too much in the past and it didn't work. You should try this now, because nothing will stop him, but maybe it'll show him your pain, and why you don't want him to leave.

There's no space behind the bar, and you take another step towards him, and you both shuffle, as if trying to find something to say or do to make this conversation, and this pain go away.

You think of the only thing you can do.

He averts his eyes, hesitation written in his frame as you lean slowly in, hesitating and doubting yourself, placing the quickest, softest kiss on his lips. You don't jerk back quickly, because it might startle him more (if possible), so you stand, hesitating again. You're both still pressed up together, but instead of diving back at him, you pull back slightly.

He moves in, as if almost confused and hesitant about this as you are, and he searches your heavy lidded eyes so close your noses brush together.

And his lips find yours in a soft, sort of timid way. You're afraid to touch him, to wrap your arms around him because it's kind of like taming a wild animal with him. Each touch will tell him something, and each touch will either bring him closer or send him running and you don't know what to do or how to react.

So it surprises you when he cups the back of your head and presses up against you further, his lips pressed harder in a demanding fashion as if a flame as ignited and can't be put out. Your hands move slowly into his hair, arched up against him.

It isn't love, not yet, not the unbridled love you hope it will build to, but it is something. It gives you something to hope for, and dream of.

He tells you a lot in that kiss, why he was willing to leave and move away.

It was because he'd rather break himself before he broke you, that he'd have his pain before he caused you any, and that only makes you hold him tighter and kiss him harder trying to make him understand that he would've broken you if he left. He was keeping his promise, he thought, protecting you from himself, from ruining what you had by wanting for more.

You're both fools, you know that, and you know that you're both broken…but maybe this way…maybe this way you stand a chance, and won't break anymore than you already have.

**A/N: **Woo! Anyways! NO MORE ARGUMENT PROMPTS. I've done three already, and I've decided that three will be the limit of times that anything can be suggested! So, back off! If you want arguments, there's three lovely little diddies already here. I have to draw the line somewhere! Could you imagine 100 chapters of Tifa/Cloud arguing?! That wouldn't be a very healthy relationship. Updated list:

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled  
**9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled  
**11. Meilinoa – Training _  
_12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle _  
_20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder)  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends  
23. Cerberus angel – sweets  
24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - mistaken jealous Tifa/Zack  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled  
**28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses  
30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler Skye w/ fluffy convo  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud  
34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal


	16. Deceptive

_Deceptive  
_For: _G.M. Potter  
_Plot: _Tifa gets sick, and Cloud takes care of her  
_Summary: Of course he's going to take care of her when she's sick! Wait…

It was quiet in the local Seventh Heaven Bar. Usually on Saturday evenings it contained a rather healthy number of customers, but tonight the 'Closed' sign was hanging from the front door. It turned many dejected customers away. It was indeed a solemn day.

However for one man happening upon the door and the 'Closed' sign, instead of turning away with the other men, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Tip toeing inside, Cloud held a white, paper bag in his teeth, and large grocery bags were stacked in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him, and flipped the lights on with his elbow.

Tifa Lockhart had fallen ill, not seriously ill he believed, but ill enough to render her workless pretty much for the past week. She appeared to be suffering from a stomach virus, and had gone to the doctor today after several morning bouts of sickness, and exhaustion. It hadn't helped that Seventh Heaven had held their yearly annual Rebel Party the night before (In honor of AVALANCHE and those who had opposed ShinRa). Despite his protests Tifa had carried on with the party and worn herself out the night before. It hadn't been exactly a promising start for the day that the first thing he woke up to this morning was Tifa puking up the remains of her late night snack.

It truly was a solemn day at Seventh Heaven.

After dropping the kids off with Barret, Cloud had headed to the local pharmacy, picking up some medicine recommended by the pharmacist for upset stomachs. He had initially gone there to pick up the prescription the doctor would obviously give Tifa, but apparently stomach viruses just had to go their due course. From there Cloud had gone to get Tifa soup, orange juice, and crackers. Obviously solids weren't the best thing for Tifa at the moment, and soup made any sickness better, right? So Cloud dutifully picked those up along with a carton of peanut butter ice cream and a pack of cookies for when she recovered. He knew that once Tifa could eat without fear of throwing it all up, she would eat and eat happily.

Cloud set about to putting the stuff away, before taking a glass of water and some of the medicine upstairs to the bedroom. Tifa was sprawled across the bed, a trashcan sitting beside of it. She was swallowed in her robe, and one of his t-shirts.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling her forehead for a fever.

She cracked an eye, "What?"

He took his hand away, and put the medicine and water on the nightstand.

"…medicine for your stomach," he mumbled.

She gave a tired smile, sitting up, "My stomach's fine right now. It's great, actually, I'm just tired."

"You need to rest," he said with a smug look despite her suffering.

She gave him a withering look, "Oh I know what you're thinking, Cloud Strife. Go on, say it. Say 'I told you so.' I dare you."

He shrugged, smirking slightly, and she hit him on the back of the head with a pillow.

She sighed, "You need rest too," she pulled on his shoulder.

He sighed, scooting up on the bed beside of her, resting against the pillow and headboard. She leaned over, snuggling beneath his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He complied silently, taking a sip of her water and they sat in silence.

He thought she had fallen asleep, and was about to get up when she cleared her throat and mumbled something.

"Hmm?" he asked, almost finished with her water.

"I said I went to the doctor's today."

He grunted, "Yeah…pharmacist said there wasn't much you could do for a stomach virus," he tilted his head back, finishing off the water and putting the glass on the nightstand.

"Well…uh…"

His mouth formed a grim line, staring at the empty glass. That was rude of him to drink her water, but she hadn't even taken the medicine. Sure, she wasn't feeling ill now but who knew when she might start upchucking?

"It isn't a stomach virus…"

"Hmm," he needed to check on those missed deliveries. Not to mention the fact that tomorrow he'd have to do inventory for the bar if Tifa was still ill. That would suck.

"But I did find out what it is…causing my spells…"

"Hmm," and Fenrir had been acting up lately…he had been skipping when he accelerated after just starting him up. He'd have to take a look at him, or get Cid or someone to. Gaia knows the mechanics around here didn't have a clue what they were doing, let alone anywhere _near _reasonably priced.

She shifted a little beneath his arm, "…So…uh…gee…I don't know how to say this."

"Hmm," What about Barret? Maybe he would know something about mechanics…Vincent maybe would know something.

She sighed; there were obvious times when Cloud wasn't listening.

"I'm pregnant," _5…4…3…2…1_

"Hmm," and if Tifa was still sick after the weekend, he'd need to devise a schedule to take the kids to school-...wait...

"What?!"

**A/N: **Soo...I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you were expecting...but...hee...I liked it. You can assume that they are married or w/e...but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise for you guys as much as Cloud. Yesh, she's pregnant, she was counting down Cloud's reaction in her head XD. **Sparky: **It's fine, I don't expect everything I write to be everyone's cup of tea. I'm just glad you told me why. The only reason Tifa apologized was because it still wasn't her decision, and despite what she said, it's his decision; I guess I could've explained that better, but thanks for the criticism. I completely understand where you're coming from. Hey, if I feared criticism I wouldn't post anything, so no biggie. I'll put yours on the list too. Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	17. Conflict of Interests

_Conflict of Interests  
_For: _anime girlie10  
_Prompt: _Cloud w/ reading glasses  
_Summary: The differences between Tifa and Cloud's interests.

They appeared the happy family to most of their neighbors, especially after the events of Geostigma. The man and the woman seemed to fit each other, at times to the public a stark contrast in personalities, but almost fitting that way. They would walk through the market, their two children skipping ahead of them, obviously never a dull moment in their lives. The man and woman dressed in dark colors, only balanced by the pink ribbon on their arms. The man usually wore a solemn look with a watchful eye, the woman with a bright smile and welcoming air. Still, the appearance of a couple was offset by the fact there seemed no intimate action between the two. Unlike most young couples, there was no hand holding, or kisses and hugs in the streets. They merely walked side by side confusing their watchers into what and where exactly the two's relationship stood.

It was _logical_ wasn't it, to assume that the two were a couple?

Tifa Lockhart stopped, forcing her companion to halt with her. Her eye had been caught by a second hand bookstore, a table set out on the sidewalk lined with dusty, worn books.

It was like a field day for Tifa, and already she was slowly moving to glance at the titles.

Her companion turned his head forward unperturbed to see where the two children under his care had gone to. The two were stopping ahead at a toy store and he knew it would take bodily force to remove them from it once they entered.

Cloud glanced over to warn Tifa, but she had already disappeared inside. He glanced back up ahead, maybe having enough time to run ahead and stop them, or he could go inside the book store and get Tifa…

Or he could wrestle with the children by himself considering the two had just rushed inside the toy store.

He mentally sighed, turning slowly to head into the dusty, worn bookstore. Tifa was steadily disappearing behind a stack of books in one arm, wounding around an isle near the back of the store. Cloud moved quickly to find her before she spent every penny she had on these books.

He reached her quickly, her eyes skimming over authors like Brontë. He ignored them, noticing the healthy pile of books in her arms.

"Um…Tifa?"

"Cloud, they're having a sale," she said, "Five for ten dollars. I haven't read these books in ages," she reached up, pulling out a tattered copy of _Jane Eyre_.

He frowned, picking the top book off of her pile.

He reached into his side pocket on his pants, pulling out a thin case, and slipping on his reading glasses. He was intrigued as to what exactly this book was about, and why Tifa wanted it.

"That one is one of my favorites…I haven't read it in ages. My old copy was in…well, the old bar," she mumbles, pulling down another book.

Cloud frowned, his glasses slipping low on his nose, "Sense and Sensibility? I've never heard of this."

She scoffed, "Of course not. You're a man."

He looked up sharply at the comment, but flipped the book over in his hands to read the back cover.

"…Romantic walks through lush Devonshire and genteel dinner parties at a stately manor draw two pretty sisters into the schemes and manipulations of landed gentry determined to marry wisely and well. Neither sense nor sensibility can guarantee happiness for either—as romantic Marianne falls prey to a dangerous rascal, and reasonable Elinor loses her heart to a gentleman already engaged…"

Cloud's frowned, the line on his brow deepening with each word.

"Here's another one by her," Tifa said, not looking up as she dropped another book into Cloud's hands.

Emma stared back up at him, and he found himself not even able to read the summary.

"Oh, and another," Tifa said, putting another book in his hand.

He frowned, the covers resembling one another, the flowing writing, and overly decorated sentences becoming more and more unappealing.

"How…do you read this stuff?"

Tifa frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, inspecting a copy of Wuthering Heights, "It's great. I love them."

"But…it isn't real."

Tifa dropped the book in shock, scrambling to pick it up with some difficulty with the other books in her arms.

"So? It's still enjoyable. Don't tell me what you _like _is enjoyable, Cloud. What was it that you were reading? Something about Wutai and GED? Or was it something about global power. How do you find that interesting?"

"Well, actually it's interesting because they should be—

"It's boring," Tifa said.

"It isn't…its information. Useful information…information that can be applied to daily life."

Tifa sighed, "And you're saying the romantic happenings of the Dashwood sisters isn't useful?"

"The who?"

Tifa sighed again, looking up at him, "The Dash—

She cut off, studying him closely, amusement in her eyes.

"What…?"

She giggled, "You're wearing glasses."

"So…?"

She grinned, "I didn't expect you to wear glasses."

"I need them to read…" he mumbled.

Her grin widened, "Do you wear them every time you read?"

"Yes…" he mumbled, quickly removing his glasses.

"Here…maybe you'd like this better," she tried shoving a copy of The Chocolate War into his hands.

"No."

"Come on Cloud, read something," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No," he refused to put the glasses on again in her presence.

She laughed, "Fine…" she said, walking towards the cash register, "But you looked cute in them."

He flushed as she said this, and stood there a moment at a loss.

Sure it was fine if Tifa like the glasses, but he didn't know if he wanted to go out being cute. He had defeated Sephiroth, and he doubted that was cute.

Swordsmen couldn't be _cute_. That was just plain wrong.

**A/N: **I could see Cloud being all interested in politics and economics, and Tifa being a romance novel type of gal. I know Jane Austen and all those others aren't really in their world, but we'll just say for creative purposes, they are. I want to see Becoming Jane so bad! Thanks for reviews!


	18. Echo

_Echo  
_For: _Unpersonified_

_  
_Prompt:_ It's been ten years since Tifa's death. Cloud visits her grave with his teenaged daughter to pay his respects to the woman who taught him not only the meaning of life, but how to treasure it._

_  
_Summary: He tries to remember a day when he'd thought he'd actually never be forty five, about how life moves to fast to actually think you can never grow that old. To think that he'd never have the chance to get this old after every danger he's ever faced. If anyone should've lived, it should've been her, and not him.

She knows he's tired of living; he's tried his hardest for the entire sixteen years of her life to be there when she needs him, but she's been raised more by her uncles and aunts, than him.

She can still remember holding her mother's hand at six years old, never wanting to let go, to not feel that reassuring pressure of her hand against her own. She knows he doesn't like to look at her anymore than she likes to look at herself in the mirror. She knows when Robert stops by the bar on occasion he watches her closely, watches _him_ closely. She thinks he's remembering a time when he used to stop by to see her mother, or watch her from afar. She hopes Robert doesn't think of her like that, because she never wants to fall in love. She never wants to fall in love because she doesn't want Robert to end up like her father.

Her father moves slower than she does, so she holds back on her pace.

She doesn't touch him unless it's necessary. If looking at her is hard enough, how would touching her be?

She bites her lip, and then stops. Every habit, every mood, everything seemed to be picked up from her mother some how. It's amazing how a woman can make such an impression on her when she's only knew her for six years of her childhood.

Not to mention the fact she left the disease in her wake.

They didn't know her mother had Lupus until she got pregnant. Her mother had already suffered two miscarriages before she had her, and left her with the lasting disease.

That's another reason why she doesn't touch him. He's afraid of the disease. She knows he loves her, but for as much as he loves her, he doesn't want to see her go the same way her mother went.

They're nearing the grave now; she can see the gray stone at the top of the hill beneath a large tree. She has come here on her own several times and seen her father sitting beneath the tree when he should be out doing deliveries.

She always leaves when she sees him like this.

She still doesn't understand why they can't mourn together, but Yuffie tells her that's just the way her father is. That's just who he is, to mourn by himself and keep others out.

Yuffie also finally told her about the disease, and the decline of her mother's health that started with the pregnancy. It had started with the miscarriages they believed, but still, hadn't suspected anything...however, when her mother had become pregnant for the third time she seemed to get nauseous more than usual. Then the fevers began, and the headaches that would leave her in the bed for hours.

Yuffie said it was a miracle that the pregnancy went as smooth as it did, that both the mother and baby were fine despite the risks.

Fine other than the fact that she herself had been diagnosed with Lupus.

They come to stand before the grave, and she stares down at the name.

_Tifa Lockhart Strife_

_Loving mother, friend, daughter, and wife._

She wishes her father would of thought of something more personal, but she can even remember the grief that racked him through those following months...years.

It was a miracle that he showed up at the funeral. Still, after Yuffie had come to take care of her after her mother's death, her father had hidden himself in the room, and disappeared at odd times for hours.

When he presented himself in a plain, clean suit she had been amazed. He had stood stark still, staring at the casket, Yuffie and the others intercepting the mourners. He wanted nothing to do with them, she knew that now. She believes the only reason he came to her mother's funeral was to see her one last time, even if she was dead.

She had held his hand, grabbed it hesitantly. He had flinched, but held on to it. She tries to remember the last time she held her father's hand, and she can't.

It might've been at the funeral. Who knows?

She could remember her mother's constant fatigue, and a brief period of hair loss.

When she turned three, her mother began to suffer from strokes. Bright lights weren't allowed, and she remembers watching her mother slowly become thinner. As a girl, Yuffie would sometimes put her to bed, telling her stories of when her mother was so strong, and fought with her bare fists. She loved-loves those stories, thinking of a time when her mother wasn't weak and her muscles weren't aching.

When she had turned five, her mother began experiencing sharp pains in her chest, especially when she laughed. That was the hardest part, getting used to her mother not laughing anymore.

Soon after, the arthritis came, and it became a chore just to hold her daughter's hand, to hug her husband's neck.

Not to long after that, her mother contracted a high fever, and went into a seizure.

She fell asleep, and never woke up.

Pulling the plug on her mother was the hardest thing her father ever did, she knows this. But like Barret had said, even if she did wake up, she would still suffer.

Her father still doesn't she knows all this, and he would murder Yuffie if he ever found out that Yuffie had told her everything.

Sometimes she wishes she didn't know how her mother fell...every detail from being the strongest woman in the world, to the weakest. But she had always been happy...even if she couldn't remember her mother being strong like her father could, she could remember her being happy.

That was one thing they had.

She's afraid, she's been afraid for a while, because she doesn't want to tell him how her joints are getting stiff, and starting to ache. She doesn't want to tell him that this morning while she was getting ready she threw up. She doesn't want to tell him that the doctors have given her medicine for strokes, and she doesn't want to tell him that's the reason why she isn't learning to drive.

He doesn't ask anyways, and she's even more afraid that a part of him knows she's sick and getting worse...just like her mother.

She takes the flowers in her left hand and sits them down against the gravestone, fluffing them up with her hands. She likes it up here, her mother, she knows this. She can feel it.

She swallows, still kneeling, and sneezes suddenly when the wind picks up.

She winces, pressing her hand to her chest and nearly losing her balance when a sharp pain stabs her in the chest. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, steadying herself with her other hand. She swallows, standing slowly and not looking at her father, because she knows he's looking at her, studying her.

_Yes, yes, I do still have Lupus, and I think I'm going to die too...what will you do about it? What will you do if I die before you? Will you do anything at all?_

Her chest still hurts, so she keeps her fist balled up at her side, hiding it from her father. She can feel one of her headaches coming on.

She hopes she doesn't lose her hair, though. That seems pointless, but she really doesn't. She was envious of her mother's hair when she was little. It was so thick, and beautiful. She doesn't want to lose that part of her.

His sudden touch makes her jump, slightly startled, when he laces his fingers in her own. He knows, and she feels awful, because he shouldn't have to go through something like this again.

Hot tears slid down her cheek silently, and she gasps out, "I'm scared."

His broken eyes study the grave before him before he replies in his low voice, "Me too."

**A/N: **So like, I know the 'summary' isn't really a summary...but I wanted to give like a hint of what was going through Cloud's mind. So, UP requested this, and I did it because it was tragic, and moody, and I felt like writing something tragic and moody. It was a different take from the happy prompts. I like the happy promts, but tragedy and angst is always interesting to write. I hope you liked this UP! and everyone else, thanks for reviews!


	19. Cone Sold Stober

**A/N: **Yes, the title is from Howl's moving castle. It's a line Howl says (Or it's something like that) I love that book. Tainted love also happened to be song I was listening to when I wrote this. Anyways, thanks for reviews! Enjoy!

_Cone Sold Stober  
_For:_ xXNejiluverXx_ (And the several others who requested this)  
Prompt: _Drunk Cloud  
_Summary: One thing about Cloud? Drunk was not in his vocabulary.

There were streamers everywhere. Yuffie was flitting about, declaring herself a fairy lost in the forest. Barret threw a shoe at her, and she shut up when it hit Reeve's groin. While Reeve was on the floor with watery eyes, Red was lying on the bar. Tifa had laid out a bowl for him which he protected between his paws. It had taken him a few drinks to accept the bowl (believing it was degrading) and Tifa had to put it on the bar before he would drink from it. He would never admit the real reason he had drunk from it was because without opposable thumbs it was hard to hold a bottle.

After some discussion, there was a gathering around a table, and Barret and Vincent began to arm wrestle. Vincent, whose cheeks were only slightly pink by the induced alcohol agreed, and they both used their prosthetic arms.

Cid poked Barret in the side, and Vincent won.

Vincent was then demanded that he arm wrestle against Tifa.

Vincent lost, and passed out on the table.

It was a glorious day indeed.

Tifa wasn't really one for alcohol. After witnessing the things she had seen as a bartender, she had shied away from the potent substance.

Tifa sipped on a small glass, glancing around her, noticing that Cloud was missing from the festivities.

She sighed, slipping from her seat and walked up the steps, leaving a rather frightful scene behind. Currently Yuffie and a recovered Reeve were decorating Vincent's face with Yuffie's make up. They had been fighting over whether or not to give him a war paint look, or the feminine porcelain doll look. In the end his face had been covered in white powder. His eyelids were a delicate blue color, and he had rosy cheeks, and scandalous red lips.

He also had the red lipstick trailing up his cheeks beneath his eyes, and Wutai symbols painted on his cheek.

Barret would have nightmares for the next week.

Cid and Nanaki were on top of the bar, bellowing some garbled rendition of Tainted Love, in which Shera became highly offended and tied Cid's boots together unbeknownst to the victim.

Tifa sighed, leaving the chaos behind her. She moved down the hall, seeing that Cloud's bedroom door was ajar slightly. She pushed it open to see that Cloud was rummaging through his desk drawers. She watched his back a moment, before finally speaking up.

"What are you looking for, Cloud?"

He turned quickly, banging his knee on the desk. He cursed, and met her eyes.

She gave a little snort of disbelief; his eyes were glazed slightly, and he looked a bit unsteady on his feet.

He had reached 'it' then.

The one thing about Cloud was that it was near impossible for him to get drunk. He would go and go and go and go, and be perfectly fine. Most of the time when he got 'drunk' he would pass out in his current seat. There were rare times, though, when 'it' would occur. When that one little drink would finally push him over, and he didn't pass out.

One moment Cloud would be clear-headed, looking at you, then the next sip he could be in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

It was thoroughly entertaining.

He narrowed his eyes, his knees giving a little wobble, "What?"

She giggled, "You're drunk."

He turned to slowly fully face her, catching his foot on the chair, "No I'm not," he mumbled, shaking his foot free.

"Yes, you are. What're you looking for?"

He raised a hand, shaking a finger in her general direction, "Something Yuffie said...been boterin...bo...bo**ther**ing me," he swallowed, trying to hold onto his train of thoughts, "Sunglasses...can't find them."

Tifa stared at him knowingly, raising an eyebrow, "Oh? What did she say?"

He scratched the back of his head, staring off, "Somethin...something like, I wear...my sunglasses at night. Then she started laughing. I think she stole them. I can't find them."

Tifa began to giggle uncontrollably now, and she held her stomach.

"What?" he asked sourly.

"Cloud..."

"What? I can't..." he looked around his desk, throwing his arms up in frustration, "I can't find them anywhere."

Tifa giggled, putting her head in her hand, "Cloud..."

"I'm serious. She stole 'em. I know she did, little boter...bo...bothering ninja freak."

Tifa cackled in delight, and Cloud narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Cloud..." Tifa finally got herself under control, and looked at him seriously, "I know where your sunglasses are."

His eyes bulged slightly, "Where?"

She pointed at his head, and he looked behind him, at the wall.

He looked back at her, deathly serious, "Tifa they aren't there."

"Cloud! They're on your head!"

He frowned, reaching up and patting his head. Sure enough, his sunglasses were sitting in his hair. He sighed, pulling them off, and dropping them on the desk. Tifa walked over, pointing at him.

"See? I told you that you were drunk."

"Am not," he whined, facing her.

She giggled, "Yes, you are."

He shook his head, turning slightly, "I am not."

There was a sudden crash from downstairs, and they both jumped. Cloud eyed the door wildly, and Tifa sighed.

"I bet Cid just realized his boots were tied together."

"Fiendish."

This sent Tifa into another round of laughter.

"What?"

"You said fiendish."

Cloud frowned again, "What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Tifa met his eyes, "That just doesn't sound like something you would say. It was funny."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Fluffy-kins."

Tifa snorted violently, "Oh stop–

"Snicker-doodles–

"Cloud," Tifa had tears in her eyes, "Stop!"

"Pretty pretty princess."

"Cloud!" Tifa folded with laughter.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "See, I think you're drunk. It isn't that funny."

Tifa crossed her arms, "Cloud...you just said pretty pretty princesses. There's no way you're sober."

"Am too."

"Prove it, then," Tifa said defiantly.

"Fine."

Tifa smirked at the challenge, waiting for him to think of something.

He thought of something, but it certainly wasn't something he would've done if sober just because he lacked the courage.

He leaned forward violently, and kissed her full on the lips. It was not a pleasant kiss mostly because a drunk person cannot kiss, and mostly because Cloud started laughing, and pulled back.

Tifa stared at him wide eyed, and Cloud raised a hand.

"See? I'm cone sold stober."

And with that, he promptly fell backwards in a dead faint.

Tifa sighed as he landed on the floor with a thud, and rolled her eyes. She made him as comfortable as possible, before pinning a note to his shirt.

It read:

_Good Morning_,

_Don't move, you have a hangover. There's asprin and water on your desk (So are your sunglasses) and you passed out on the floor last night._

_You also kissed me._

_See you downstairs._

_Tifa._


	20. Want

_Want  
_For: _Me  
_Prompt: _Bad night/day/year  
_Summary: It is easy to be trapped by something you've wanted, when it's never wanted you before.

Yuffie sat across from Tifa, watching as the woman bounced the toddler on her knee. The little girl gurgled, a snot bubble escaping her nose. Yuffie snorted.

The day was bright, sunlight beating on their backs as they sat out on the patio of Yuffie's father's summer villa in Costa Del Sol. Tifa poked her daughters stomach, ensuing a fit of giggles from the baby.

Three years out of college, and Yuffie was officially a journalist for _National Geographic_, focusing on traveling to foreign lands and learning of cultures. Tifa...Tifa hadn't finished college, when bouncing baby Angela came along, Tifa had put her education on hold to take care of the little girl, resorting to being a bartender.

He sent money every two weeks, ever the faithful to his bubbly child; a phone call here and there to hear his daughter's first words, hearing of all the 'firsts' he had missed out on.

Tifa idly bounced the girl still, sipping on the red wine Yuffie had gotten out for celebration.

"I'm proud of you, Yuffs...you did well for yourself, and quickly," Tifa grinned.

"I've never been one to let anything slow me down," Yuffie raised her glass in response.

"Ever so modest," Tifa giggled.

Yuffie pressed her lips together as her eyes graced Tifa's ringless finger, before swallowing. Courage she had plenty of, except for when it came to this. Still, after all this time, she needed to know.

"I have to know something, Tifa."

Tifa was rocking the toddler to sleep now, Angela's eyes drooping, "Hmm?"

"Why...did you do that?"

Tifa blinked, looking up, "Excuse me?"

"I mean..." Yuffie sighed, "It's just...I know you two were- are close, but...you two had never even like...made out before...and the first time..."

"You mean why I had slept with Cloud?"

Yuffie flushed, "I mean...I know he's good looking and everything...but...I mean, after all that drama with Aeris I figured...he just didn't strike me as the dependable type of guy. The type of guy you have a child with," she gestured to the sleeping Angela.

Yuffie flushed, suddenly realizing what she said, but Tifa laughed lightly. It spurred Yuffie on, giving her courage to continue.

"I mean, you had so many options! There were plenty of guys who would've wanted to make an actual relationship with you...an actual commitment!" Yuffie looked down, picking at her nails, "I...I just wanted you to have better. You're so much more...you just don't go out and have sex with guys," Yuffie blurted out, "You aren't that type of girl."

Yuffie couldn't look up, she was ashamed for attacking her friend like that. She hesitantly glanced up as Tifa sat her wine glass down, a contemplative look over her figures.

"...It's easy to fall into being wanted, when you've never been wanted before."


	21. Clash of the Titans

_Clash of the Titans  
_For: _Meilinoa  
_Prompt: _Training  
_Summary: Cloud, you're so dense it isn't even funny.

Cloud Strife had done many stupid things in his life, many. One could characterize Cloud as dense, and a little slow when it came to personal things. Though, it must be said one usually considered Cloud as a formidable opponent, and a worthy and strategic one at that. Sadly Cloud sometimes let his dense side get the best of him.

As Cloud passed through the glass doors of the gym, he caught sight of the martial arts class in the far corner. He sighed, his gym bag thrown across his shoulder, before moving slowly to watch them.

Cloud had never been one to understand the appeal in hand-to-hand combat, (nor could he ever fully grasp it, but that's beside the point) so he found it to be a bore, especially when all the combatants did was punch and block the air. He really couldn't see any of the martial arts trainees as any type of challenging opponent. When it came to fencing, or any type of sword fighting at least blades met, at least people actually _fought_ instead of just standing around in rows kicking air.

Of course, Cloud never was present for the entirety of a martial arts lesson, so he wouldn't know that the trainees in fact actually exchange blows from time to time. Of course, that is also beside the point.

Cloud glanced at the clock on the wall; they were running over their scheduled time slot again.

He sighed, heading into the locker room to unlock the cabinet that held his swords. He pulled one out, strapping the sheath to his back before heading out to the floor.

They were _still _out there. Cloud felt his jaw tightened as he headed over towards the young teens learning how to punch air.

The martial arts instructor was standing at the front with her back to the mirror, and she put her hands on her hips when she saw him.

_Dammit..._ he thought; he turned to a whimpering pile of mush whenever he tried to combat with her.

Words, that is, he could totally take her in a one on one battle.

As if she was reading his mind, she raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say a single word. None of his students had arrived yet, so he grudgingly crossed his arms over his chest.

She smirked, her red eyes fiery, before speaking, "Alright, that's enough. Start your warm down stretches, and clear the floor."

As the students began to stretch Tifa sauntered over towards where Cloud was.

She smirked at him again, "Strife."

Cloud felt his eye twitch, "Lockhart. You were running a bit late."

She lifted a shoulder, "So? Look, you're students are barely starting to trickle in. We'll be off the floor in time, as always."

Cloud grunted something, and Tifa glanced over her shoulder, "See? They're already done. You worry too much, Strife."

"Hardly," he growled, following her towards the mirror.

He kept his eyes averted as she bent over to pack up her bag on the floor; he'd been caught once staring and he wasn't about to get caught again.

When she stood he met her eyes, and she grinned.

He scowled, "What?"

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's end this; I know how you feel about me and my students. We've got time, might as well prove once and for all my art is more useful than yours."

"What?"

She sighed heavily, "I swear Strife, you're slower than a car in park."

"Hey."

"Come on," she moved out onto the mats, "Let see if that sword of yours actually can do anything."

"No," he said firmly, "This blade is sharp."

She grinned playfully, "It won't even get a chance to touch me."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"You heard me...are you afraid, Strife? Backing down?"

"No," he said quickly, and he saw her eyes flash in surprise at how quickly he drew his blade.

"Look, it's dangerous–

She smirked, "Don't go easy on me."

"What?" he asked again, but he blinked and she was moving.

_What the?!_ Cloud flinched, bringing his sword up, Tifa's foot connecting with the flat of the blade. She grinned, nodding her head, before pushing off the blade with her foot and flipping backwards.

"...uh..." Cloud said, and she dove forward again.

_She's crazy!_

Cloud brought his sword around, taking a light, weak slash towards her, one he could stop if needed. Tifa ducked it easily bringing her elbow into his rib cage, grabbing his forearm, and butting his face with the back of her head in one movement.

Cloud stumbled back, holding his nose.

Tifa had already moved away from him, "Come on, Strife...don't go easy on me."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, diving forward, taking the offensive.

He brought his blade up, and Tifa moved to the side easily. Cloud changed the blade's course, bringing it around towards her. She ducked, kicking her feet out towards Cloud's. Cloud jumped, rolling backwards, and brought the flat of his blade up to meet with her fist. He winced when her fist collided with the blade, sending vibrations down to his hands. She didn't even flinch, instead brought her right foot up in a round house kick, and connected solidly with his jaw.

Cloud flew backwards, losing his grip on his sword and landed on his backside. He winced, sitting up slowly, expecting her to be there taunting him or preparing to kick him or something. He opened his eyes, instead finding her hand outstretched towards him.

He stared at warily and she rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to flip you, I promise."

He slowly took her hand, surprised at how gentle it was compared to the show of strength moments before. She pulled him up easily, leaning in close. He bent backwards, and she grinned.

Tifa brought a hand up to her mouth, shielding it, "Figured you didn't want to get embarrassed in front of your students."

Cloud looked up, catching sight of several of his students standing there watching them with awe.

_Crap..._

Tifa rolled back on her feet, stretching her arms above her head, "Listen, if you want lessons on how to defend yourself against a combatant like me, I'd be glad to help."

His eyes smoldered as he glared at her, and her face fell a bit.

"Just get done early tomorrow..." she blinked, surprised when he spoke "I could teach you a couple things; you left yourself open."

She smiled, her eyes softening, "Then why didn't you go for the blow?"

"Because my blade was sharp..."

She leaned in, grinning, "And...?"

He rolled his eyes, "And you caught me off guard."

"That's right," she grinned, picking up her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Tifa walked towards the locker rooms, and Cloud barely noticed one of his students coming to stand beside of him. He watched as she flipped her hair free, and glanced over her shoulder one last time, blushing and grinning.

"So," Denzel asked, leaning on his practice sword, "When you gonna ask her out?"

Cloud didn't even take his eyes off of Tifa as he wacked the back of Denzel's head.


	22. Minty Fresh

_Minty Fresh  
_For: _Cerberus angel  
_Prompt: _Sweets  
_Summary: She's a sucker for them.

Cloud was sitting on the couch in the living room. The windows were frosted, and outside snow was falling softly. Cloud tipped his head back; he was exhausted. For the past week, Cloud had put in probably a 90 plus hour week, and the week wasn't even over technically. After delivering countless packages, and driving an infinite amount of miles, it was finally Saturday night, Christmas eve, and after what seemed like ages Cloud was finally just _sitting._

There were dark bags beneath his eyes, and his body felt weary with exhaustion. The only light in the room was the orange glow from the fire, and the soft lights on the Christmas tree. Tifa had taken Denzel out ice skating again, Cloud too tired to go, and Marlene had a bit of a cold. Tifa had wanted Marlene to stay in for fear of her cold getting worse for Christmas morning.

Cloud sighed, at the point of almost sleeping, his mind completely blank.

There was a soft rustle to his left.

Cloud cracked an eye, catching sight of Marlene clad in her purple pajamas, clutching her ragged, stuffed chocobo closely to her chest.

Cloud sat up, inhaling sharply, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Marlene glared at him, "I have a cold. I'm not _that_ sick."

"What is it?"

Marlene glanced at the tree, "The tree isn't done. Will ya help me finish it?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Marlene hooked the chocobo beneath her elbow and dove onto the floor, pulling out a package of candy canes from beneath the bed.

"Why...did you hide that?"

Marlene scoffed, "They'd already be gone. She would've eaten them all."

Cloud frowned, but Marlene ignored him, ripping open the package.

"I need you to get the top," Marlene proclaimed, thrusting a candy cane at him.

Cloud took it slowly, standing to help Marlene 'finish' the tree.

They were halfway through the box when Marlene frowned.

"There's a broken one. Here, you have it, Cloud."

Cloud took it, opening the package and handing a piece to Marlene before taking one for himself.

Marlene grinned, before continuing to hang the candy canes.

When they finally finished, Cloud crashed gratefully back onto the couch, finishing off a piece of the broken candy cane. Marlene sighed contentedly, before walking out of the living room.

Cloud sighed, tipping his head back in relaxation again.

A door banged open, and Cloud flinched, but ignored it.

"We're back!" Tifa called, and Cloud heard the scurry of feet on the floor.

"Hey, Cloud!" Denzel popped up beside the couch, grinning.

His nose and cheeks were red, and his ice skates were thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, Denzel," Cloud said, giving a faint smile.

Denzel grinned wider, rushing across the floor back towards the kitchen, shouting for Marlene.

A soft hand on his shoulder alerted Cloud to her presence.

Tifa stood behind the couch, smiling down at him, "You look beat."

He grunted.

He heard a soft gasp, "Who put up candy canes?"

"Marlene made me. I just finished one off myself–

Cloud cut off, his eyes flying open in shock as Tifa pressed her lips to his.

Tifa broke off the kiss, blushing deeply.

"Uh...thanks..."

Tifa grinned, "It's quicker to kiss you than it is to open a candy cane."

**A/N: **Tifa loves candy canes, she loves candy cane kisses more. Such is life.

**Duderman: **THANK YOU! Thank you so much! I really appreciate your review. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories, and I hope to live up to these standards you've given me. O.o Anyways, thank you once again!

Here's the list. Rant and rave if it's wrong!

Requests

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog** Filled**  
2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled**  
3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled**  
4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled**  
5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled**  
6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled**  
7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled**  
8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled**  
9. elebelly – irony **Filled**  
10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled**  
11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled**  
12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled**  
15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled**  
17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled**  
18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her **Filled**  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder)  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends  
23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled**  
24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled**  
28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled**  
30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled**  
34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident)  
39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings  
41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Cloud is missing, Tifa freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Filled  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia  
45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl"Gender Bender" (I should've expected that from you XD It'll be fun!)  
46. Iskra revoir - Beach trip  
47. firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja- Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers


	23. Frosted

_Frosted  
_For: _Sparky  
_Prompt: That incident seven years ago  
Summary: Some memories are painful; some are difficult to see through, like a frosted window. To move on from the past and see into the present is something he strives for.

He's staring, standing in the cool, night air before the monument in the center of Edge. It represents Meteor, he supposes, on that fateful day it fell from the sky and halfway crashed into Midgar.

It means nothing to him.

A monument cannot bring back the people Meteor took. A monument is pointless without the shows of sacrifice on them.

There is no monument for her; few people know of her death, and even fewer knew of her existence. He has practically been erased from history; his entry into SOLDIER, his rise through it, his death and the betrayal ShinRa served him has been erased from computer files. He is practically a phantom, a man that never existed and the only proof of him living is the broadsword above shattered Midgar, and the twisted memories that haunt the boy he left behind.

There is also no monument for Nibelhiem. There will never be one, because the Nibelhiem incident _never happened_. He didn't watch his town brutally slaughtered before his own eyes; it's still standing after all...it was never torched by the once hero turned mad. It didn't happen.

ShinRa will always be like that though, he thinks. ShinRa is tangled in a web of lies that they cannot escape, and to acknowledge such a bitter and tragic incident like the one Nibelhiem experienced would mean acknowledging many other tragedies that befell the company. It would mean that even though ShinRa has already caused so much tragedy and death in the public's eye, they would be the cause of more. Rufus would never be able to accept another stain to his family's name; he's probably still trying to redeem himself with donating money, and building _monuments_.

His mind has been laced with bitter thoughts lately.

But what can he ask for? That Rufus own up to every sin his father and that godforsaken company committed? He hates Rufus, but it isn't Rufus' fault that he ended up in a tube of mako for five years of his life. It'd be easier if he knew who to blame, if there was one person he could call out for the disaster that has been his life. Of course there is no singular person responsible for everything so it makes it much harder.

He just hates these monuments; like some carving will make all the ramifications just even out. He doesn't like how they try to gloss over the blame because he's taken the blame for a long time and he's tired of it. He knows he partly to blame, but he's learned that he isn't the only one to blame.

Despite the fact he's learned that the only one who needed to forgive him was himself, he also knows that he'll always brood just because that's a part of him. That and the fact that the anniversary is coming up tomorrow doesn't help at all. Since there is no monument for Nibelhiem, and since that town is only a shell of nightmares which he'd rather not return to is the reason why he finds himself before the Midgar Monument.

"They sure didn't waste anytime fixing this thing, huh?"

He turns his head slightly, acknowledging the pale figure a couple feet behind him. She stares up at the monument as she walks up beside of him, and he follows her with his eyes silently.

She doesn't even look at him, "I figured you'd be out here."

He'd thought about going to the church, but the church isn't a place for brooding, not anymore at least. How can you brood in a place that cured so many people?

She finally glances at him with a small smile on her face, and he averts his gaze quickly.

Her voice is slow, hesitant, "Do...you need to be alone?"

He shakes his head no; it is pointless to shun away the only other person who experienced the Nibelhiem tragedy, the only other person who really knows and understands its existence.

"Okay," she breathes, and he glances at her.

Her breath is frosting up in the cold night and he finally notices that she's shivering. He turns his eyes back to the monument.

It's hard for him to see through the past into the present, and even harder to see into the future. It's hard for him to think of a future because he's struggled so long just living in the present. He takes each day one at a time, and doesn't know any other way how to; to think into the future would be giving him hope and dreams that could easily fail.

Sometimes at night when he's almost asleep, he starts hoping, but then there's near silence, and the silence drips with everyone he's ever failed.

His mother.

Zack.

Aeris.

Tifa.

She obviously isn't dead, but she's had about as many near death experiences as him, and even if that promise seems like a childish delusion now the fact remains that she is important to him, and he will do what it takes to protect her.

She sighs deeply, and he swallows; she should get back inside.

"Another year then," his low voice startles her slightly.

He gives a tiny smirk; she'd been thinking deeply then.

She glances at him, "We'll be okay," she turns her eyes back on the monument, "I think...I think it gets a little easier each year...to deal with what's happened. Despite it all...a lot of good things have happened. We've got a lot of people that care about us now."

She turns, facing him, "We got lucky. We could've been a lot worse off."

_A lot more people could've died..._ her unsaid words hang in the air, ringing of the past, suspended in her frozen breath.

He clears his throat before speaking, "We did."

She blinks, her eyes big at this statement on such a solemn occasion. Her eyes study him before crinkling up at the edges and she smiles at him.

His breath catches a bit because every time she smiles at him the present gets a little clearer, and he can see through the past more and more; the present is almost completely clear and he thinks more of the people he's saved rather than the people he's failed.

"We should go in," he says softly.

She gives a little sigh of relief; she's freezing, he can tell. He doesn't mind going in now because it warms his heart a little to think she would've stayed out here freezing just to make sure he was okay.

And he is okay...or he's getting there.

He falls in beside of her, slowing his pace so her short legs can keep up.

She's still smiling, even if there is a bit of sadness in her eyes.

He hopes she keeps smiling so maybe one day he can see beyond the past and into the present, and even the future.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviews loves! **Duderman: **Ha! Don't worry, I was flattered XD

As per usual, rant and rave if wrong. :D

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog** Filled**  
2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled**  
3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled**  
4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled**  
5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled**  
6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled**  
7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled**  
8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled**  
9. elebelly – irony **Filled**  
10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled**  
11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled**  
12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled**  
15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled**  
17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled**  
18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her **Filled**  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder)  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends  
23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled**  
24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled**  
28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled**  
30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled**  
34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled**  
39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings  
41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Filled  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia  
45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl"Gender Bender"  
46. Iskra revoir - Beach trip  
47. firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja- Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. zenbon zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams - Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nurses him and says 'I love you' subconsciously.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata- ripped pants


	24. Strife

**A/N: **Prepare for the ultimate epic drabble..COUGH COUGH...yeah, drabble, that's what it is. I KEPT WRITING AND I COULDNT STOP. Heh, forgive me if there is any mistakes with legal systems and what not. The only murder show I watch is Matlock. XD Anyways, I could've easily made this into a longer multi-chap. Consider this the abridged version, heh. Enjoy!

**PS **You could consider the chapter **T** for death, kissing, and a curse word. IM NOT CHANGING IT FOR THAT. You have your warning. GOOD DAY XP

_Strife  
_For: _src83  
_Prompt: _Cloud&Tifa solve mystery (detectives)  
_Summary: They didn't exactly see eye to eye, but detectives always had a thing against P.I.'s. Still, he never thought something like this would happen.

By the time Detective Cloud Strife arrived on the scene, the man's body temperature had cooled slightly. Forensics were dancing around the body, and the room surrounding. Cloud stepped over broken glass, surveying the room before him. It had been a glass table that the body of Rufus had shattered. The cause of death was obviously the deep wound in the middle of his chest. There was a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket, and a broken vase of red roses strewn across the floor. It was obvious whatever Rufus was expecting that night it was certainly not his brutal murder.

Cloud sighed, stooping to look down at the lifeless eyes that gazed upwards.

"When did we find him?"

Zack glanced at Cloud, "About two hours ago. Maid came up after she heard the table break."

Cloud nodded his head shortly, and stood slowly, "The dinner?"

Zack gave Cloud a mischievous grin, "His lady of the night. According to the maid she didn't show."

"Find her. Any other visitors?"

"None we know of, but if you'll take a look over there," Zack gestured towards the far wall, "The balcony doors are open. We're dusting it for fingerprints, and the whole shebang. I don't think he stood up and opened the door for some fresh air. The AC is on. Course he could just be an inconsiderate bastard, he does have enough money to afford to be one."

"I'm assuming his life insurance pays a hefty check."

"Yup," Zack said, "Doesn't make any sense for his woman to kill him, though. She probably lives off of his tabs."

"Still, find her."

"Ya know, I'm _your _superior. Shut your face and listen for once."

Cloud glared at Zack.

Zack grinned, unperturbed, "He's got a half brother...a _real_ screw up, too. Hidden from the public eye and everything. He could use the money, but he's supposedly located over at Golden Saucer gambling away the _last_ check Rufus gave him."

"Anyone else?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Zack put his hand to his chin, "Maybe it's some dramatic suicide thing."

"Who else?"

"Vice President of Rufus' company. Sephiroth, or something weird like that. He's next in line for the company, and I'm sure he won't mind the salary boost."

Cloud grunted in agreement.

"He's also got a wife, but apparently they're separated. I don't think she could get more than she already has out of him."

"Bring in his mistress, his wife, his second in command and his disgraceful half brother."

"Too bad they all have alibis."

Cloud wheeled on Zack, "This is the reason why I hate being called late."

"And interrupt you from the stunning date I hooked you up with?"

"Zack."

"Fine, I'm kidding. Anyways, Sephiroth is in Kalm. The mistress, well, we haven't found her yet... his wife is in Costa del Sol, and his brother, well, you already know where he is."

"Bring them in regardless."

"Well, duh."

Cloud glanced at Zack, "I'm going back to the station."

* * *

Cloud was walking down the sidewalk towards the rather shabby home Rufus' half brother Reno resided in. 

Conversations kept playing through his head, mostly those between him and Zack. Apparently Rufus' mistress had been there that night; a witness had seen the blonde woman entering the building. That didn't mean it was the mistress Elena though; it could've been any blonde woman and undoubtedly the prosecution would pin her up to the murder though.

It didn't make sense, though, not to Cloud. The mistress had no motive; the prosecution may be able to pull off that she was tired of being the 'lady of the night' and wanted a promotion to girlfriend or something like that.

What made more sense was the belligerent half brother, or possibly Rufus' second in command. Both had alibis, but with the money Sephiroth had Cloud wouldn't put it past him to hire a hitman.

Cloud sighed; it wouldn't do him good to get caught out here. He needed to move quick, never mind the fact that he didn't have a search warrant. The state didn't even want to press Sephiroth, they were going after the mistress; this was something Cloud would have to do on his own, to at least clear his conscious.

If Elena was lucky, the evidence would be mostly circumstantial, but her fingerprints were all over that apartment, and if the witness identified Elena as the woman entering the exclusive building, then she could be convicted.

Cloud came to stand before the ratty home staring at it in a disgusted manner.

He glanced down the sidewalk, not spotting anyone, before taking a slow steps to push through the chain link gate.

"He isn't home," a voice sounded from his left.

Cloud flinched, his gaze resting on the figure leaning up against the house. She was wearing a short, leather jacket and jeans; her burgundy tank top matched the color of her eyes, and her long hair was framing her face.

His eyes narrowed, "Lockhart...what are you doing here?"

She gave a playful grin, "You aren't happy to see me?"

"I didn't know you had been _hired_ for this case."

Tifa pushed off the wall, "I'm sorry I'm not a lap dog for your chief."

"Just a free lancer."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "I make more money than you, but that's besides the fact. Tseng hired me; he's defending the woman, Elena."

"Of course he did," Cloud muttered.

Tseng, the lawyer representing Elena, had a knack for hiring the most annoying yet surprisingly affective P.I. in existence: Tifa Lockhart. Well, in reality she wasn't that annoying except when on the job, but he'd never admit that. They had an unannounced rivalry that transcended others.

"He isn't home," she nodded to the door, "But there's a window around back that I'm going through. Care to join me?" she teased.

Cloud didn't reply for a moment, "I don't have a warrant."

"Because _you're_ not supposed to be here. They think they have enough evidence on the girl, huh? She could never murder anyone...she's too much of a quivering girl to even hold a blade, let alone wield one. I doubt she could even cut a steak," Tifa said.

"I don't have a warrant," Cloud repeated, because nothing else would come to mind.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Come on, Cloud. Where's your adventurous side? I know you aren't here just to pass on condolences to the 'grieving' brother."

Tifa waited a moment, but Cloud made no move. She sighed, before turning and heading back around the house. Cloud hesitated a moment, before finally deciding to follow her.

Around back, the weeds were near knee high, and Tifa was dodging through the mass with delicate steps.

"Speed up."

Tifa nearly jumped out of her skin, and sent Cloud a withering glare over shoulder.

"If you're in such a hurry, make yourself useful," Tifa gestured towards a window.

Cloud grunted, moving towards the window and forcing the window open. Tifa stepped up beside of him quickly before sticking her head in and glancing around the apparent bedroom.

"Ew," she said softly.

Cloud glanced at her, "Let me help you–

Tifa scoffed, putting her hand on the sill and levering herself up and easily swung through the open window.

"Come on Strife; we've got work to do," she smirked at him.

He narrowed his eyes before slowly pulling himself through the window. She grabbed his hand to keep him from falling as he tripped inside, only serving to embarrass him more.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said, already eyeing the disgusting bedroom.

"Do you smell that?"

Tifa's face contorted into a grimace, "Unfortunately, yes I do."

Cloud gave a tiny smirk, following the P.I. as she dodged piles of clothing. Tifa reached the door, tugging on it slightly when it stuck. The door creaked loudly, and Tifa slowly poked her head out of the door.

"I thought you said he wasn't home," Cloud whispered.

"Well, he didn't answer the door," Tifa replied tartly, "Maybe he's passed out on the couch."

Tifa didn't wait for Cloud to reply, and began slowly making her way up the hall. There was a kitchen on the left, and a closed door on the right. Up ahead Cloud could see the living room. Tifa inched her way carefully into the living room, wary of the windows that ran along the front of the house.

Once they saw that the room was empty, and the curtains were pulled closed mostly, Tifa dove into the wreckage that Reno called home. There was a coffee table swathed in papers, trash, magazines, and ash trays. Tifa picked up a pencil, poking at things on the coffee table.

"You know he could've chewed on that."

Tifa dropped the pencil quickly not even glancing at Cloud.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me work?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here, remember?"

Tifa sighed softly, crouching down beside the coffee table and picking through some folded up papers.

"Hey, look at this," she said softly, picking up a small piece of paper.

"What is it?" Cloud knelt beside of her.

Tifa held the paper out for him to see, "These numbers...it's phone numbers, but that isn't his hand writing. Look at that crossword...this is way too neat to be his."

"What if it's a girl's?"

Tifa flat out glared at Cloud, "Are you even serious? Have you looked at this place? Do not insult my fellow women with that kind of statement."

Cloud's eyebrows rose, "Sorry."

"You should be," Tifa grumbled, but then cleared her throat, "We need to copy these numbers down."

"Right," Cloud replied, digging through his pockets for some paper.

Tifa whipped out a notepad from her jacket, and picked up the pencil she had dropped earlier. She copied the numbers carefully before putting the paper and pencil back exactly as she found it.

"That doesn't prove anything..."

"No," Tifa admitted, "But I'll check out these numbers. If they're any interesting, I'll give you a heads up and you can check his phone records."

"There's a possibility he could've called on a pay phone."

"True, but I doubt he'll throw this away; you can get a search warrant if you need to. I mean, look around...he's a pack rat."

Cloud stood slowly, "Let's check his room."

Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but cut off quickly; there were voices coming through the front door.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly before reacting instinctively. He latched onto Tifa's arm, and drug her back towards Reno's bedroom. Tifa watched stunned, as the door knob jiggled a few times. They quickly and silently made their way back, Tifa praising their luck as the front door got jammed. Cloud quickly pulled Tifa into the bedroom, and slowly closed the door.

Cloud leaned against the door, listening as a loud roar of laughter came down the hall.

"Rude! Shut up, man, you _knew_ I'd forget something."

"No excuse, Reno."

"Whatever," the footsteps were coming towards them, "It's in the back; just hold up for a minute, will ya?"

Tifa's eyes widened as Reno's voice sounded dangerously close. She grabbed onto the front of Cloud's shirt and tugged him towards the closet. They stumbled inside the tiny room, Tifa pulling the door closed quickly.

Cloud braced himself against the back wall with one hand, and grabbed Tifa's waist who was having to lean against him to prevent from spilling out into the bedroom.

The bedroom door opened, and they both held their breath. Through the slats over the closet doors, Cloud could see the red-headed half brother stumble over towards his night stand. Reno stood by it a minute, before putting something in his pocket.

Cloud felt a surge of relief as Reno began to head for the door. Dread crept through him though as Reno paused, glancing over his shoulder towards the open window. Cloud's grip on Tifa tightened and she sensed his distress. Her fists tightened over the fabric of his shirt and she fought from swallowing.

Reno sauntered over to the open window before cursing lightly, and slamming it closed, "Stupid kids."

And then he was gone.

Tifa waited until she was sure Reno was out of the house before letting out a sigh of relief. Cloud swallowed, the silence of the house making their breathing seem much louder. They stood like that for a moment more to give Reno and his guest time to get down the street.

Tifa sighed deeply, and Cloud cleared his throat. Tifa flinched, blushing crimson as she released him, and opened the rickety closet door. She stumbled out into the bedroom, Cloud catching her arm to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling her arm free, and moving towards the window.

"You aren't sticking around?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

Tifa's eyes widened and she gave a nervous laugh, "Are you kidding? It sounds like people come in through that window all the time. I'm leaving; it might be best if you do the same."

Cloud nodded his head slowly, "Right."

* * *

Cloud was sitting at his desk when a scrawny girl burst through the door. Cloud's eyes darted up in shock recognizing Tseng's wild, younger sister, Yuffie. 

"...Yuffie?"

"Oh good, you remember me," Yuffie slammed the door shut behind her, making Cloud flinch slightly.

Cloud glanced at his watch; it read 10:42 PM.

He turned his gaze on Yuffie, "It's a little late–

"I'm glad you're still here. Listen, I need a _big _favor from you."

Cloud frowned; this could not bode well.

"What?"

"Okay, so, Tifa sent me here to tell you that one of the numbers was a direct connection to Sephiroth's private number at his office. I don't know what that means, but that's what she said."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Really? What about the other number?"

Yuffie shook her head, "That's why I'm here...she doesn't know I'm here but she doesn't know I know where she is."

"And where is that?" Cloud's mind was wheeling with the possibilities; Reno had a direct connection to Sephiroth.

"At this really, really shady club...apparently the number was to some guy; Tifa's heading out to a club to _meet him_. He doesn't know she's investigating the case but she's going to this club to _meet him_ and that's bad cos I just figured out who he was."

"Who is he?" Cloud's mind suddenly on the task at hand.

"She's in danger, Cloud! Apparently this is like Sephiroth's estranged cousin or some bull like that. Apparently he and his brothers are shunned from the family. He's got a bad history with the law, too...I think she may get in over her head."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're a cop! And she's a friggin P.I., okay? Not to mention the fact I was going to tell you about the number anyways and obviously you two know something the rest of us don't."

Cloud sat for a moment in silence, Yuffie observing him anxiously.

He finally looked up her with a determined gaze in his eyes, "Where is this club?"

* * *

Tifa Lockhart had never really been one for clubs; the crowd was too much, and the music usually gave her a steady headache. She sighed, weaving between the pulsing bodies, each moving in time with the beat. Tifa didn't make this any special occasion, meeting with Sephiroth's relative. She wore her usual attire, the jacket making the atmosphere of the club nearly unbearable. Tifa elbowed another scantily clad girl before continuing up towards the bar. 

When she had dialed the first number, she had certainly not expected the renowned business man Sephiroth to answer the phone.

His voice had been bitter, "This is the vice president."

"Yes," Tifa had hesitated, "Sephiroth, can I call you that?"

"I suppose," he had grunted.

"I'm Jesse Williams, a reporter with the Midgar Times. I was hoping I could schedule an interview with you sometime."

There had been a pause, "How did you get this number? It's private."

Tifa had grinned to herself, "I have my resources."

Sephiroth had given his low chuckle, "I'm sure you do. I don't normally do this, but since you've somehow managed to get a hold of me and not my secretary, I suppose an interview won't kill me. You intrigue me, Ms. Williams. I'd like to know this leak you speak of."

"I protect my contacts, sir."

Tifa was thrown back into the present as a man with short, silver hair leered at her. Oh yes, this was definitely Loz. His hair was slicked back, and he had a large build. His eyes were a sick looking greenish blue, and his pale skin looked unhealthy. It wouldn't surprise her if this man was a drug addict.

Loz stood slowly, making his way over towards Tifa.

"Jesse, I presume?" Loz grinned.

Tifa mentally scolded herself; it probably hadn't been a good idea to use the same name, but at the time she hadn't been thinking.

"Yes, Loz?"

Loz chuckled, "Yeah, I remember you..."

Tifa couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not; Loz was one of the owners of the club, and he probably 'met' a lot of women each night. If one called him back, of course he'd say he remembered her. The first time Tifa had called his number, she had gotten his voicemail, revealing his name and occupation. It'd been easy for her to form a plan from there.

Tifa smiled in what she hoped was a seductive manner; Loz knew, as well as she, that any girl trooping after him was looking for money or something like that.

She had no intentions of carrying this past what she needed to; all she really needed was some information out of him, preferably about his family and his relationship with Sephiroth.

"Good, I was hoping you would," Tifa said, raising an eyebrow.

Loz chuckled, and smirked, "Of course I would...how could I forget a face like this?"

Loz's fingertips trailed up her cheek slightly, and he took Tifa's shiver of disgust as that of pleasure.

Tifa forced another smile, "So, you're the big shot around here, huh?"

Loz laughed again, "Yes. This is _my_ club."

Tifa didn't bring up his brothers.

"You look familiar...like someone famous..." Tifa supplied.

"Aren't I already famous?"

Tifa pushed on his arm lightly, "You know what I mean..."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right...my cousin, Sephiroth. He's a business man...you've probably seen him a lot on the news lately...his boss was murdered," Loz grinned maliciously.

Tifa swallowed, nodding her head, "Yes, that's it. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"No, no...I understand. You weren't rude at all...you wouldn't believe some of the people I have to deal with on day to day basis."

"Oh?" Tifa leaned on the bar, "Do tell."

Loz touched her elbow, and she fought from flinching, "Say, Jesse, this isn't a good place to talk...how bout we head outside?"

It was a dangerous offer, but Tifa ached to be from the club; plus, he had only said let's go outside, not back to my place.

"Sure," Tifa nodded her head.

Loz smirked triumphantly before leading Tifa towards the entrance. Tifa followed him, Loz receiving a warm greeting from the bouncer outside the club. He threw Tifa a glance and a knowing smile, and Tifa nearly recoiled with horror. Still, she followed Loz down the sidewalk, shoving her hands inside of her pockets. Loz glanced at her with a strange grin, one she couldn't quite read.

"So, you're cousin's boss was killed?"

"Yeah, my _famous _cousin, which makes it that much more...what's the word?"

"Fishy?"

Loz shrugged, "That's one word."

"Do you talk to him much?"

Loz frowned, "Na, how could a man like him be bothered by one like me? I'd ruin his reputation like Reno ruined Rufus'."

Tifa frowned; so Loz knew of Reno, as well as Rufus.

Tifa glanced around, her breath freezing in the cold air; they were in a really bad part of the city...they weren't exactly known for their friendly hospitality in sector seven.

"Is it safe?" Tifa blurted out.

"Huh?" Loz looked up, then caught her expression, "Oh yeah...no one will mess with me."

_Because you're their supplier, _Tifa thought ruefully. She'd lost count of the illegal substances she had seen in the club.

Tifa swallowed as they got further and further from the club, nearing streets she didn't know filled with wrecked, abandoned buildings. Tifa turned back around, feeling panic build in her chest; sector seven was not the place to be at night, despite Loz's popularity amongst its inhabitants. Who said they wouldn't take her and spare Loz?

"I think I should head back," Tifa said suddenly.

Loz glanced at her almost as if she knew she'd say that; he shrugged, unperturbed and headed down the dark street.

Tifa hesitated; so she hadn't found out much, but it was enough. This had gotten out of hand.

Tifa stopped, "You can keep going that way if you want, but I'm not."

Loz chuckled, slowing to face her, breathing out slowly, "Your name isn't Jesse I bet, and even if it was, I certainly don't remember you."

Tifa swallowed, fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach, "Excuse me?"

"I remember every girl I meet, much less the ones I hand out my private number to. I don't hand out my number that often."

"You were drunk," Tifa breathed.

"Nice try," Loz said.

Tifa took two steps backwards, before turning and fleeing down the street. She took time to glance over her shoulder, and gratefully so. She dived into the doorway of a decrepit building as two gun shots rang out in the night, the bullets hitting the concrete wall. Tifa panted heavily, before throwing her shoulder up against the rickety door. The door gave way, and Tifa spilled into the stinking house, before slamming it shut.

Tifa's wild eyes took in the tattered furnishings before darting towards a swinging door. It led into a kitchen, and Tifa swallowed heavily, her eyes darting around the room. There was a backdoor, and Tifa fled to it, yanking it open.

He was standing there, grinning, and sprung through the open doorway easily.

Tifa didn't think twice, her arm springing out reflexively to knock the gun from his hand. It slid across the floor, Loz stunned for a moment. Tifa didn't give him time to think as she brought up her heeled boot, and kicked him across the jaw.

Loz stumbled slightly, recovering far quicker than she expected, and brought a solid fist to the side of her face. Tifa stumbled back, wincing as Loz grinned.

He was more interested in a fight than a quick kill anyways; those were always more fun.

Tifa charged forward, bringing the heel of her palm down across his face. She blocked another punch, and twisted her leg up for another kick to his side. Loz stumbled, but reached out and grasped her throat. Tifa choked, her nails cutting into his fingers as she scrabbled against his hold. Loz smirked, tossing her up against the door she'd come through. Tifa slammed through it, sliding across the floor as she landed.

She grasped her throat, coughing hoarsely as she scrambled across the floor, her legs too weak to stand.

Tifa kept scrambling across the floor even when she heard him step through the door behind her. She drug herself towards the couch and chair, trying to make it to the gap between them. Loz caught her foot, though, before leaning down and picking her up by the back of her jacket. He pressed against her as her stomach pressed into the back of the couch. He supported her weight with one arm, the other hand holding the gun to her cheek.

"Are you already tired of playing?"

Tifa tried to fight against him, but Loz wrapped a strong arm around her arms, holding her close to his chest. Tifa shuddered, and writhed against his hold as he trailed the gun's barrel down her neck and to her chest.

The gun felt too cold, and wreaked of death.

"That's a shame," he said, his breath hot on her ear, "I'm not tired yet."

"N-no," Tifa tried to speak, but her throat was still raw.

"Sh," Loz shushed her, "It'll be okay...it'll be over soon."

"No!" Tifa tried more strongly, but only came out as a whimper.

Loz smirked, "Don't worry, they'll find you in the morning."

Tifa swallowed, prepared for the gunshot.

It was different from the shots she'd heard before, and she didn't feel any pain. Loz twisted, exposing his chest as he turned with his gun raised.

Tifa glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of a figure in the doorway; that had been the noise, the door being flung open.

Two shots, and Loz's grip loosened on her. He fell back over the back of the couch and rolled onto the floor. Tifa watched in horror, her hands clutched before her face, shaking violently.

A gun came into her vision, pointing at Loz's unmoving body. Tifa turned her face to its wielder as a strong arm came around her shoulders, turning her away from the body.

Tifa glanced up at Cloud, his eyes shining with hate and anger in the night.

Cloud finally faced Tifa, standing between her and the couch. Tifa stared up at him, bewildered.

"How did–?"

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, a little forcibly.

"I-I, you killed him–

"Tifa," he said softer; he had never called her by her first name before, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she stammered, "I think...just...bruised."

Cloud put a soft finger to her tender temple, and she winced as pain flared.

Then anger entered his voice, "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I-I found...him, and I was just..trying to see..."

"What? Trying to see what?" Cloud's hands were clenched into fists, "Trying to see if you would get killed? Why did you come out here? And alone? I almost thought my next case would be _yours_."

"No, no Cloud," she said, "I...I... how?"

Cloud glanced off to the side, "Yuffie."

"Oh."

Cloud stared at the floor, and Tifa stared at him, trying to make sure both shots had come from his gun, and not from Loz's.

"We need to get out of here. I'll call Zack–

"Get down!" Tifa screamed, sweeping Cloud's legs out from beneath him with her own.

She fell to the floor with him as a gunshot went off. Cloud swore, landing on his back, Tifa landing on top of him. She hit his chest, catching sight of the ragged Loz on the floor through the gap between the couch and chair. He was moving to point his gun at them.

Tifa didn't think as Cloud fought to regain his breath; she grasped Cloud's hand, pulling it so that the gun faced towards Loz. Her hand squeezed around Cloud's tightly and Cloud instinctively pulled the trigger.

There was a thump as Loz collapsed limp onto the ground, the gun sliding across the floor away from his body.

Tifa's breath was heavy, and Cloud turned his head to see what had happened.

It took him a moment to notice Tifa was shaking more than she had if that was even possible. Her eyes were wide, and she trembled on top of him. He moved slow as to not startle her, keeping his eye on Loz. He swivelled Tifa beneath him as he sat up on his knees, Tifa finally releasing the gun and clinging to his chest.

Cloud remained still for a moment, pointing his gun at Loz, making sure he was dead.

He finally stood, Tifa having to stand with him. Cloud walked slowly towards Loz, nudging the body with his toe, tipping Loz's head so that Cloud could see the lifeless eyes. Regardless, Cloud kicked the gun a little ways further from the body.

Already Cloud could hear the sirens in the distance, and Tifa had still not spoken a word.

* * *

"You were right," Zack mumbled, closing the case file. 

Cloud nodded his head, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Zack glanced up from his desk, "Listen...I know we haven't pinned Sephiroth down yet, but we've got Reno. We've got the murder weapon at Loz's place, it won't be long till we prove that Reno conspired with Sephiroth for the murder...that's how Loz ended up being the one that killed Rufus, anyways."

Cloud nodded his head again.

Zack sighed, dropping the file on his desk, and standing slowly, "Cloud..."

Cloud blinked, meeting Zack's eyes, "Have..." Zack swallowed, "You need a vacation, Cloud."

Cloud glanced to the side, "There's that new case–

"I'll take it. You need a vacation."

Cloud shrugged.

Zack sighed again, "Listen, Cloud...have you...talked to her yet?"

"Who?"

Zack felt like smacking him, "You know _who_. Lockhart."

"Why?"

Instead of punching him, Zack put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Because women are like that. They need closure. She just witnessed a death...and almost her own death at that. You were there...reassure her or something like that."

"I don't know if I'll help..."

"Just do it, trust me. You'll regret it if you won't."

* * *

It was like weaving through a maze; Cloud was disappointed he had never seen Tifa's apartment in order. The boxes were piled up, and Cloud peered around the living room cautiously. He could hear Tifa in the kitchen, and he made his way slowly towards it. 

Her back was facing him as she stood at the counter. A red cat made an impatient mewing noise as Tifa fiddled with the can opener.

"Hush, Red...I knew I shouldn't have packed the electric can opener."

"I can do it."

Tifa screamed, wheeling around, and brandishing the can opener threateningly.

"Don't move!" she yelled, before realizing who it was; she flushed crimson when she saw Cloud.

Cloud eyed it skeptically, "You can't even open a can with that thing."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, tossing the can opener onto the counter, scaring Red.

He hissed at Cloud, and jumped onto Tifa's shoulder.

"How did you get in here?"

"Door was open...your landlord let me in."

Tifa sighed, "Guess he recognized you from the papers."

Cloud shrugged.

"Well, what do you want?"

"What's with the boxes?"

"I'm moving," she replied simply, "I'm going back to my hometown to open a Dojo. Should've stuck with that in the first place."

"Why?"

Tifa's eyes softened, "Because...I killed a man."

Cloud blinked, "Is that it?"

Tifa sighed, slapping her thighs; Red jumped to the floor indignantly.

"You've killed someone before! That's your job, cop! Not me! I just research the aftermath...I don't actually kill people. I don't see people die!" she yelled, breathing heavily.

"You didn't kill him, I did."

"I aimed the gun," she whispered.

"But I pulled the trigger...and if I hadn't, we'd probably be dead."

She averted her eyes, "It was my fault he died."

"You feel guilty for him?"

Tifa looked up, smirking, "Sure...he was slime, but, that was someone's life."

"It was out of protection. Kill or be killed...that's how life is sometimes."

"Not mine," she said defiantly, "I'm going home...I'll stay there and be safe."

"Crime is everywhere."

"And Midgar is safer than a small town?"

Cloud swallowed, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise."

"What about you?" she asked heatedly, "Who will protect you? Who will? When you're in a situation like that again and you don't check to make sure the guy is dead! I won't be there to tell you to get down!"

"I would've...but I was more worried about you."

Tifa flushed crimson, "Still...it's dangerous."

Cloud shrugged, his gaze turning to the floor.

"Stay here..." he mumbled, "Open a dojo here."

She shook her head softly, "I'm moving," she whispered, and turned back around.

That was supposed to be it, she thought...that was the end of this conversation and of...them. He was supposed to leave, and move on with his life.

Tifa froze when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He pulled her against him close, "Stay here..." he whispered, "With me."

She turned in his hold, staring into his heavy lidded gaze before tipping up and kissing him softly.

He pressed her against the counter, her body melding to his as he eased her lips open. She griped his shirt tight, breaking the passionate kiss only just.

"Okay," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

* * *

They had him, it had taken a couple months, but they had Sephiroth at last. He sat up on the witness stand, the evidence laid before them. Zack studied him from the back of the courtroom; something was off. 

Then as the proof was laid out, and Sephiroth's confident smirk failed, the unthinkable happened.

The door to the courtroom opened, and Zack watched as the short man made his way in. Silver hair, a relative of Sephiroth no doubt.

It clicked in Zack then.

He made a sudden lurch forward to shout a warning, but it was too late. The new arrival was already pulling two guns from beneath his jacket, one sailing through the air. Sephiroth reached out with a deft hand, catching it. Sephiroth brought the gun down, and fired, a glancing blow to the side of the lawyer's face. The bailiff was wrestling with his gun as the lawyer collapsed, and people screamed, fleeing the courtroom. Zack pushed up against them, drawing his gun and aiming at Sephiroth.

It took two shots to take down each of them, and Zack made his way up towards the silver-haired bodies. Before he reached them, though, he knew that Sephiroth wasn't one of the bodies laying on the floor.

* * *

Tifa sighed, darkness falling over the city. She turned her gaze across the floor; she hated sweeping the Dojo, but it was something that must be done. Until it got going, she'd have to do the grunt work herself...not that she minded, though. This was her own work, her sweat built this place. 

Cloud was proud of her, and at the thought, she blushed.

The ring was heavy, but it made her feel right, and full.

Tifa swept on, humming to herself softly. She heard the door open, and the heavy clomp of feet through the entry way.

"Cloud," Tifa called out teasingly, "You better take off your shoes before you come in here!"

Not only because it was rules, but also if he tracked dirt in here one more time she was going to go crazy.

Tifa's head raised sharply as the footfalls entered the room.

"Cloud, I told you to–

Tifa cut off short, the broom clattering to the floor.

"S-Sephiroth...I thought, your...court...day...trial..."

The tall man chuckled slightly, and Tifa noticed the long sheath clutched in his hand; there were Katanas on the wall, but she had to reach them first.

Sephiroth took another step forward, "You know, I must say I was highly disappointed when Ms. Jesse Williams didn't show for our interview. You wouldn't happen to know the reason why?"

"You're...supposed to be–

"That's the beauty of having such a loving family willing to do anything for you. You could say it's revenge for killing my brother–

"Brother? Loz was your cousin!"

"Not quite..." Sephiroth shrugged, "Lies...are you really that surprised Ms. Lockhart?"

"I..." Tifa kept backing away, towards the far wall.

Sephiroth smirked, "Go ahead...grab a blade. It will make no difference."

* * *

"Cloud!" 

Cloud winced away from his phone, "Zack...what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Cloud! It's gone wrong! Where the hell is Tifa?"

"At the Dojo. Why?"

"I think she's in trouble, Cloud...Sephiroth wasn't Sephiroth–

"What?"

Zack sighed through the phone, "It was his brothers. Loz was his brother...he has two other brothers, and one of them looks like him! _He_ posed as Sephiroth! Sephiroth is on the lose, Cloud! Cloud? Cloud!"

Zack listened in vain, Cloud's phone laying on the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

* * *

The blade was flying out of her hand, skittering across the floor towards the door. Tifa scrambled after it, but Sephiroth caught her wrists, holding her up. She squirmed in his hold, recoiling away from him. 

"So this is what my brother experienced. I must say, Ms. Lockhart, you do put up a fight."

That was all the warning she got as his long blade sliced hot across her chest. Blood was flowing freely, pouring from her wounds as he tossed her effortlessly away. She landed on her side, away from him.

"And now we wait," Sephiroth said softly.

"_I'll protect you; I promise."_

"Cloud..."

* * *

It was dark and silent in the Dojo, his gun held before him. He moved carefully towards the open door, an object laying before it. Cloud slid the door open further, his eyes widening in shock as he dropped the gun. He had failed her; he had promised her he would protect her. 

"Tifa!" he touched her shoulder softly, "Tifa!"

Her fingers twitched, but he missed it.

A silver flash, and Cloud dodged back, a thin cut on the back of his hand.

"Sephiroth," he growled, spotting the katana on the floor.

He picked it up, recognizing it as his own; the familiar weight felt sturdy in his hand, more sturdy than the gun on the floor.

"Shall we?" Sephiroth asked.

They were a blur, then, darting across the Dojo's floor, Tifa laying in her own blood.

Cloud raised his blade, parring Sephiroth's blow. He slid backwards from the force, raising his blade just in time once again. Cloud pushed back against Sephiroth's blade, forcing Sephiroth backwards. The blades slipped, and Cloud stumbled forward slightly, Sephiroth darting backwards.

Cloud charged after him, Sephiroth dodging easily, but Cloud did not relent, coming on strong. Their blades locked again, sparks flying from the contact. Sephiroth chuckled, and that sent Cloud over the edge. Cloud brushed Sephiroth's blade off easily, twisting low, exposing his back for a half second, but even that was not enough for Sephiroth. Cloud came in low, his blade twisted behind him, and he stepped backwards, into Sephiroth. The blade pierced Sephiroth in the chest, and they both froze. Sephiroth wheezed, his arms going limp, and leaned into the blade.

Cloud forced his blade free, stumbling away from Sephiroth's dead weight as sweat poured off his face. He spotted Tifa's limp form, and fear bubbled in his chest.

He took two steps, and a sudden pain pulled in his chest. Cloud looked down, and in the dim light spotted the gleaming tip of Sephiroth's blade.

Sephiroth jerked his blade free with his final strength, falling limp as Cloud's breath hitched. Cloud put a hand to his chest, falling forward onto his knees as the blood seeped through his fingers.

He drug himself slowly across the Dojo, staring at Tifa's back. The world was starting to swim, his eyes losing focus, the floor and walls blending together, blurred.

His hand came from his chest, reaching out shakily towards her body.

So close...

"Tifa," he whispered, before falling forward onto the floor, his fingers only inches from her back.

"_Who will protect you? Who will? When you're in a situation like that again and you don't check to make sure the guy is dead! I won't be there to tell you to get down!"_

"_I would've...but I was more worried about you."_

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The first thing Cloud was aware of was the steady beep to his left. The second thing he was aware of was the stiffness in his arms as he tried to lift them. His eyes slowly opened, the world slightly blurred.

There was a dark shape beside his bed, and blue eyes connected with blue eyes.

"You're awake!" Zack shouted delightedly, and Cloud winced against his loud voice.

Something was itching Cloud's mind; he couldn't rightly remember what happened.

Another blur was entering the room, with long, brown hair.

A flash–

_He moved carefully towards the open door, an object laying before it. Cloud slid the door open further, his eyes widening in shock as he dropped the gun. He had failed her; he had promised her he would protect her._

Cloud felt panic seize his lungs and the new blur leaned over him, green eyes studying him.

"Cloud, can you hear me?"

Zack interrupted the woman, "Of course he can! He's awake!"

"Captain!" the woman spat sharply, "Another outburst and I will personally kick you out of my hospital!"

The picture was coming into focus, a beautiful woman leaning over him. She was dressed in pink, and wore a doctor's jacket.

"...is...she..." Cloud struggled with words.

"Oh my, he's speaking," the woman said, "That's a good sign."

"Well, duh," Zack replied.

The woman sent him a withering glare, before giving Cloud a tender gaze, "Cloud, how are you feeling?"

"...she...okay?"

"Oh, oh my. I think I know what he's talking about..." the woman muttered, "Captain? Can you stay responsible for five minutes?"

Zack grinned, "I'll try."

The woman rolled her eyes, moving towards the door. Zack leaned over his bed.

"You gave us a scare there, Spike. I thought we'd lost you for sure."

Cloud's breath was short, and he tried again, "...is she...okay...Tifa..." he whispered.

But his gaze fell, and his eyes closed before he heard Zack's reply.

* * *

Cloud woke again, not feeling good, but better than before. The world came into focus much easier this time; the world was dark, and there was a figure sitting beside of his bed, but it wasn't Zack. 

"...Tifa?" he breathed.

The dark head darted up, and she smiled at him, "Hey..." she whispered.

Cloud studied her appearance; she didn't look much better than him, sitting in a wheelchair and a hospital gown.

"How you feel?" she asked softly.

"I love you..."

Tifa blushed, giggling, "That's nice...I love you too," she reached out, touching his forearm, "How do you feel, Cloud?"

"Like shit."

She laughed, coughing slightly, "I missed you."

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

She gripped his hand tightly, "I was for a minute...but Aeris brought me back."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, and Tifa took it as confusion.

"She's our doctor. She and Zack have been fighting all week long. They're already in love, they just don't know it yet."

Cloud closed his eyes in pain, and he felt Tifa squeeze his hand again.

"Cloud," her voice was pained, "What is it?"

"I failed you," he whispered.

"What?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes and found her gaze, "You were in trouble, and I wasn't there."

"Cloud, you came, though, and you did save me. I'm alive because of you."

"You're alive because of Aeris."

She sighed, frowning, "I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to die; I woke up, and you didn't. I thought you were going to leave me."

He shook his head, "I couldn't do that."

"I know that, but I was scared...it was my fault you got hurt. I didn't tell you he was still alive. I told you to check."

Cloud felt a hint of a smile, a ring of the past, "I would have, but I was too worried about you."

Tifa smiled, tears coming to her eyes; she struggled to stand, and Cloud scolded her, "Don't reopen your wounds–

"I'm fine," she bickered, leaning against the bed as she stood.

She smiled down at him, leaning down and hovering over his lips, "You did save me, you know."

He kissed her, and she smiled against his lips.


	25. Tying Up Lose Ends

_Tying Up Lose Ends  
_For: _Purple Parasol  
_Prompt: _'Tying up lose ends.'  
_Summary: Some things take time.

Sometimes he thinks it was a good idea, other times a bad idea. Still, life is life, and he lived his the best that he could these past years. It wasn't like he never saw her, but still, some things just take time.

Three years after Geostigma attacked, they went their separate ways. Marlene had finally settled down with her papa, and he was... he was wanting to live.

It took a lot to leave her, but she understood.

Never had he lived for himself, and done things for himself. Never had he been who he wanted to be. Instead, he had been some hybrid of cells and memories for most of his life. He wanted to be on his own; it was nothing against her, and she understood that, and he was glad for it.

She took Denzel, and after he left, he heard word from Yuffie that she and Denzel had packed up their things and were traveling the planet.

Denzel was angry at him sometimes, but it wasn't like before. He answered all his phone calls, he smiled when he saw him, and sent him cards and birthday gifts when he couldn't make it to wherever they were.

Life wasn't perfect; sometimes money was tight, but that was what his swords were for, and his skills. So he was finally a mercenary, himself, and not his Zack self. He could imagine this was what it would've been like if Zack would've lived and ShinRa wouldn't have found them...traveling across the planet slaying monsters, living each day as it came. It was a freedom he hadn't had until then.

Today is Denzel's twentieth birthday. They're having a party for him at the bar; the two finally came home and settled back in after two years on the road.

He's late, but he can bet Vincent is later.

Yuffie is chirping about something in the doorway, probably the rain. She hears Fenrir before she sees him, and Yuffie screams turning around. Yuffie pounces on him before he's even got the kick-stand down, and almost results in a wound for Fenrir, but not quite.

Yuffie dances around him, despite the years of age tacked on she still is a ball of endless energy.

He feels older and tired around her.

But probably not as old as Cid or Barret feel.

Cid is twisting a cigarette around in his mouth at the bar, Barret sitting with him. They greet him, no bitterness for his leaving because he didn't really leave them. He's always been there for them.

Reeve looks like he's aged the most. The title of commissioner can't be easy on him, and he's undoubtedly under a lot of stress. It's amazing he had time to make it here.

Nanaki is stretched out in the corner, Marlene resting up against him pouring over a thick book. She grins and waves at him when he enters, and as he walks by, he pats her head.

There is the birthday boy coming out of the kitchen now, a tray balanced on his hand. Denzel's been at the university in Edge for the past two years, Reeve helping to pay for his education. He had tried to pay for some of it himself, but she wouldn't have it; she knew how rough money was for him living on the road.

Denzel sets the tray down before moving up to him and clasping his hand tightly; he should've remembered he has to look _up _at Denzel now, instead of down. The boy-man was a weed.

"Cloud," Denzel says softly, "glad to see you make it."

He nods his head in acknowledgment, fishing out a package from his back pocket to hold out to Denzel.

Denzel points to a table with gifts on it, and he makes his way towards it.

As he turns back to the room, he takes the time to appreciate the sight. He has moved on from his past, ended that chapter of his life a long time ago. He's tired; he's enjoyed the life he's lived these past years, but he's tired.

He wants a home.

He needs one.

He needs to finish some things up; he's made peace with everyone...except her. There's one thing he wants to ask of her, one thing he needs to tie up.

There she is now. She moves out of the kitchen carrying the cake carefully; he wonders if she heard him come in.

She's beautiful as the day he left her, wearing a red sweater and jeans, her hair pulled back in a low pony tail. She wears no make-up, she never needed to.

He wants to touch her, but he doesn't, stays back as the group forms around the cake. Vincent arrives just in time to witness the singing.

It's a blur from there.

As usual, alcohol is brought out, and that's when the real party starts.

But she picks up the dirty plates and glasses and forks, and piles them onto a tray. She lifts the tray up and carries it back into the kitchen.

He glances around, noticing that everyone's attention is elsewhere before he moves forward.

She's at the sink with her sleeves pushed up scrubbing on a fork when he comes in.

She doesn't glance over her shoulder, "Denzel, go on and enjoy the party...I'll be out in a bit."

He swallows, "Tifa."

She drops the fork, turning quickly and blushing, "Oops, sorry," she smiles.

"It's fine," he says softly.

She watches him with her eyes as he walks over, picking up a towel to start drying some of the dishes. She smiles her thanks.

"So, where were you last week? I didn't have time to call, I'm sorry," she starts off light, a smile still on her face.

"Gongaga."

"Ya know," she pauses from her washing, tipping her head up slightly, "I miss that."

He doesn't ask and she continues.

She meets his eyes, "Traveling. I think as soon as Denzel is done with college I'm packing up and going on another trip, with or without him."

He swallows as she goes back to washing, "You wouldn't...want to stay here?"

"While you're out there having all the fun?" she smiles sadly, but only just, "No, I think...once he's done he'll probably get a place of his own. I won't have anything here for me, I'll be able to do what I want."

She grins at him again, but he can tell she doesn't like the thought of not being needed here.

"What about you?" She's light again, bumping her hip against his playfully. "What are you going to do?"

"I actually...wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I...want..." He hesitates...

She looks back up at him, serious, "What is it, Cloud?"

He forces himself to meet her eyes when he tells her this.

"I want to come home."

Her eyes widen slightly, and her lips part. "Here?"

He almost laughs, "What other home do I have?"

She's shocked, but he can tell it means a lot to her that he's said this. She grins wide suddenly, her happiness flaring up in her features.

"Of course, that would be wonderful. I can clean out the office, now...been looking for an excuse to do that, you know," she's talking fast, washing the dishes again, "We might need to get you a new mattress though... We can get one tomorrow... What about your clothes? Lord I bet you've been wearing the same shirt for five years. As much as I like that shirt, Cloud, it's probably seen better days."

He's almost content to listen to her talk about their future, and planning out their lives again.

Almost.

"Tifa."

She cuts off, glancing up at him and blushing. "Sorry, got a little carried away."

He shakes his head lightly, "It's fine."

She tilts her head to the side in question and he gives a tiny, reserved smile that makes her grin.

"Thank you."

Her features soften; he can see the thin lines that are forming around her eyes from where she smiled so much in her life... he can see how her features are tired with age, and how she looks frailer, and thinner.

But she's still beautiful.

"You're welcome. You know you didn't even have to ask."

So he doesn't.

He leans down and kisses her lightly on her mouth, and he feels her hands clench onto the front of his shirt. He feels the soapy water soak through his shirt as she sighs against his mouth, and he smiles into her lips.

He almost never leaves again, and when he does, it's only with her.

_Tying up lose ends._

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews loves! I loved them all so much! You were all so kind last chapter. I've been so busy lately...it's kinda sad though. I found out today that my chemistry professor died thursday night... How sad is that? It's strange, too. It's easy to forget that proffessors are human. **Hipathya: **Thanks for the add to your C2! I appreciate all your compliments! Thanks

List

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog** Filled**  
2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled**  
3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled**  
4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled**  
5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled**  
6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled**  
7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled**  
8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled**  
9. elebelly – irony **Filled**  
10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled**  
11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled**  
12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled**  
15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled**  
17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled**  
18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her **Filled**  
19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder) **Filled**  
22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends **Filled**  
23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled**  
24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled**  
28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled**  
30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled**  
34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled**  
39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings  
41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Filled  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia  
45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl"Gender Bender"  
46. Iskra revoir - Beach trip  
47. firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja- Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. zenbon zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams - Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nurses him and says 'I love you' subconsciously.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata- ripped pants  
55. Sunset Dreams - Young Cloud meets Tifa's overprotective father  
56. Ur1Nonly - Marlene/Denz spy on Cloud/Tifa  
57. x Sarizar - Cloud attempts laundry - results in pure chaos  
58. Free Hero - Tifa coerces Cloud to watch Chick Flick (OMG LOVE)  
59. Hipathya- Cloud lusting over Tifa


	26. Little Black Book

**A/N: **You were 51, **Zenbon!**

_Little Black Book  
_For: _Tifa Lockheart Strife  
_Prompt: _Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings  
_Summary: He was just doing laundry...

Cloud rarely found himself cleaning any part of the house. He did his usual duties; taking out the trash, possibly putting away dishes, carting laundry into the laundry room but not actually doing it. Today however it was different.

Tifa had been out of town for a week visiting Yuffie in Wutai so that left all of her duties, cleaning and cooking included, up to him.

Thank God for take out.

Cloud sighed; Marlene and Denzel were running out of clothes. He should really attempt some laundry, but a part of him knew that doing that could turn out disastrous. Tifa's return had yet to be determined, so he couldn't put it off any longer and it probably wouldn't be a very nice welcome home if the first thing she needed to do was laundry. It couldn't be that hard...all he had to do was follow the directions, right?

Cloud moved into the children's bathroom, picking up the overflowing hamper with little effort, remembering to stop in his room for his own hamper. He didn't pick up Tifa's clothes in fear of messing something up. His and the children's clothes were relatively cheap.

Moving into the back, Cloud maneuvered the mammoth amount of clothing into the laundry room, depositing it on the floor with a soft grunt. He sighed, remembering that sorting colors and whites was always a good idea. When Cloud and Zack had been in the locker rooms of SOLDIER he had only asked Zack once about his pink boxers.

Cloud sighed, moving to sift through the piles of clothes. By the time he had finished there were two piles sitting on the floor, each up to his knees. Cloud swallowed; one pile on its own was easily two loads.

Cloud shifted to look at the washing machine, noting all the dials, numbers, and labels.

So maybe this would be a little harder than he thought...

He decided to start something easy, reaching for the detergent sitting on the counter top.

Which of course was practically empty.

Cloud sighed, reaching up and opening the cabinet above the washer and dryer. If memory served correctly Tifa kept extra detergent up in this cabinet. Cloud reached up blindly, shoving his hand around in the cabinets before finding a solid object. He gave a triumphant smirk, pulling on the detergent bottle and sliding it out of the cabinet.

A black object fell out of the cabinet, bouncing off the dryer and onto the floor, leaving a wake of papers in its path. Cloud flinched, nearly dropping the bottle of detergent before setting it down on the washer lid. He moved slowly, picking up a little black book, papers sticking out of it at odd ends.

Cloud frowned as he examined the blank cover and spine, before slowly flipping the book open.

What was written in the center of the blank page in neat letters was Cloud's first clue that this was private and he should just shut it now.

Tifa Lockhart had written her name in this book at age fourteen, as it so dictated with the date. He momentarily wondered how the book survived Nibelhiem, but it was so small it could've fit in a pocket or bag, or knowing Tifa it might have never even been in her house to hide it from her father.

Cloud swallowed; he shouldn't look through it. Tifa had obviously put it in a place where he wouldn't find it and certainly wouldn't be looking around for it.

But he had found it.

Cloud sighed, trying to be good as he bent to pick up the papers that had spilled from the book. His eyes skimmed over them, trying to resist but failing so when he saw what they were. They were drawings. Cloud picked up the few papers, laying them out on the washer so he could look at them. He leaned down, looking at a portrait of every one of their friends, even Denzel and Marlene. Cloud swallowed; there wasn't one of him...or there was and it just hadn't fallen out.

He cursed softly before looking around, and flipping the first page over.

_May 4__th__ 7:02 PM_

_Dad got me this stupid diary for my birthday... as if I haven't gotten plenty of them before. Honestly, why is it anytime that a teenage girl has a birthday the first gift that comes to mind is a diary? I mean, I don't go through them _that_ fast. I just ... 'lose' them._

_But...at least I have something to put my drawings in now._

_I can't stop drawing his eyes...not that I'm doing them any justice._

_Hopefully I'll eventually get better._

Cloud frowned, flipping the page. There was a folded up paper with eyes dotting its surface, crudely shaded.

It went on like this, tiny excerpts and drawings following them up. Cloud swallowed, watching as the dates went on...watching as she drew the people in her life at that time, of the mountains and flowers. She did get better, too.

_September 19__th__ 9:07 PM_

_I haven't touched this in so long...it's painful to look back on these memories...on my father, and my town..._

_All gone._

_Sometimes it's comforting to look at...but sometimes it hurts so much._

_I drew him once...that monster, and then I ripped the picture to shreds. I haven't picked up a pencil since...well, not to draw anyways._

_But I have new friends...new people to draw, new faces._

_I finished these drawings the other night..._

_A few minutes later I started drawing his eyes again._

_I guess time doesn't change some things._

This time it was drawings of a younger Barret and Marlene...Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse were there as well.

The blurbs began to get longer, explaining more things as ShinRa truly came into the picture, and AVALANCHE.

And then suddenly it was him.

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared down at the picture. It was of him, a him he hadn't been like in a very long time. A cold, cocky bastard sitting at the end of the bar with a glass in his hands.

The blurb said nearly nothing.

_It's him._

_He's back._

There wasn't even a date.

The drawings changed again, the blurbs barely existent in her apparent confusion and turmoil as he saw more pictures of himself, and then new additions.

Red...and Aerith.

The others start making appearances; Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait... the places they traveled to, stayed at.

The drawings stopped, the writing stopped at a time without a date, but one he knew well.

The drawings didn't start up again until after Meteor. She even drew that, ominous as it was.

There were drawings of the church, and her writing started to span out again, increasing intensely in the time that Cloud had become distant. Her worries of him, the children, their friends and the world in general.

Then it was Geostigma, highlighted with a picture...his portrait as he smiled at his friends around him in his epiphany.

Cloud swallowed, slowly falling out of the past and back into reality, back into the overflowing laundry room.

Cloud sighed, finally flipping the page. He was overwhelmed with emotions, feelings roused by reading his past, reading Tifa's feelings.

Feelings that had been secret until now.

Still, he stuck with finishing it, seeing it through. He was nearly to the end of the book, two drawings sticking out haphazardly.

The first was of himself, Denzel, and Marlene hunched over a map at a table. He had thought she had been spending more time on the inventory that night...and she had never smiled before while doing it.

He flipped to the last page.

_Denzel and Marlene saw me drawing today...I showed them some of the drawings, told them some of the stories. They were disappointed that none were of me–_

Cloud frowned; they had been right.

– _so this one is for them, the last page in my book._

Cloud flipped the page, catching sight of a portrait of Tifa. Her eyes were raised, her head slightly bowed as if she'd been looking into a mirror as she drew it. Even though she didn't smile in the drawing, the warmth spilled through her eyes and slight tilt to her mouth, amusement undoubtedly at drawing herself.

Cloud swallowed, staring at the drawing for a long time, musing over his discoveries...over her love for him.

_xxx_

She had expected the house to be quiet when she arrived home in the middle of the day. The kids were at school, and she knew Cloud would be out doing deliveries. She hoped to surprise them with a big meal when they got home. Cloud had never been known for his cooking skills.

Tifa sighed, carting her bag into the laundry room to dump out the dirty clothes. She straightened, rubbing her shoulder; she should probably get the laundry that had undoubtedly piled up in her absence.

Tifa made her way upstairs, heading into Cloud's room first.

She was shocked.

Lying in the bed passed out was Cloud. He was surrounded by a mountainous amount of clothing, some folded, some in haphazard piles.

Tifa stifled a giggle with her hand, moving slowly over to peer at Cloud. Something caught her eye, though. On his wall hung a new, framed picture, a frighteningly familiar picture...

It was the portrait she had drawn of herself.

Tifa felt her heart stop, and the color raced up to kiss her cheeks. She swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable.

Her eyes found something more surprising though. Tifa moved slowly, walking over to Cloud's desk to lift up the black book. It was almost identical to her other book, but bigger and a bright red ribbon wrapped around it. There was also a case of expensive drawing pencils.

Tifa felt herself flush further. Either he didn't read what she wrote, or he was fine with it.

She lifted up the book, moving back towards the still form of Cloud. She smiled down at his sleeping form, before leaning over softly and kissing his cheek.

A small smile spread over his lips but she missed it, concentrating on something she hadn't realized before.

Tifa felt her heart stop again, but in a different way this time.

On the bottom right corner of the book's cover, embossed in gold, was _Tifa Lockhart Strife._

_Strife..._

Tifa threw the book at his chest, making Cloud jump up in surprise to stare wildly at her.

"You couldn't even ask me?!"

**A/N: **That was fun...I feel that if Cloud were to propose sometimes...he'd just do it in a way where it'd take Tifa a minute to realize he was proposing...like, just do something like tacking his last name onto her name... yeah. Tifa is upset because he didn't ask...he just assumed...not wrongly though :D Oh Strife, learn to be a little romantic, would ya?

Thanks for reviews, loves.


	27. Pretty Boy

**AN **Cid's language is toned down for the kiddies...respect THE K! BAH!

_Pretty Boy  
_For: _Lord Divestre Croft  
_Prompt: Gender Bender Cloud-girl  
Summary: _Stupid Ninja._

"How many _freaking _times did I tell you to watch his back?!"

"Shut _up _Cid! If I hadn't had to cover for you this would've _never happened_."

"Stupid ninja! I swear! You're just full of excuses!"

"You just don't want to hear the truth!"

"Just get him a freaking potion!"

Yuffie let out an indignant huff kneeling down to dig through her pack. Cid watched from behind keeping an eye on the pale Cloud Strife.

"Hurry up! He's losing blood!"

"Shut up old man!"

Cid's face turned red. "This is someone's _life _we're talking about here!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, her fingers digging through her pack muttering. Cid could barely pick up her garbled words.

"...stupid pilot...his fault...couldn't even take down a freaking tonberry–

"Tonberry's KILL. Just get the potion already!"

"Here!" Yuffie shrieked, chucking the glass vial at Cid.

Cid yelped, his cigarette dropping to the ground as he scrambled to catch the precious vial.

"Stupid ninja..." he muttered, popping the cork out of the lid.

"Be careful," Yuffie barked, squatting beside of her pack. "That's my last one."

"So _that's _why you threw it at my head?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Quit your worrying. It's a good one, so don't use it all."

Cid frowned, studying the murky color of the potion. "Never seen one like this before."

"Bought it off a woman in Wutai. She guarantees the best...though she did say..." Yuffie's voice trailed off as Cid lowered the bottle to Cloud's lips, and forced it between his teeth.

"Drink up pretty boy," Cid muttered as the murky liquid poured into Cloud's mouth.

Yuffie stood up slowly to watch the healing process, Cid straightening up to observe as well.

The skin around Cloud's ribs began to knit back together, the bone jutting out disappearing beneath it, and his skin returned to its healthy color.

Cid whistled, "Huh...it's a good one, ain't it?"

"Yep, only the best for Yuffie Kisaragi," Yuffie stated proudly, jutting her chin out.

"Wait...wait a second..." Cid mumbled, watching as the potion began to affect other areas. "What's happening? Is it supposed to do _that_? Holy..."

Yuffie gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, she _did _say something about a strange side affect..."

"Oh fudge."

"Yup...Tifa isn't going to like this one bit."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cid asked.

"What else do you suppose we do with him–her...it..." Yuffie muttered, putting a hand to her chin.

"What do we tell Tifa?" he asked, struggling to pull along his burden.

Cid was currently supporting a half conscious figure. This figure was stunning, beautiful in fact, with mesmerizing, half lidded blue eyes, and a smooth complexion. They had a thin, lean figure with just the right amount of curves, and golden blonde hair spilling messily around their face.

This beautiful person was also a woman.

This beautiful person was _also _Cloud Strife...albeit a very, very, _very_ different Cloud Strife dressed in Yuffie's spare clothes.

"Does Cloud even have a clue what is going on?" Yuffie asked, waving her hand in front of his–her apparently dazed face.

Cid shrugged. "I dunno, but I ain't stickin around to see if he does. I'm dropping his dead weight butt off here, and we're making a run for it. If Tifa found out we turned Cloud into a woman for an indefinite amount of time...well..."

"True...but we did it to save his life!"

"Okay...if _Cloud_ knew we turned him into a woman for an indefinite amount of time–

"Alright good point. Let's get this over with." Yuffie raised her hand and twisted the door to Seventh Heaven open.

Tifa was cleaning up around the bar, setting up for the night as they spilled in.

Her head jerked up, and her eyes widened. "Good lord, who is that?"

"Err..." Cid froze on the spot; luckily he had Yuffie with him.

"It's Cid's cousin!" she yelled suddenly.

Tifa blinked, taken aback by her sudden outburst. Yuffie giggled guiltily before taking control of her ninja lying abilities.

"Her name's...Rain–

"What the...Rain?" Cid hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Yuffie kicked him.

"What happened to her?" Tifa asked, her concern for the woman overpowering her suspicion at the two's strange behavior.

"She was attacked..." Yuffie said slowly. "We healed her with a potion. She's a bit...dazed."

"I can tell," Tifa said, leaning in close to get a good look at... 'Rain'.

"She looks familiar." Tifa frowned, studying her face closer.

Cid suddenly jerked backwards, taking Rain with him. "That's cos she's my cousin!"

Tifa nodded. "I suppose that's why."

She sighed, glancing around. "Well, take her up to Cloud's room...he isn't back yet. Wonder where he's gotten to..."

Cid and Yuffie didn't wait for anything else. Cid began to drag Cloud's unconscious body up the steps, Yuffie following behind him quickly.

They entered Cloud's bedroom, and Cid deposited Cloud onto his bed.

Cid straightened, brushing his hands off with a triumphant look.

About that time a musical tune began to sound from Cloud's pocket. Cid paled.

"His _cellphone. _Tifa's calling it!" Yuffie hissed, diving for Cloud's pocket.

"Get it! Get it!" Cid waved frantically at her.

Yuffie snatched the phone from Cloud's pocket, tossing it onto his desk just in time. Tifa walked into the room, spying the phone lying on the desk; she didn't notice it was still wobbling from Yuffie's frantic throw.

"Tch...he forgot his cell again. I swear, that man..." Tifa mumbled, walking back out of the room.

Cid glanced at Yuffie. "She is going to be _pissed _when he finally turns back into a man."

"Was he ever a man to begin with?" Yuffie chuckled mischievously and Cid laughed with her.

"Ugh...Yuffie?" A musical, feminine voice sounded from behind her.

Yuffie and Cid froze before stiffly turning towards the bed.

Cloud was shaking out his excessively long hair as he...she...it sat up. He pressed a hand to his head, wincing.

"What the...?"

"Cloud!" Cid yelped.

Cloud frowned at Cid's voice. "Keep it down...what happened to the tonberry?"

"Uh..."

"You're name is Rain! You're Cid's cousin! It wasn't my fault!" Yuffie spat out suddenly.

"What?"

"It was _too _your fault brat!"

"Forget it Cid!" Yuffie yelped, grabbing onto Cid and pulling him out of the room quickly.

Cloud watched, confused, as the two ran out of the room. He ran his hand through his hair; he was still trying to figure out how his hair got so long–

_Oh no...you can't be serious._

Cloud looked down, spying his new friends hanging out on his chest.

_No no no no no no no no..._ He closed his eyes and began to shake his head back and forth.

_It's just a dream...just a dream...just a freaking dream..._ He cracked an eye. _...crap they're still there._

"Rain? Are you awake?"

Cloud's eyes went wide.

_Tifa!_

"_You're name is Rain! You're Cid's cousin! It wasn't my fault!"_

Cloud's eyes narrowed; it was definitely Yuffie's fault.

It was _always _Yuffie's fault.

Tifa walked into the room, and smiled when she saw that 'Rain' was awake.

"Hi there...I'm Tifa. Cid just dropped you off...he said he'd be back in a little bit."

"..."

Tifa smiled warmly, giggling. "He said you were shy...don't worry, you're okay now. He said you got hit by a tonberry...though where you ran into a tonberry around here...I've no clue. You feeling okay?"

Cloud had never been more aware of the fact he wasn't talking at all.

"..."

Tifa chuckled nervously. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?"

For once Cloud spoke the first true and honest thing that came to mind.

"I am going to kill Cid."

Cloud mentally winced at his new voice, but Tifa laughed right out.

"Can't say I blame you... I'd be pretty mad too if he got me involved with some tonberries. Course," Tifa muttered, glancing off to the side. "I'm ready to murder a particular blonde haired, blue eyed male myself."

Cloud swallowed roughly.

"I know Cid's bad," Tifa continued on. "I guess it must be a blonde thing. They're all so stubborn...and dense."

Dense? Was he really that dense?

"How so?"

Tifa laughed again. "Well, you know Cid. It took him forever to figure out why Shera stuck around..."

Cloud nodded his head, shifting uncomfortably. He was still getting used to his new body.

Tifa's head raised as the phone echoed from down the hall.

"Excuse me...maybe that's Cloud..." Tifa said, walking out the door.

Cloud paled since it obviously wasn't himself and this would only serve to tick Tifa off even more.

Cloud made a mad dash for his phone on the desk, dialing Cid.

"'ello?"

"Cid."

"Tifa?"

"_No!_ It's Cloud," he growled; it just wasn't the same with his new, falsetto voice.

"Oh! _Oh!_ Cloud–

"How do I change back?"

"...I don't know."

"Okay..._when_ do I change back?"

"I don't know..."

"Cid!"

"Don't worry! Yuffie said to calm down–

"Calm down?!"

"–and the affects should wear off in at least a day...if not...well, if not...I'm sorry, cus."

"W-what?!" Cloud sputtered.

"Uh...got to go! Bye!"

"Cid!"

Cloud growled as the dial tone answered him, flipping the phone shut and tossing it on the desk again.

He could hear Tifa heading back down the hallway; he wasn't sure if he could handle this for much longer...and just what did she mean by all blondes being dense?

Tifa sighed as she entered the room, leaning up against the door frame. "It wasn't him."

"...sorry," Cloud squeaked.

She smiled, "It isn't your fault. I guess that was rude of me earlier since you're blonde too. I'm sure not all blondes are dense."

_That's right._

"Just the male ones."

Cloud sighed, glancing off to the side. "It's fine."

Tifa shook her head. "No it isn't...I'm just...frustrated, that's all."

"..."

"I mean, you're a pretty girl...you should understand the complications of a male-female friendship, right?"

_Oh crap._

Cloud had now entered the domain of girl talk.

"Uh..."

Tifa glanced off to the side. "It's hard to take a friendship up to that next level, you know? And one can never be sure if the friend even _wants _that...especially when his signals are so unclear."

Cloud flushed; he supposed that could be partially true about himself.

"I mean, would it kill the guy to be a little straightforward every now and then?"

Did women really talk like this? Did they just meet strangers and then just open up that easily?

"I'm sorry, I'm talking a lot... you probably need your rest. If you need anything just holler."

Cloud nodded his head watching Tifa's retreating form feeling a bit guilty as she left.

* * *

When Cloud woke that night in the dark he was _extremely _uncomfortable. His clothes were squeezing his body so tightly his arms and legs were nearly numb. He rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a muted grunt. He glanced at his arms, noticing the skin tight clothing.

He was _wearing Yuffie's shirt_.

Cloud groaned, the memories of the day flooding back into his head. That _stupid _**freaking **_**ninja**_.

However, Cloud's first priority was to get her clothes off himself; he supposed he should just be grateful he was a man again. (Hooray!)

Cloud reached up, grasping the thin shirt with one hand and yanked. The shirt ripped easily, and so did the shorts. Cloud then redressed himself in his own clothes from a basket of clean laundry before discarding Yuffie's ripped ones out the window.

Cloud sighed, lacing his boots up. Time to put on the act.

Tifa _never _needed to know about this. It was bad enough she witnessed his cross-dressing moment.

It was three o'clock when Cloud entered Tifa's bedroom. She stirred almost immediately, glancing at his silhouette in the door.

"Hey," she said softly, still groggy from sleeping.

"Hi..." he whispered, moving over towards her bed.

"I was starting to get worried. I could barely sleep," she yawned. "You're really late."

"I know," he said, sitting down on her bed. "I'm sorry. I forgot my phone. I tried calling once, but the line was busy."

"Where _were _you?" she asked, frowning.

"I had to run an errand for Cid...something about...his cousin," Cloud mumbled in the dark.

"Oh yeah!" Tifa exclaimed. "That reminds me...there's a very shy, and strange girl sleeping in your bed. I don't think she'd appreciate it if you tried to climb in it with her."

Cloud almost said she wasn't there anymore, but frowned, deciding against it.

Time to be straightforward. "Can...I sleep...in here...then?"

Tifa's mouth fell open in the dark, but she recovered quickly. "Sure, sure!"

She slid to the side, making room for him. Cloud peeled off his boots he had just put on and rolled into the bed beside of her. Truth be told he wasn't sleepy at all, but Tifa didn't need to know that.

Cloud laid back onto her pillows slowly as Tifa shifted beside of him. Squeezing his eyes shut he bravely reached out to pull her closer, slipping his arm beneath her shoulders as he did so. Tifa stiffened but rolled up against his chest, trying to relax but finding this rather hard to believe. Had something happened today to Cloud to make him change his ways?

She sighed, inhaling deeply as her nose pressed up against his shirt.

Strange, she thought as she drifted to sleep.

He didn't smell like gas and dirt like he usually did when he got back from a long trip.

Instead he smelled like fresh laundry.

**A/N: **I LIVE! I had my chem final Friday (KILLED) , and I worked all weekends...thanks for all the reviews loves! You make my day!

**Requests!** Rant and Rave as usual!

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled  
**9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled  
**11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled  
**12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her** Filled  
**19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder) **Filled  
**22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends **filled  
**23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled  
**24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack Jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled  
**28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled  
**30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled  
**34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled  
**39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings **Filled  
**41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Finished  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia  
45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl "Gender Bender" **Filled  
**46. Iskra revoir - Beach Trip  
47. Firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja - Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. Zenbon Zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams- Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nursing 'I love you' subcon.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata - ripped pants  
55. Sunset Dreams - Young Cloud meets Tifa's overprotective father  
56. Ur1Nonly - Marlene/Denz spy on Cloud/Tifa  
57. x Sarizar - Cloud attempts laundry - results in pure chaos  
58. Free Hero - Tifa coerces Cloud to watch Chick Flick  
59. Hipatha - Cloud lusts over Tifa  
60. Cho-kun - Highschool romance (Cloud pop, Tifa smarty)  
61. Darth Pudding - Birds and the Bees  
62. ChieriAn9el - Cloud, Tifa, that time of the month. O.O  
63. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa go to a musical on Broadway  
64. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa get lost in wilderness...alone...  
65. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa saves Cloud from drowning/gives CPR on beach  
66. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud gets on Tifa's nerves (LOL has only completed 1/7 for you)


	28. Newbie

_Newbie_  
For_: KaleidoscopeLight  
_Prompt: Biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo  
Summary: _Why should a doctor be afraid of children? Especially when said doctor had a child._

Cloud sighed glancing around the noisy room. There were children _**everywhere**_. They scrambled across the room with plastic dinosaurs and bouncy balls with frightening speed. Three of them were playing a game of tag while two girls sat in a corner playing hopscotch with bean bags and string. There was a finger painting station with three kids in plastic jackets and multi-colored fingers and noses. Six children making macaroni pictures and three children were dressed up as pirates; one of them was holding a baby doll. Cloud still hadn't figured that one out.

There was a neglected bookshelf, and a few broken crayons strewn across the floor beside the **tiny**, itty bitty yellow plastic chair in which Cloud was sitting. He leaned nervously forward on his elbows clasping his hands before him.

He was trying to keep an eye out for his daughter, often referred to as 'mini Cloud' by her great grandmother.

Usually his wife or his father-in-law (Explicit in law was more like it but that was beside the point) picked up Robin from her daycare. Unfortunately said father/demon in law was at a doctor's appointment with said wife.

Cloud loved his daughter, there was no denying that, but...

Other children were a different story. They made _a lot _of noise, and carried a lot of germs and if there was one thing Dr. Cloud Strife was aware of, it was the amount of germs that a three year old carried on its pinky toe alone.

It was more than germs (though his wife had a tendency to tease him **constantly **about his mild germaphobia) it was the noise and the outright–

"What's wrong with your hair?"

-bluntness adorable children seem to posses.

Cloud wished he was good at blending in with his surroundings (of course subconsciously he had been _attempting _to blend in, thus the yellow chair; too bad he was encompassing it with his mass).

A four year old was staring up at him with lavender eyes. He had black, curly hair and a bit of cookie crumb was still on the corner of his mouth from snack time.

What do you say to a child that asks _what's wrong with your hair_? Nothing was **wrong **with his hair. He couldn't help it that his genetics were slightly askew from the norm.

He was _born _with it. And it was certainly better than being **bald** (he tried that once in a teenage bout of rebellion ((and hopes of destroying the dreaded nickname)) finding out much to his misfortune that his head was shaped like a peanut with a quarter size dimple in the back of his head).

"_Well_?"

Well what?

"It looks like a chocobo..."

There it was...that **stupid **nickname. Cloud winced as the child walked away.

Of _course _it looked like a freaking chocobo. It **always** looked like a chocobo. He supposed it was better than the nickname his father-in-law had dubbed him.

Of course that name required a language he wasn't aloud to even _think _around humans (and some animals) under the age of eighteen. If even then.

His chair suddenly squeaked violently as a figure sat down on the pink chair next to him.

Cloud glanced to the side at the woman; she was attractive, nearing her thirties if not there already. She had brown, curly hair, and green eyes that were searching like his for a child undoubtedly. She looked very familiar.

"You don't usually pick up your child, do you?" she asked, not even looking at him.

Cloud cleared his throat, shifting dangerously on the tiny seat. "...no."

The woman turned, smiling brightly. "I can tell."

Cloud pulled at the collar of his shirt; curse him and his inability to sit still. He looked as fidgety as the kid waiting his turn for the finger painting.

"That bad, huh?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm a usual, so I didn't recognize you. Unless," she drew out the word as she eyed the children. "You're a newbie...but I don't see any new kids."

Cloud blinked, startled. She looked over, grinning.

"You're Tifa's husband, aren't you?"

She was a psychic.

No wait...she knew the other parents.

Calm down Cloud.

"...yes..."

She grinned knowingly. "I've heard a bit about you... I've heard even more from Mr. Lockhart."

Well that was great. He was surprised she hadn't already called the police if she had been talking to that **dam**–

Err...damaging Mr. Lockas–

Lock**hart**.

Lockhart...yes that's what it was.

"Don't worry." She must've seen the panic on his face. "My father was the same with my husband, and I know your fear of germs–

**Tifa**. That was her work.

"– You shouldn't have to wait for Robin too much longer..." The woman stretched her neck out searching around.

It was strange to hear a complete stranger talk about his child.

Very strange.

She didn't look at him again as she spoke. She had a habit of doing that apparently or maybe there was something on his face...

"How old is Robin again? I've forgotten."

"Two and a half."

"Ahh," she grinned. "Mine is getting almost to the point of preschool. He dreads it so." The woman glanced at him. "You know he'll be sad to not see Robin anymore."

Great...not only did this woman know his daughter's habit, but apparently their children were friends.

And also his wife and father-in-law had practically screwed up any first impressions he had on anyone in this place. Now he had even more reasons to hate this place.

"I'm sure Tifa could work something out."

The woman grinned wide. "Tifa's a sweetheart."

Cloud smirked, staring forward. "Yeah...she is."

The woman glanced at him again, lowering her voice. "And I won't even believe a quarter of the things Mr. Lockhart says about you just for the sake of your pride."

Cloud didn't know whether or not to say thank you.

"Ah, there he is!" The woman exclaimed suddenly as a small boy ran up to her.

It was the curly haired one. He obviously got his curly locks from his mother.

But the eyes...they were familiar.

The woman stood quickly, swinging up the boy easily.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey mommy...were you talking to chocobo head?"

The woman laughed. "Yes, I was."

The boy proceeded to whisper to her (in a not so whispered tone) "He's funny looking."

"Shush Zack...that's not nice," she reprimanded, turning to leave.

Cloud's eyes widened.

Zack...

"Um..." Cloud stood hesitantly. "I didn't get your name."

The woman hesitated, turning slightly. "Uh..."

About that time Robin ran up, flinging herself around his leg. Cloud lifted her up easily.

Robin wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and he found himself completely focused on his daughter.

"Hey daddy..." Robin said in her soft voice.

"Hey sweetie."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Were...you talkin to Ms. Fair?"

Cloud blinked rapidly, trying to catch up with what his daughter said. He glanced to the side; the woman and her son was gone.

So...that was how he knew her.

Aeris Fair...widow of Zack Fair...the first patient he lost...

How could he have forgotten that was her?

Of course it made sense now... her son; black hair, lavender eyes...Zack.

Things would always be bad when it came to Zack...but it wasn't as bad as he had thought they had been... He knew the joy of having a child now, and he was about to experience that joy over again.

He would have to talk to her again sometime.

"Let's go home, daddy...I wanna see momma."

About that time a child hurled at the finger painting station setting off a chain reaction with the other children of...well...you know.

"Yeah... me too."

**A/N: **Okay...so that prolly wasn't what you were expecting...but, I hoped you enjoyed it! And yes! Yet _another_ trip into the Doc's universe. I'm going to start calling it Docverse. SWEET. Yeah I'm tired. And I've got to work tomorrow... and I'm stuck in my dorm ALL BY MYSELF. It sucks. I thought I'd get a lot of writing done, but that went down the drain. I _want _to write but I have no motivation. I wrote about four chapters to a new story this past week, but I've hit the brick wall. I've pretty much hit the brick wall everywhere. UGH. Whatever. And so ends this pointless Author's note. Yeah...I'm lonely.

BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWS LOVES! XD!!!!!


	29. Sex and Candy

**A/N: **Yeah...so this is officialy rated **T**...suggestive themes ahoy!

_Sex and Candy  
_For: _Hipathya  
_Prompt: _LUST! (Subtle)  
_Summary: _tease...that bloody tease_

Cloud was in an uncomfortable situation, his legs hanging out onto the tiled bathroom floor, and his torso jammed beneath the sink inside the cabinet. There was a particular annoying drip hitting his face every eight seconds as he fiddled with the pipe. Tifa had suggested waiting for Cid to come next week, but Cloud was getting tired of the drip that periodically fell from the sink as well as from the pipe beneath the sink.

Cloud sighed, trying to find the right tool, his hand scrambling for his tool box blindly. It was hard enough getting in and out of the damn cabinet, so he didn't bother to if he didn't have to.

"How's it going?" Tifa's voice was muffled.

Cloud grunted.

"Here." He felt a cool, metal object placed in his hand, and he glanced up.

Craning his neck to see what tool she had given him, Cloud halted abruptly.

Kneeling between his legs was Tifa, but she was wrapped in nothing more than a skimpy robe that gave a generous view of her cleavage as she knelt. Thankfully she was still digging through his tool box so she didn't notice his gawping stare.

"Is that what you needed?"

Cloud jerked, caught off guard by her voice. His head jerked up, smacking the pipe beneath the sink with a loud clunk.

Tifa gasped, "Cloud, are you okay?"

Cloud tensed, feeling her hand on his rib cage as she leaned into the cabinet to check on him.

Cloud focused on the pipe above his head with a renewed passion, holding the tool up to the pipe.

"Yes, I'm fine. This is exactly the tool I needed. Thank you," Cloud said, even though he had no use for the tool what so ever.

Tifa stood up, leaving him, and Cloud slumped back to tried to calm his nerves.

_xxx_

It was the dream Cloud had that night that really got him riled up though. The details...were a bit explicit, and Cloud couldn't help but averting his eyes each time Tifa walked into the room. It had been a while since he'd had a dream like that, let alone felt compulsive feelings every time Tifa flounced into the room. He felt like a hormonal teenager. It wasn't like he hadn't been aware that Tifa was an incredibly attractive woman, he just tried not to acknowledge it. It did make things rather awkward for him.

Well, more awkward than he already was.

Cloud moved downstairs and into the bar, pulling a beer from the fridge. The air conditioner was broken, and the sky hung heavy with gray clouds that promised rain.

Tifa walked into the room as Cloud took a gulp from the bottle. He felt the liquid spurt up from his throat as he coughed.

She was wearing one of her old tee shirts that cut off above her belly button, and short, terrycloth shorts. He couldn't really blame her; he'd been walking around shirtless for the past two days as well.

Tifa moved towards the window, opening another one to try and get some air flowing. As she moved away from the window though, she bumped into the small stand beside of it, scattering a pile of magazines. She sighed, before bending to pick them up.

Cloud slammed his beer onto the bar, turning away quickly. His eyebrow twitched as his two halves fought.

Tifa joined him at the bar after a moment though, sitting down beside of him on a stool.

"I hope it rains soon, it should cool off the house," she said.

Cloud grunted. It was all he could manage at this point.

"Cid will be here tomorrow; he should know how to fix the AC."

Cloud glanced at her at this. He shouldn't of, he knew that, but he did.

She was sucking on a purple popsicle she must've gotten when he was too busy trying to distract himself.

Cloud felt little beads of sweat popping on the back of his neck. He had a sudden memory of her three days ago sucking on a lollipop. And four days ago when she was eating a banana.

Tifa looked at him, and he couldn't look away. Guilt was in his blush...thinking of her that way...while she trusted him. She'd think he was like every other drunk that came in if she knew what was going through his head right now.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed...maybe you should lay down."

Flushed...if there had ever been an understatement it was that right there. Cloud was beyond flushed. He was feverish, and it wasn't because of the heat. It was the several scenarios that had just ran through his head like a film in fast forward...one that he'd rather have in slow motion than fast forward. Cloud focused on a spot above her shoulder; he wondered if she could tell what he was thinking.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, tilting her head, almost like clockwork. "What are you thinking about?"

His mouth answered before his brain caught up. "Lust."

Tifa's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "What?"

Cloud's eyes bulged momentarily. "Rust. I'm thinking about rust."

"Rust?"

"Yes. I left Fenrir outside. It's starting to rain. Fenrir might rust."

"Oh," Tifa said. "Well, I'll get the garage door for you–

"No!...I mean, I don't want you to get wet."

And suddenly Cloud had backed himself back into a corner. He was thinking of Tifa standing out in the rain in that white tee shirt.

"I'll be right back."

He fled the room as quickly as he could.

_xxx_

His window was open in his bedroom, casting a nice cool mist from the rain. Cloud needed all he could to cool down. Sighing into his fist, Cloud hunched his back as he leaned on his knee. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him lately. Usually he was pretty good about keeping things in check, and not just..._those_ things.

There was a soft knock on the door frame, and Cloud turned towards the doorway.

Tifa was standing there in one of his old tee shirts. It reached mid thigh, and had tiny holes and grease stains scattered across the white expanse.

"Can I come in?"

Cloud nodded his head.

One would think that this outfit would have no affect on him whatsoever; that was completely the opposite though. He had never thought Tifa looked more sexy than in that moment.

He tried clearing his throat, finding it dry suddenly.

He needed a nice, long, cold shower.

Tifa sat down beside of him, the fabric raising up her thigh slightly.

He rested his hands on the mattress, gripping it tightly.

_Damn I need a gun to shoot myself with._

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered curtly.

She tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." His voice was tight, and his Adam's apple kept bobbing every time he swallowed...which was becoming rather frequently. His throat was just so damn dry.

A swift wind came through the window, spraying the room with rain. Tifa jumped up, rushing to close the window.

As she reached up to grip the window, though, her tee shirt began to ride up, wrinkled at the hips. Cloud watched memorized as Tifa stretched up on to her toes, her arms going higher, the tee shirt lifting...and lifting... and–

His mind exploded into tiny fragments.

She was wearing shorts.

He collapsed back onto the bed, much to her amusement. The giggling did not help calm him down at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She was practically cackling now.

Cloud cracked an eye, catching sight of her lifting the tee shirt up and tying it up in a knot on the back, exposing her waist. He couldn't win...or, he was winning, but, he was also losing.

The tease...that bloody little tease.

She was going to be the death of him.

She grinned before pouncing on him.

And she knew she was, too.

**A/N: OMG** Don't kill me! Updates coming! I PROMISE! Anyways, I enjoyed all the reviews soooo much. I'm just exhausted. Someone, please, carry me! Anyways...that was _incredibly_ fun. Why Tifa pounced him? She probably knew when he blurted out lust that he was thinking the smexes... I'm sure they just had an innocent pillow fight.

I'm very sure.

COUGH. Yeah, that was just the song that happened to inspire this story

PS You might want to put in your requests before Divestre takes them all! I'm just picking, though. I'll stop taking requests at 100, but I'll probably open them back up once I actually finish the first 100. I love you all! 25 spots left for now, though. PEACE

**Requests!** Rant and Rave as usual!

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled  
**9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled  
**11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled  
**12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her** Filled  
**19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder) **Filled  
**22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends **filled  
**23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled  
**24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack Jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled  
**28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled  
**30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo **Filled**  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled  
**34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled  
**39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings **Filled  
**41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Finished  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl "Gender Bender" **Filled  
**46. Iskra revoir - Beach Trip  
47. Firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja - Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. Zenbon Zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams- Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nursing 'I love you' subcon.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata - ripped pants  
55. Sunset Dreams - Young Cloud meets Tifa's overprotective father  
56. Ur1Nonly - Marlene/Denz spy on Cloud/Tifa  
57. x Sarizar - Cloud attempts laundry - results in pure chaos  
58. Free Hero - Tifa coerces Cloud to watch Chick Flick  
59. Hipathya - Cloud lusts over Tifa **Filled**  
60. Cho-kun - Highschool romance (Cloud pop, Tifa smarty)  
61. Darth Pudding - Birds and the Bees  
62. ChieriAn9el - Cloud, Tifa, that time of the month. O.O  
63. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa go to a musical on Broadway  
64. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa get lost in wilderness...alone...  
65. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa saves Cloud from drowning/gives CPR on beach  
66. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud gets on Tifa's nerves (LOL has only completed 1/12 for you)  
67. Crimson Promise - Cloud tries cooking dinner  
68. Crimson Promise - Tifa teaches Cloud piano  
69. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud/Tifa Key Party  
70. Lord Divestre Croft - Valentine's Day  
71. Lord Divestre Croft - Rose in Tifa's mailbox...mystery  
72. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa finds out Cloud likes tea  
73. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa eat cheesecake  
74. tifa07 - arranged marriage  
75. tifa07 - Cloud is hired to be Tifa's bodyguard


	30. The End of the Day

_The End of the Day  
_For: _Lachrymosity  
_Prompt: _Love subtle  
_Summary: _Because even at the end of the day, she knew he loved her._

Tifa Lockhart was a loving person; she was one quick to spread cheer, and friendship. She was often at the center of parties, and the mastermind of gathering friends located on several different continents. She carried her love before her, her friendships tucked safely in her arms. She felt in strength; if she loved you, you knew it. Coincidentally, if she hated you, you knew that too.

Also, her temper was one thing that could not be avoided.

The wrath of Tifa was a strong one.

"Denzel! I told you that you were grounded!"

"But the guys are playing ball!"

Tifa planted her hands on her hips, and glared beneath her eyebrows. "Did the guys break the Tea Shop's window last time?"

Denzel huffed, glancing away. "No."

"Who did?"

"Me…" he muttered sulkily.

"Upstairs. Now."

"But Teefah—

"Now."

"Fine."

Tifa sighed, and shook her head. It would've been one thing if he had broken one of the back windows (not that _that_ would've been okay) but Denzel had managed to break the largest window on the front of the building; the one that customers gazed out of on sunny mornings with their tea.

They now stared at a tarp.

The cost to replace it was unholy, but she wouldn't tell Denzel that. She knew it had just been an accident, but she had told him (and his friends) that facing the Tea Shop's broad windows was not a good idea when swinging a bat at a baseball.

Obviously they hadn't listened…as often times little boys do not.

Not to mention the fact that Marlene had been sick for a few days. Taking her to the doctor had proven fruitless, as well. The doctor had said it would just have to take its course, but her cold hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it had gotten worse.

Then there was the late shipment which she had no idea _why _it was late or _where _it was. She was running low on her stock, and she was cursing herself for not placing the order sooner.

But with Marlene's cold, and Denzel being grounded and Cloud being…well, Cloud being Cloud, she had found little time to do anything out of her normal schedule.

Tifa let her mind stray for a moment, to a conversation she had had with Yuffie earlier that week.

"Honestly, girl, I do not see how you put up with his crap. You make the man _breakfast_ for crying out loud and breakfast is like, the most important meal of the day. He should be like, bowing at your feet every morning thanking you for your god-like cooking. But what does he do? Stays out for a week longer than originally planned…and he barely even calls you at that. The man is a heartless bast—

"Yuffie! He is not heartless!"

"So why did he leave you stranded with a sick kid, and a wild child?"

"Denzel is not a wild child."

"Not yet…I haven't seen him in a while."

"Tifa?"

Tifa snapped back to the present. She glanced over. Marlene was standing in her pajamas with a blanket over her shoulders.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I have some juice?"

"Sure…here, I'll get you some more medicine."

Tifa walked to the fridge; she wouldn't say Cloud had _stranded_ her with a sick child, and she certainly wouldn't say he was heartless. He just wasn't like everybody else. He didn't walk up to people and give them hugs, or show affection. If he did, she might be a little worried about him.

He just showed his love in different ways… like taking out the trash, or making up the bed. The fridge was always stocked with plenty of milk (he drank an unprecedented amount of milk), he always found time for Denzel, and Marlene. Sure, he wasn't out there greeting the neighbors, but he certainly wasn't heartless.

Course, Yuffie had always been harsh, and she only ever meant half of what she said.

"Here," Tifa smiled, handing Marlene a glass, and the small pills.

"Thanks Tifa… is Cloud coming home tonight?"

Tifa pressed her lips together, tucking Marlene's hair behind her ear. "We'll see."

He just loved secretly…subtly.

Xxx

Semi-trucks were seldom seen in the inner streets of Edge, and even when they were they were at designated times in the early morning.

So when a semi pulled up beside of Tifa's window at two o'clock in the morning, she woke up, and went downstairs with good reason.

Someone was opening her door that shouldn't have the key which meant said someone was about to get their ass kicked in by a woman in bunny slippers and a fuzzy, purple robe.

She decided to start with a round house kick.

It was caught.

Easily.

"Calm down."

"Cloud! What is wrong with you?"

Cloud flipped on the lights, and stared at her.

She glared back. "How was I supposed to know it was you?"

He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you in a semi?"

"…yes."

"Why? Where's Fenrir?"

"It's your shipment," he said, walking out the door.

"What?" she hissed. She wrapped her robe around herself before following him outside.

"It took me a while to track down," he said, climbing up the back.

Tifa watched as he easily lifted the door to the trailer, stepping inside.

"Where's the driver?" she asked, spotting Fenrir amongst boxes of wine and liquor.

Cloud shrugged in the dim light. "…dunno," he muttered.

"You _stole _my shipment?"

"It was your shipment."

"Okay. You stole a truck?"

"Nobody was driving it. On the side of the road…engine problems…needed fixing."

He knew he was in trouble. He had stopped forming complete sentences.

"Cloud…you just can't…fix a truck and drive it somewhere."

He shrugged again. "Would've been here eventually…"

"Cloud," she shook her head.

He jumped out of the back, pulling the door down. "Unload it in the morning."

She could've smacked him.

Or thanked him.

He made her very indecisive on a regular basis.

"One more thing."

"What?" She followed him to the cab of the truck.

"I stopped in Cosmo Canyon… Nanaki had some medicine he said might would help Marlene." He pulled a bag down from the truck.

Tifa took a deep breath of relief. "Thank you, Cloud."

"Oh…one more thing. Here's the extra money from the deliveries this week. It should cover the window."

She raised an eyebrow as he handed it over.

"Thank you, Cloud. You shouldn't work yourself to death, Cloud."

He shrugged… _again._ "No big deal." He looked down.

She stared at him for a moment, until he slowly looked up.

"So…are you mad about the truck?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get inside, you thieving idiot. I'll figure it out in the morning."

He smirked, following her inside.

Okay…maybe stealing a truck wasn't so subtle, but Yuffie certainly couldn't call him heartless after this.

**A/N: **life...I LIVE! Trying to update stuff I haven't in a while. Hopefully you all are still reading, and hopefully you'll enjoy this little diddy. I leave for california in one week! I've got my costume for Anime expo, and I am PUMPED. ...I think that has been distracting me from writing. Maybe once I get back, I'll be better. I SORREH. LOVE YA! Thanks for reviews!


	31. The Masque

_The Masque  
_For: _Lord Divestre Croft  
_Prompt: _Nightclub  
_Summary: _A night like no other_

When Cloud had started attending the prestigious university in Midgar he hadn't realized what most people meant by 'prestigious'. Yes, Midgar U had numerous professors acclaimed in their fields of study, many with their Masters or Doctorates, and yes, Midgar U was settled on a historic site, the brick buildings over two hundred years old, and the campus praised for being the most eye appealing within the country, if not the entire world. No, it was not the advanced research facilities, or the lavish housing for students, and nutritious foods laid about the campus (even a vegan restaurant on the south end) that made Midgar U prestigious, at least not to its students. It was the thriving night life the forbidden slums offered.

One hundred thousand dollar scholarship winners spent their nights amongst the scum of the city, amidst stripper clubs and dance clubs, one of the most popular being _The Masque. The Masque _was praised for its innovativeness, and was much more upper class so to say even though it was located in the slums. _The Masque_ provided masks for customers to wear, or patrons could bring their own. On Thursday nights _The Masque _was open to college students for free before midnight since most of the students did not have classes on Fridays.

Cloud was one of the unlucky few who did, but he had never been much for the club scene, even in his old home town.

However, his new found friends wouldn't let it be any other way.

His first year in college, Cloud had succeeded in obtaining a 4.0 GPA with the rest of his classmates unaware that the kid with weird hair was a genius. Cloud_ was _one of those one-hundred thousand dollar scholarship winners to spend nights in the slums of Midgar. Of course, he didn't do this frequently, but since being roped into a friendship with his chem lab partner, Cloud had been forcibly drug (and that means headlock and everything) from his dorm room late one Thursday night.

Cloud wasn't a small guy, but Zack certainly wasn't an average sized guy, but still, Cloud wasn't one to just willingly fall into a headlock. Fortunately Zack had a brave girlfriend who could distract Cloud with witty comments and lure him out of his dorm so Zack could tackle him unawares from the side.

Hey, it might've been low, and it might've even been cheap, but this was the man's social life we're talking about here. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

But to make Cloud feel more comfortable Zack brought the usual gang that he hung out with. An underage but crafty girl that attended the local highschool, a cocky redhead with sleeve tattoos, and a silent artist that had also been forcibly drug from his dorm room.

Cloud felt rather out of place. He wasn't even sure if he was dressed right. Reno was wearing a cut off shirt, showing off his tattoos, mostly consisting of half naked women. The girl was wearing short shorts, and long boots. Aeris was wearing some low cut shirt that cut off right at her belly button, heels, and frayed shorts. Cloud wasn't even aware Aeris had something like that in her wardrobe.

Cloud was forced down the street between Aeris and Zack, his shoulders hunched up around his neck like a turtle trying to dive back into the safety of its shell.

For a brief moment, Cloud wished he was a turtle.

Or at least had a turtle to hit Zack across the back of the head with and knock him out.

The girl, the underage girl with a fake ID (how much trouble would a scholarship student like him get in trouble if he was found colluding with lawbreakers?), was staring at him like he was a bug under a magnifying glass.

"Hey, you remember if _The Masque _has a chocobo mask?"

Reno snorted.

"Be nice, Yuffie," Aeris said, tugging on Cloud's left arm.

"Yeah," Zack teased. "Or we'll stick you in the mouse mask again."

"You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would–

"Stop it."

Zack faltered half a step, and Cloud managed to free his arm for half a second. But then Zack grinned and clamped back down on his elbow.

"I know what we'll put you in, Vincent. A bat mask."

Vincent glowered at Zack, but Zack looked away unperturbed.

"Look Cloud, there it is...the beginning of your new life." Zack nudged Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud looked up, spotting the neon sign up ahead, and the dank street illuminated around. A long line was spilling out of the doorway and down the sidewalk.

Cloud felt a momentary reprieve; maybe they wouldn't even get in tonight.

But instead of heading to the end of the line, Zack marched them right up to the door, and nose to nose with a bald bouncer who was wearing sunglasses. Why he was wearing sunglasses was beyond Cloud.

Reno stepped up, and for a moment Cloud thought he might get a pounding to his enjoyment, but instead the two grasped hands tightly.

"Rude! Good to see ya man, been a while."

The bouncer grunted unintelligibly, but Reno responded.

"Seriously...what's with that?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, and Zack chuckled.

Aeris leaned into his ear. "See why we come with him?"

Rude was about to step aside, but caught sight of Cloud.

"New guy."

Cloud swallowed; he did not feel like having to beat up some bald guy in the streets.

He would totally take him down if he needed to.

Totally.

"Oh yeah, him. He's cool."

Rude nodded his head once and stepped aside. The group slipped inside the doorway as the crowd protested, but paid no attention to it. Inside the lobby was lined with masks all over the walls. Aeris and Yuffie ran up excitedly, pointing out the mask to the woman behind the desk that they wanted. Aeris picked out a sparkling butterfly mask that shifted from purple, to pink, and blue as she moved her head. Yuffie grabbed a white mask that came with bunny ears. Reno picked out a red fox, and Zack choose a bat for Vincent ( like he said he would), a dragon for himself, and a wolf for Cloud.

Cloud took the mask and stared at it until Aeris put it on him, and they made their way into the interior of the club.

Cloud had heard the bass from outside the club, but hadn't been prepared for what the inside held. The music was overwhelming, and the club was packed to the brim. To his left was the DJ, raised above the dance floor. There was a stage beside the DJ with giant speakers on it, and a large open area before that.

Well, as open as absolutely packed with people can be. There were strobe lights, and spotlights going everywhere, and Cloud, though not one for crowds and dancing, could see the appeal to the nightlife. Zack led the way, parting the crowd while clinging to Aeris' hand. Yuffie bounced around, tugging Vincent and Reno in another direction.

Aeris turned briefly to yell into his ear. "We're going to the bathroom real quick! Keep up!"

Cloud nodded his head as Aeris led the way towards the bar area. He followed along behind Aeris until a girl slipped between them, cutting him off without Aeris noticing. The girl had blonde hair, and was wearing a cat's mask. She wrapped her fingers around Cloud's hips and grinded up against him for a moment. Cloud jumped back, startled. He bumped into someone behind him, and felt liquid spill down his shoulder.

"Watch your punk ass."

The girl had merged back into the crowd during this time, and the man Cloud now faced was about two times wider than him, and a good couple of feet taller holding a beer.

The man wasn't wearing a mask, and he leered in close.

"Whoa whoa! Back off Barret!" A smaller man put a hand on the giant's arm, pulling him back. "Well, well, look who has a life after all."

Cloud stood their shocked. Before him, throwing back a shot was his physics professor, Cid Highwind.

"Who's this punk?" Barret grunted.

"One of my top students..." Cid said, lighting a cigarette. Cid held out the package towards Cloud. "Want one?"

"Uh...no thanks."

Cid shrugged, turning away. Barret sneered at Cloud once more before turning away as well. Cloud swallowed; that was _weird_. Especially since he had a class in the morning with Highwind. No wonder he was particularly grouchy on Fridays.

Cloud glanced around; Aeris was no where in sight. He thought of asking Cid where the bathroom was, but thought better of it. It was awkward enough as it was. Cloud instead sank into a bar stool up against the wall to try and look for Aeris or Zack.

Cloud's eyes roamed across the crowded room. Across from him, against the far wall was another raised platforms with tables and chairs. Sitting in one of the nicer chairs, an overstuffed mustard colored one, was a girl. But this wasn't just any girl...this was... extreme.

Cloud studied her. She was sitting with her feet dangling over the arm of the chair, her sandals hanging off by her toes. She was wearing jeans, and a skimpy, black tank top which blessedly accentuated her...assets.

Her long, dark hair was tied up in a high pony tail, and she was wearing a deep blue mask that covered her eyes, painted to make it look like shimmering fish scales that turned silver at the right angle. The girl angled her neck back, a bead of sweat rolling down the slope of her neck, and over the bump of her collarbone.

Cloud felt a flush run up his neck, and turned quickly away. His eyes flickered back up towards the girl though, his hand balled into a loose fist as he leaned on his elbow. She was drinking from a glass bottle now, her lips curving graciously over the mouth of the bottle.

Cloud felt himself grow antsy, like there was something crawling under his skin. He needed to move, he had to move, before he was caught staring at this girl.

That was when Yuffie bounced in front of him, holding him a glass of amber liquid.

"Drink hardy, Spike-O. It'll loosen you up..." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't look to comfortable right now, I have to say."

Cloud glared at her.

"Seriously, quit glaring. Just drink up...it'll make you feel better. Be a real man, and chug it!"

Cloud sighed, taking a gulp of the burning liquid. He really didn't want to relive his last drinking experience, nor did he want Zack to discover that he was a bit of a lightweight. He had never really built up any alcohol tolerance. Still, he didn't feel like getting showed up by an underage girl in high school, either.

Said girl was currently chugging her own glass.

Cloud downed the beverage, wincing slightly as his throat burned all the way to his belly.

"Good job, my man." Yuffie slapped his shoulder, and then let out a burp that wasn't very lady like. She giggled, covering her mouth. "Where's Aeris?"

Cloud shrugged. "Bathroom."

"Oh wait, I see her...Reno and Zack are with her, too." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Good, we can go dance now!"

Aeris stumbled up, looking relieved. "I was worried, Cloud. Don't run off again like that!"

"I didn't. I got stuck."

Zack maneuvered up, staring at the empty glass. "You already drinking?"

"I gave it to him." Yuffie grinned cheekily.

"Oh great..." Zack muttered. "Cloud, don't drink anything else. Yuffie's got that highest alcohol tolerance I have ever seen. She's out drank everyone."

Aeris grinned. "He'll be alright, come on!" Aeris grabbed onto Cloud and Zack's hands, pulling them away from the wall.

Cloud glanced up, catching sight of the enchanting girl. She glanced over at him, red eyes peeking back through the dark holes in her mask. Cloud stumbled, twisting quickly and almost plowing over Aeris. He kept his head down as Zack wedged his way through the crowd, Yuffie clinging to Cloud's other hand, and Reno to her.

He was the fifth wheel, Vincent had probably bailed, not that he blamed him. Plus, he'd rather just be standing there by himself than standing with another guy. That would be weird.

Through much shoving, and elbowing Zack finally found a spot big enough for the five of them. Cloud winced as another elbow hit him in his back. People were swarming around him, and while Zack and Aeris, and Yuffie and Reno found their groove very quickly, Cloud felt queasy. He was afraid Yuffie's concoction was making him more uptight, than the opposite.

That was when a hand wrapped around his wrist, and a lithe body tucked up against his chest. Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin, and the girl standing against him noticed.

"Sorry." The girl with the blue fish mask breathed. "I... will you do me a favor?"

Cloud nodded his head awkwardly; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Can you just dance with me? Just until I lose this guy... he won't leave me alone."

"O...kay." Cloud nodded his head, and the girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

He looked up, wildly spotting Zack's head above Aeris. Zack made wild gestures with his arms, showing him where to put them. Cloud nodded his head quickly, wrapping his arms around the girl's hips.

He was dancing with the beautiful girl, and she was more overwhelming up close, if that was possible. He swayed awkwardly back and forth, trying to match the rhythm of the beat, and the girl's hips.

It was difficult.

He could feel her fingers on his back. She smiled at him, dazzling him. "Relax, just move with the beat. Follow me."

She stepped closer, and Cloud fought to try not to be socially awkward like he had been his whole life. He was going to get this one thing right if it killed him.

The girl was easy to follow, and soon Yuffie's concoction was working it's way through his limbs, making his movements more fluid and looser. The girl felt him relax, and relaxed more herself. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and she moved her arms up and around his neck.

At first he avoided meeting her eyes, because that just made things worse; he would remember who he was dancing with and miss a beat. But after a while, his eyes kept flickering down to meet hers and she would blush crimson under the mask, and that made him feel a little better knowing he wasn't the only one easily embarassed.

Soon he had completely forgotten about the guy she was supposed to be avoiding, and one song melted into another, and another. Twelve o'clock turned to one o'clock, and one o'clock to two. Finally she was just leaning up against his chest, and her breath was warm on his neck. His body felt warm and lucid, and everything felt natural, and comfortable.

Then there was the outside world, tugging on his arm.

"Hey, Cloud...we gotta get going. You got class, remember?" Zack said seriously, but his eyes were taunting him with glee.

"Oh." Cloud glanced down at the girl, and she smiled.

"I have to go too." She gave him a quick wave, and melted into the thinning crowd.

Cloud looked beseechingly at Zack. "We have to go?"

Zack rolled his eyes, tugging on Cloud's arm. "Come on lover boy."

Cloud stumbled behind him. "Hey. Nothing happened."

"Sure, sure...that's only why you danced with her two hours straight." Zack grinned. "I knew you were a lady's man behind that shy, awkward front."

"It was just Yuffie's drink," Cloud mumbled, and allowed himself to be tugged out the door.

_xxx_

There was no description for how terrible Cloud felt in the morning. His stomach churned with each step he took, and the thought of food nearly made him puke. And he _had _to go to class, or else Highwind would skin him. Plus, the class was getting a test back today, and he wanted to see how it was.

So while Zack snored in his roommate's bed, Cloud rolled off of his at nine, leaving just enough time to brush his teeth before heading out the door.

He was certain he looked as bad as he felt.

Sighing, Cloud flipped up his hood on his hoodie, cursing the mist that sprinkled over campus. By the time he reached his class, his hood was soaked, and the back of his sweat pants. He hadn't been thinking, and just slipped on his flip flops and now his feet were freezing. He was miserable. _This _was why he didn't go out...because the aftermath was tragic.

Physics passed slowly, Highwind looking like he had been hit by a train. Cloud tapped his pencil, bored, until at last Highwind passed out their tests. One good thing today; he had gotten a 97 on the test.

Cloud stood triumphantly as the class ended, gathering his things. He stepped out quickly, not paying attention and ran smack into someone.

He fell back against the desk behind him, while girl's books and papers scattered across the floor, and she fell onto the ground.

Cloud felt his jaw drop. "I'm s-sorry!" He bent quickly, scooping up her books into a haphazard pile.

People stepped around them, and Cloud grabbed her test; he couldn't help but notice she got the same grade as him. He looked up, and nearly froze.

The girl was watching him through thick rimmed glasses, wearing sweatpants, and a hoodie just like him. She also looked just as miserable as him.

But even through the lenses of the glasses Cloud recognized her instantly. It was the beautiful girl with the fish mask. She still looked beautiful right now, sprawled on the floor in sweats, but in different way.

Cloud snapped out of his reverie, reaching down to help her stand. She took his hand slowly, and he pulled her up easily.

"Sorry."

"It-it's ok." The girl pushed her glasses up on her nose. She blushed deeply; she recognized him too.

Cloud tensed; he would brave anything, even his twisted stomach just to get to know this girl. He had to still be drunk.

"Would you... like to get some lunch?" He handed her the books she dropped.

"Sure," she said, grinning. "I'm Tifa, by the way."

"Cloud." He held out his hand again, and she shook it.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Cloud's stomach churned violently, but he pushed it away, and smiled small. "You pick."

**A/N: **HORKY LIVES AGAIN! WOOOOOO! So, I had a BLAST at AE, and I wanted to let you know there is ONE picture of me as Tifa up on my Deviant Art page. You can click on my homepage, or it's 'iceangelally' that's my artist name. ANYWAYS! This is actually kind of inspired...by a true story. Not completely. We went out dancing one night, and I danced with this really hot guy, who happened to be a GOOD dancer (which is rare) and I got up the next morning looking like CRAP seriously, ultimate crap, to go to class, and this guy was coming out of the computer room with a suitcase. I held the door open for him cuz I felt bad, and then I realized it was him... I was too embarassed to say anything, and I think he was too... unlike Cloud and Tifa who OBVIOUSLY lived happily ever after. The End.

Oh, please check out my new story 'Swan Song' (SHAMLESS PROMOTION) if you like tragedies, I think you'll like this one. XD

**EDIT **FOUR MORE LEFT! GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. x.one.winged.angel.x – decorating **Filled  
**9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled  
**11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled  
**12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her** Filled  
**19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder) **Filled  
**22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends **filled  
**23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled  
**24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack Jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled  
**28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled  
**30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo **Filled**  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub **Filled**  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled  
**34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled  
**39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings **Filled  
**41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Finished  
**44. x.one.winged.angel.x - Cloud has an irrational phobia45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl "Gender Bender" **Filled  
**46. Iskra revoir - Beach Trip  
47. Firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja - Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. Zenbon Zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams- Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nursing 'I love you' subcon.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata - ripped pants  
55. Sunset Dreams - Young Cloud meets Tifa's overprotective father  
56. Ur1Nonly - Marlene/Denz spy on Cloud/Tifa  
57. x Sarizar - Cloud attempts laundry - results in pure chaos  
58. Free Hero - Tifa coerces Cloud to watch Chick Flick  
59. Hipathya - Cloud lusts over Tifa **Filled**  
60. Cho-kun - Highschool romance (Cloud pop, Tifa smarty)  
61. Darth Pudding - Birds and the Bees  
62. ChieriAn9el - Cloud, Tifa, that time of the month. O.O  
63. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa go to a musical on Broadway  
64. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa get lost in wilderness...alone...  
65. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa saves Cloud from drowning/gives CPR on beach  
66. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud gets on Tifa's nerves (LOL has only completed 1/12 for you)  
67. Crimson Promise - Cloud tries cooking dinner  
68. Crimson Promise - Tifa teaches Cloud piano  
69. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud/Tifa Key Party  
70. Lord Divestre Croft - Valentine's Day  
71. Lord Divestre Croft - Rose in Tifa's mailbox...mystery  
72. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa finds out Cloud likes tea  
73. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa eat cheesecake  
74. tifa07 - arranged marriage75. tifa07 - Cloud is hired to be Tifa's bodyguard  
76. Midnightcatch - Cloud accidentally walking in on Tifa when getting out of shower  
77. Midnightcatch - First anniversary of marriage  
78. Midnightcatch - Cloud and Tifa watching a horror movie, Tifa scared  
79. MissyInTheSky - prom  
80. xXNejiluverXx - Cloud/Tifa switch bodies  
81. elebelly - deception and naughty magazines (O.o OH MY)  
82. Zaz9-zaa0 - Meant to assassinate each other  
83. Zaz9-zaa0 - Cloud meant to assassinate Tifa  
84. Zaz9-zaa0 - Cloud/Tifa overprotective parents  
85. Crimson Promise- Spilled water / white shirt  
86. Crimson Promise - Rubik's cube  
87. Crimson Promise - Dust bunnies  
88. Lord Divestre Croft - Twister  
89. Lord Divestre Croft - Drunk Tifa  
90. Lord Divestre Croft - blind date  
91. Fire Behind Your Eyes - Cloud has Nightmare  
92. . - Tifa in labor  
93. With A Smile - Cloud- remind me why I'm in a dress again?  
94. Lord divestre Croft - Cloud/Tifa wedding reception  
95. ClotiNotCleris - Princess Tifa/Prince Strife hate then love  
96. Godetan - Morning after ch. 19  
97.  
98.  
99.  
100.


	32. Hate Me

_Hate Me  
_For: _ClotiNotCleris  
_Prompt: Princes Tifa/Prince Cloud hate first  
Summary: _There were only few infuriating people he could handle in his life. His sister was one of them, and he had no desire to add any more, especially a wife._

Cloud didn't like smelling flowers as the scent could be overwhelming, but as it was, the castle was overflowing with them. Servants were scrambling around like bugs, carrying bulging vases of yellow and white flowers. There was no way Cloud could know that these were lilies and daisies as to the fact Cloud kept his proud manlihood by not knowing what the names of flowers were.

Cloud was standing in a breezy way, connecting the west wing to the central part of the castle. Usually the breeze way carried the distinct scent of the ocean, which he could see if he was on the castle walls. He was concentrating on the sky trying to figure out how at the age of twenty one his life had been paved out for him, lined brick by brick by his no good father, and the inevitable responsibility of running a kingdom. It's not that he minded being a prince or the responsibility, it was having to be set into this path he couldn't break, these steps in his life that had been placed before he had even been conceived.

The familiar sound of high heels clicking on the stone path alerted him to her presence before she was there. Cloud turned, staring blankly as Aeris walked up, a servant trailing behind her carrying a green doublet, and a blue.

The servant swept into a low bow. "Your grace, if you'd be so kind–

"What do you want to wear tonight?" Aeris asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

Cloud stared flatly at her. "Nothing."

Aeris stomped her foot, grabbing the doublets from the servant and shooing him away with a brush of her head. Aeris had fallen into her path much easier, because her path didn't include taking the throne. She had married as she'd seen fit.

Lucky her.

"Cloud, be serious. Your bride to be is practically on our doorstep and you look like you just got back from the training grounds!"

Cloud blinked. "That's because I did."

Aeris sighed, her face tensing. "Cloud. You've been moping for a month now. My sympathy has been stretched thin. I'm sorry– wait, no I'm not. I'm not sorry. Clean yourself up, and be in the courtyard before that carriage reaches the gate. I'm being easy, Cloud. Father will tear you a new one if you don't move it."

"I don't care. I don't want to marry her."

Aeris sighed, thrusting the blue doublet out in her hand. "I'm sure she doesn't want to marry you, either, I know I wouldn't with the way you're acting. Listen, it's either get dressed and be a bit uncomfortable with a pretty girl or be severely uncomfortable and deal with one of father's lectures."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, before snatching the doublet out of her hand.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly.

Xxx

The carriage wheels bumped across the brick path leading towards the tall, imposing gate. The Lockhart kingdom in theory larger in population, and area, but the kingdom of Strife was by far much more wealthier.

Tifa gazed out the window, staring at the white castle surrounded by it's lush gardens, the ocean roaring against the cliffs of the capital and felt a sick tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Please behave yourself, your grace."

Tifa shot a look at her personal body guard, watching her from the shadow of the opposite seat. Instead of reprimanding him for his sharp thoughts, she stuck her tongue out at him before tugging the curtain closed across the window, and tugged at the tight bodice of her dress again. She wasn't used to this kind of torture.

"Tifa–

"Vincent, just calm down, alright? I won't do anything stupid," she muttered under her breath. Her half-brother, a bastard son from one of her mother's ladies in waiting, had developed an intensely annoying habit of voicing her secret concerns she told no one. It was painfully obvious that their father was one and the same. His eyes were a more clear red than hers, though, but they both shared the thick, black hair that curled around her father's ears.

The fact of the matter was she did _not _want to marry Prince Cloud Strife in two days time as to the fact that she had never **met **the man, nor did she have any desire to. The worst part is she knew what a treaty wife would end up as. She had seen it with her mother, before she had died. She loved Vincent, but she also knew that her soon to be husband would snatch up a lady in waiting before she had even reached his bed. He did have two days, after all.

The Strife kingdom was imposing on their borders, and rather than risk the war that had been on the verge of beginning for the last decade, the Lockhart kingdom sent a peace treaty in the form of their only heir, and a female one at that.

Of course she had to marry, and marry powerful. Now the Lockhart kingdom, and the Strife kingdom would be united, after what had been many years of tense not quite war but not peace. Some people welcomed the peace, those that had seen the last war with the ShinRa kingdom knew the price war brought about. Also, they were uniting the countries against ShinRa, which had over the past few decades rebuilt its army, and was becoming more threatening with each passing year. Others hated the decision; prejudices had been born over the shaky border that seemed to shift with each season, and many of the Lockhart did not relish being under the control of a Strife King, and hints of rebellion always flitted here and there, though Tifa didn't feel they were completely backed.

But Tifa would do nothing to jeopardize her kingdom, and her subjects; she would not start a war because she didn't want to marry Strife's Crown Prince. Her father had made the decision, and while Tifa loved her father, it was in a sort of required, from a far love. There were things she loved about her father, but she could never forget that it was partly her father's fault for her mother's death.

The carriage eased to a stop within the courtyard of the castle, and Vincent leaned towards the door. Tifa took two deep breaths (as deep as the god forsaken corset would let her) and shielded her eyes from the sun as her driver opened the door. Vincent got out first, and his pale hand came back in through the door to help her down. Normally she wouldn't need his help, but as it was she had to wear a dress the size of her carriage and shoes like hidden weapons as if she were some assassin.

Tifa stepped out, feeling like a fish out of water at the many people standing before her, smiling like idiots. Tifa tried to curb her thoughts to a nicer tone, but it was difficult. She was going to have to put up with these people for the rest of her life.

Vincent bowed low, too low for Tifa's liking, and she gave her little curtsy.

"I present, your graces, Princess Tifa, of the Lockhart kingdom." Vincent straightened elegantly, and Tifa felt a flare of jealousy. He had always been more royal than her, even as a bastard son. "My Lord King regrets his absence, but extends his compliments to the happy family of the groom."

The man, obviously the king, smiled crookedly. "Of course." But his eyes passed over Vincent quickly, as if he was only in the way, to Tifa.

Tifa dipped shallowly again. "Your grace."

"Please! Come Princess Tifa, we must show you around your new home!" The King stepped forward, slipping Tifa's arm into the crook of his elbow. "My wife regrets that she is too ill to attend your welcome, but she shall be at the ball tonight. No worries."

Tifa dipped her head respectfully.

"For the time being, I'll present you to my daughter, Aeris." The woman standing a couple feet back stepped forward. She was intensely beautiful, and took her looks from her father.

"A pleasure," she said, dipping, and bowing her head. Tifa smiled in response. She had only met two people and she was already tired of being looked at.

"And of course you'll be excited to meet my son, Cloud, ah..." King Strife pauses, glancing around at the servants that stand around us, waiting. Then he looks at Princess Aeris, clasping her hands nervously in front of her. "Where is your brother?"

Xxx

Cloud stood in the shadow of a column. Most of the servants were standing about the courtyard as the carriage rode up. He watched as a man stepped out. He knew he should be over there, waiting on his ...fiancé but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of the shadow to confront this new problem.

"Shouldn't you be out there?"

Cloud turned quickly, nearly jumping out of his skin. "General."

Sephiroth stood there, his arms crossed across his chest, and looking as menacing as ever.

"Shouldn't _you _be out there?"

"I think your father wants your bride to meet you, not me."

Cloud grimaced; Sephiroth was his father's top general, and had been a mentor and role model for Cloud since he had been a kid. As it was, Sephiroth was really the only one who could get him to do anything.

"It doesn't matter. I'm already late, so I'll be in trouble regardless."

Sephiroth stared at him flatly. "You just need an excuse." Sephiroth turned quickly, snatching a red rose from a vase of flowers in the hallway. "Give her this."

"I never knew you were so romantic, General."

"Your name is mud."

Cloud spun again, watching as his father turned towards the servants, and he spotted Aeris's head. A woman in an elegant cream colored gown was hanging to his arm, visibly distressed as his father jerked around looking for him, probably.

He swallowed. Sephiroth was right.

So after taking an incredibly deep breath, Cloud took a brave step forward, and stepped out into the sunshine.

Xxx

Tifa felt a pit twisting in her stomach; she felt the king's grip on her arm tighten as his obvious anger built at his son not being there to greet his own bride. Honestly Tifa was a little mad herself. It's not like she wanted to be out here in this dress having her future decided for her.

"Father." Tifa's head snapped around catching sight of a blonde head dipping into a low, respectful bow.

"Cloud." The king's voice was still disgruntled, and Tifa could tell he was struggling to mask it. "This is your bride, Princess Tifa."

Cloud rose slowly, his eyes coming up to look at her and it was obvious he got his looks from his mother. He was handsome, Tifa grudgingly admitted, but that probably meant he was even more lecherous than an ugly prince would be. And then to further that thought he held out a red rose to her, his eyes the color of cobalt. His eyes were shocking in the sunlight, his pupils practically invisible in the sea of his eyes.

Tifa accepted the rose gracefully. He was obviously a player.

"I'm sorry I'm late, father, but I had to find a flower for her grace."

This was obviously the right thing to say, because the entire courtyard relaxed as the King smiled. Then he passed Tifa over to Cloud, like a doll on display. Tifa took this in stride, her pride snarling at the thought.

Tifa flashed her eyes at him from beneath her eyelashes like Scarlet had taught her, and smiled with her head tilted to the side. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, your grace."

And Cloud smiled smooth, like the perfect prince he had to act as. "Likewise, my lady." And he put his hand over hers, resting on his forearm, and they strolled into the castle, appearing every bit the happy couple they weren't.

Xxx

Tifa was uncomfortable sitting in the small throne beside of Cloud. As the attention was focused more on the dancing now she saw Cloud visibly drift off into his own world, slouching down as people danced below them.

The day had been frustratingly mind numbing, and Tifa was on her last leg of patience.

Cloud shifted, resting his chin on his hand, bored. He had consumed a little too much champagne in his despair and was trying to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't say anything stupid. Not that he was worried about embarrassing himself, but more that he didn't want her to know that he didn't want to marry her, and say something to his father.

Tifa turned her head towards him, her earrings bouncing on her cheeks. "Your sister is very nice."

Cloud blinked, glancing at her, surprised at her speaking. "Yea–yes. She is."

Tifa opened her mouth, trying to think of something else to say, but finding no words. First he shows up late for her arrival, then he tries to be some Casanova with that stupid rose, and now he was about as interesting as a piece of rope.

Tifa sighed, relaxing back into her seat.

Cloud shifted. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Tifa wanted to punch him. Of course she didn't. If she had a brother he could be dealing with peace treaties instead of selling his sister into slavery.

"No."

"Oh."

_Idiot_, she thought, rolling her eyes. Unfortunately she didn't realize he was watching her. Cloud sat up, staring at her fully. Tifa blinked, glancing back, unnerved to find him staring at her intensely.

"What is it, your grace?"

"Is there a problem?" Cloud was being unusually blunt, and he knew it, but he was still annoyed at this whole situation.

Tifa blinked big. "Pardon?"

"A problem?"

"No..." she said slowly, feeling like she was walking into a trap.

"Then why did you roll your eyes?"

Tifa stared at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, your grace. I'm just...tired. It was a long trip."

"Of course," Cloud said, focusing on the dance floor. "My apologizes," he added, frostily.

Then something in Tifa snapped, like a twig. "Am I not pleasing to your grace?" She asked, challenging him.

Cloud turned his attention back to the woman. For some reason the snip tone she had taken reminded him of Aeris, and her ability to make him feel stupid. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Other than the fact that your as interesting as a wet rag?"

Tifa felt her grip on the chair tighten, and she stared at him head on.

"It's not like I exactly want to be here, begging your pardon, your _majesty_."

The hit of sarcasm in her voice was not missed by Cloud. "Well I certainly didn't ask you to be here."

Tifa leaned away from him, crossing her arms before her. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

Cloud did the same, mocking. "Yes. How very beneficial to us."

Tifa turned to say something to him, a beautiful retort rising to her lips, but she realized suddenly that the room had gone quiet. Tifa jumped as the king's voice boomed across the room.

"Of course, now that we've all been dancing, the happy couple must! Maestro!"

Tifa felt a swell of hatred towards the man, but hid it was a frosty smile as the orchestra broke into a waltz.

"Ridiculous," Cloud muttered, heard only by Tifa as he stood and held his hand down to her.

She smiled up at him, taking the hand. "At least we agree on one thing."

Cloud studied her closely. "Of course."

Cloud led her down the steps to the dance floor, and the crowd watched as the two began to dance, studying each other with what looked like passion and a strong connection never seen before to those who didn't know the two well.

Vincent rubbed his temples, and General Sephiroth glanced at him, muttering out of the corner of his mouth, "So she hates him too?"

"God help us."

Tifa stared at Cloud, a small smirk on her mouth. He mirrored it, showing his annoyance as he spun her in a circle.

As Tifa tucked herself inside of his chest Cloud muttered to her. "If we weren't getting married the first thing I would do when I became king would be to declare war on your country."

He dipped her back, and he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed as she bent back, her head nearly touching the floor, before snapping back up to him forcefully. Her knee somehow, mysteriously and accidentally of course, found it's way to the space between his legs. His mouth tightened as she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Of course, but you would be so embarrassed when I led my army into this beautiful castle and personally kicked your ass off your oversized thrown."

Cloud led her to the right. "Oh would you?"

"Of course," she said, spinning gracefully. "But only after you kissed my shoes and pledged your ever faithful allegiance to me."

The orchestra rose in volume, reaching the climax of the song, and Cloud spun Tifa several times. As she came back to his chest once again, Cloud's grip tightened on her. "At the very least you'll be an amusing wife."

Tifa stepped back as the song ended, curtsying to him. She rose slowly, looking at him. "Ah, but I thought I was only as interesting as a wet rag."

He bowed, taking her hand again as the applause rose. "Apparently you have no creativity. You'd be surprised by the uses a wet reg can have."

Tifa tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. "You'll have to tell me some."

"Not now, my dear bride," Cloud said, turning to face towards his father. "There are games to play. Please, be kind to my dear father's heart."

"Of course. He actually has the power to do something with that army you claim to have."

Cloud glanced at her momentarily, incredulous. He was wrong. She was worse than Aeris.

He faced forward though, as his father came through the crowd, escorting his mother.

The King brought the queen forward, a pale, sickly looking woman. Her beauty was still there, and Tifa saw where Cloud got his eyes, though hers were a bit more cloudy, and unclear.

"My dear Tifa, I present to you your new mother."

Tifa winced slightly at the wording, and Cloud risked a brief glance as she released him, and curtsied to the queen.

She was getting tired of curtsying. "Your grace."

"Stand, darling." The queen held out both hands to her, and Tifa took them, feeling how cold they were. "I am so happy I will get to see my son married, and to such a beautiful woman."

She smiled, but it was obvious she was shaking from exertion.

Cloud opened his mouth, but Tifa beat him to it. "Your Grace, why don't we sit and talk? Leave the men to their world."

"A wonderful idea. She's smart, too Cloud. You're lucky."

Cloud bowed to his mother, feeling a tug in his heart. "You have no idea, mother."

Tifa tucked the queen's arm to her side, supporting her little weight easily. Cloud was hovering hesitantly, ready in case the queen should have a spell. But he was glad to see at least Tifa was strong, if she was anything positive. Which she wasn't. Cloud watched sourly as Tifa led his mother back to the thrones.

As his eyes went back to his father though, he felt his breath hitch. "What is he doing here, father?"

The crowd around them had started to dance again, and between the swirling skirts Cloud could see a man standing against a wall with brown hair wearing the livery of ShinRa.

But his father was already moving on, and Sephiroth was beside of him now. "Genesis will cause no trouble, sire. I already spoke to him."

Genesis was Cloud's cousin, an heir to the Strife throne after Cloud and Aeris, and a man of the court of ShinRa. Technically family, but also a dangerous enemy.

"He's merely here to witness the blessed event on behalf of King Rufus." Sephiroth added.

"Watch him," Cloud said, moving slowly away from Sephiroth.

"Of course, sire."

Cloud moved through the crowd, parting it easily. The ball was over for him, he was tired, physically and mentally.

xxx

When Tifa woke it was to pure confusion. For one thing, she remembered falling asleep in a new bed albeit but a comfortable one. She was laying on wood, and at first she thought she'd fallen off the bed, but then she remembered the floor was made of stone, and covered with a thick rug.

And while she hadn't been in the Strife Castle for long, she had a pretty good idea that it didn't rock, and it didn't have a leaky roof which would be the only account for the water splashing on her face.

There was low rumbles of voices somewhere above her, and she cracked an eye. Her mouth was gaged, and her hands tied behind her back, and laying beside of her Tifa recognized a lock of blonde hair.

Tifa rolled onto her back slowly, spotting a dawn sky above her, and two men sitting at the front of the boat. Tifa felt momentary panic, and then steadied her nerves. This wasn't the first time she'd been kidnaped and she doubted it was the last. Of course, if she got out of this and became the Queen of Strife then maybe she'd have more guards. It wasn't like Vincent didn't do his job, but there was only so much he could do.

Like have a specially made dagger holder for her nightgown.

At first Tifa moved slowly, inching her bound hands down to her thighs. That was one nice thing about being underestimated as a woman; they usually tied your hands in front of you. Tifa realized soon she didn't have to be that quiet, though, because of the rocking of the boat her slight movements were easily drowned out. Tifa kept her eyes on the two men as she reached down, slipping her hand beneath her night gown with some difficulty, and plucking the dagger from its holder. Cutting the rope was harder, because she had to keep glancing down to make sure she wasn't about to chop of a finger, and it only took a second for one of her captors to turn around. It was also hard to cut the ropes holding the dagger at a strange angle, but Vincent had made her practice, and she was pretty good at it.

She suppressed a sigh as the ropes came free, and shook them from her wrists. Standing was difficult; she knew she was on a boat, but she was still disoriented. There was a chance she had been drugged, but apparently not enough. Gripping the side of the boat tightly Tifa stood warily, watching the two men. One was sitting a little closer to her. She'd go for him first.

The dagger was a wonderful weapon, small but useful. Tifa gripped it tightly in her hand, and made a quick motion, stabbing down into the base of the man's neck. The man screamed, gurgling, trying to stand. Tifa used his weight, and the unsteadiness of the boat to rock him out over the edge. He splashed into the water, but Tifa was already focused on her next target. The second man was watching her with wild eyes, studying the bloody dagger in her hand.

"Now, princess...just calm down–

"Shut up!" Tifa took a menacing step forward, and the man twitched.

She should've seen it coming but that was never Tifa's luck. The man reached down, snatching up the oar and swung it in a wide, graceful arc. It connected with Tifa's side, and the dagger toppled out of her hand as she fell onto the side of the boat. She felt sick as it splashed, and the man took a step toward her, wielding his oar. Tifa thought it would be funny if she wasn't the one about to get beat in the face with that thing.

He swung the oar again, but she was ready this time and she caught the oar, bringing her hand back, and thrusting her palm into the thin shaft of the oar. It snapped, sending splinters through the air, and Tifa spun the broad end of the oar behind her back, gripping it tightly.

"Dammit...no wonder they wanted you dead."

Tifa scoffed, throwing the oar at the man's face.

He yelped. "Damn woman!"

She rocked forward onto one foot, prepared to fight the man, but instead he reached into his jacket, pulling out an object vaguely familiar to Tifa. It was a gun, a rather recent invention and no where near as reliable of aim (unless you were Vincent) as a bow and arrow at long distance, but at this close it wouldn't matter. The bullet would tear through her easily.

"Get down!" This was not the man in front of her.

"What?" Tifa asked the disembodied voice.

Then a foot collided with her chest and she toppled back over the side of the boat. She had enough time to see Cloud impressively wield a huge ball and chain shackled to his wrists, swinging it in a large circle and plowing the heavy ball into the man's chest.

That was, however, until she hit the water.

Tifa surfaced, gasping for breath as Cloud tried to steady the rocking boat. The man wasn't anywhere in sight.

"You asshole!"

Cloud was trying to slow the swinging bludgeon carefully. "Ungrateful woman...I just saved your life!"

"I'm in the river!" Tifa was turning red with anger, and embarrassment that he had to save her.

"Could be a dear wife and get the keys while you're down there?"

Tifa growled at him, before grabbing the body of the man she stabbed. "How do you know he has–

Then the boat rocked violently as the second man surfaced, pain written across his face, but adrenalin pumping in his veins. Tifa watched with horror as the boat tipped under his scrabbling weight, and Cloud toppled back, unbalanced by the weight of the ball and chain. The splash he made was unusually large.

"No!" Tifa yelled. Sure the guy was an asshole but she didn't want to be in this alone.

Tifa swam over to the man, punching him in the face. "The key!" She felt around his waste, finding the key buckled to his belt. She pulled at it, ripping it free and punched the man again. She took a deep breath, holding the key in her mouth, and plunged beneath the water.

It was dark under the water, but it was easy to follow the trail of bubbles Cloud was leaving. The water was deep, and Tifa felt her lungs straining against her hold, wanting air. But she pushed herself; she had to do this, she had to hold her breath, though every reflex in her body screamed at her to breathe.

She only found Cloud with luck, bumping into his foot. Of course he was upside down, she realized, the ball was attached to his wrists.

Tifa gripped his legs using them to crawl down his body to the ground. His eyes were wide as he watched her, and Tifa didn't bother to show him the key. She wrapped her legs around his chest and pulled the key out of her mouth with one hand, grabbing onto his arms with the other. The shackles each had a key hole, and her fingers were nearly numb with the cold water she could barely hold the key. When she finally got the first one unlocked, his body jerked violently towards the surface. For a frightening moment she thought he was unconscious already as she almost lost her grip on him, but his free arm came up around her, holding her to him so she could unlock the other shackle. Her nightgown kept billowing all around her in the water, getting in her way, and caught up with the chain. She ignored it though, freeing Cloud from his last shackle, and letting him go. Cloud let go of her swiftly, pushing off the ground. She didn't blame him; he'd been under longer than her.

She pushed off too, but suddenly jerked to a stop. She looked down, her nightgown twisted with the shackles. Tifa felt a fleeting moment of panic, grabbing onto her dress and tugging hard. She could feel her lungs on the verge of bursting. Tifa glanced up, searching for Cloud but she could only see darkness above her. Tifa tugged on her dress again, before trying to untangle it from the chain, but her fingers felt large and clumsy in their numbness.

Blackness was edging at the corners of her eyes, and Tifa could hear Vincent yelling in her ear. Not that Vincent ever really yelled but the lack of oxygen to her brain had Vincent calling her an idiot for getting killed by an unruly nightgown.

Then hands wrapped around her almost numb wrists. Tifa tried to turn her head, but she couldn't tell if she was; everything was black. Then there was a hand on her face, and lips to her, pushing air into her mouth.

Tifa felt life blast back into her limbs, and she became aware of Cloud's dim face in front of her's. Then Cloud disappeared, and with one, jealously swift movement, ripped the ends of her dress from the shackles.

He kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he pushed off the bottom of the river again. The ascent seemed to take forever to Tifa but they suddenly broke the surface, the sun watching them from the horizon.

Tifa gasped, doing all she could to keep breathing as Cloud hauled her to the boat. She gripped the edges and he pushed her up enough so she could climb in. He followed her, tugging himself up, and the boat rocked unsteady for a moment, but settled as his solid weight hit the bottom beside of her.

She gasped for breath, coughing harshly.

"...guy...where....is...." Cloud panted.

"Knocked out....punched...him..." She replied through heavy breaths. "Where'd...you...hit....?"

"Shoulder...."

Tifa slapped him weakly. "Why not..." she swallowed, slowly feeling her lungs returning back to normal. "His head?"

Cloud looked at her flatly. "Seriously? ...gun.... in his hand....priorities woman."

"They nearly killed you....your....priorities." She shivered, curling up on herself reflexively.

Cloud struggled onto his elbows, reaching up above them, to where Tifa couldn't see and didn't bother to look. He dragged a thick blanket down, wrapping it around the both of them, and tugged her close.

She resisted at first, and Cloud smiled. "Might as well...get used to it, honey..."

"I hate you," she muttered, settling against his chest.

"I'm glad you don't hate me enough to kill me."

"I just figured it'd be easier to bring you back than explain why you were dead and I wasn't."

"I guess I should be grateful of that."

"Yes. You should."

Xxx

When Tifa woke it was because the unmanned boat hit the banks of the River Nanaki. The river ran the length of the continent, and it was hard telling how far from the castle they had been taken. Cloud was still curled up against her side, and she didn't feel quite as numb, but she was tired, and bruised.

She sat up slowly, wary of being seen by just any random person. As it was, the banks were completely deserted and undomesticated. Tifa sighed, half of relief, and half of disappointment. Cloud stirred beside of her.

"Where are we?"

Tifa shrugged, tugging the sodden blanket up to her chest. "Hard telling. I don't recognize it. We have to be on the River Nanaki though."

Cloud bolted up straight at this looking at the banks of the river. "River Nanaki? Shit."

"What?" Tifa asked.

Cloud glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "Obviously you didn't study much about your new country, did you?"

Tifa's jaw dropped. "Are you _kidding _me? I love to read, but reading about your country made me want to puke. You're lucky I even remembered your name."

Cloud smirked, but his face went serious again. "I'm pretty sure we aren't in our kingdom anymore."

"_You're _kingdom."

"My kingdom. We're in ShinRa territory now, and this is the worst place to be."

Tifa looked at him, realization dawning on her face. "ShinRa's probably behind this, right?"

"Yea," Cloud muttered, staring at the banks. "See those trees over there? Those don't grow on the banks of River Nanaki in the Strife Kingdom. We're well out of our safety zone."

"And if the Crown Prince of the Strife Kingdom, and the Princess of the Lockhart kingdom go missing in the key moment..."

Cloud looked at her, dead serious. "ShinRa's trying to start a war, but not involving him. He's trying to get us to destroy each other."

Tifa sighed. "The only reason I came here was to prevent a war. Lot of good that did us."

"We have to get to civilization."

Tifa shook her head sharply. "No. We have to get to Strife civilization, if even that. If we go to someone's house in ShinRa territory there's a chance we won't see the next day."

"Well we can't walk around with you in a nightgown."

"A _torn _nightgown."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Let's see what our friendly captors left us." Cloud stood slowly, moving to the back of the boat, while Tifa crawled to the front.

"Got a bag of clothes..." Cloud called over his shoulder. "Some bread...cheese. Looks like they were planning to dump us in the river, and then keep on going into ShinRa."

"I got a bow, and a quiver. Oh...jackpot."

"What?"

"Money, probably for this job." Tifa held up a bulging bag of coins. "At least we can buy supplies. Horses. Food. Clothes."

"Well, you'll have to wear this for now," Cloud said, tossing her some pants.

She shrugged. "Can't be worse than this."

Xxx

It had taken three days of steady walking to find civilization, and even then it was a small village. Tifa was waiting on the outskirts of the village when Cloud returned with two horses and a bag of supplies.

She smirked; how ironic was it that they were surviving with the money that was paid to kill them?

Cloud handed her the bag.

"How much money do we have left?" She asked, digging through the bag before tearing into a loaf of bread.

"Share. Plenty, and we're lucky they were paid in ShinRa coins or else we'd be drawing more attention to ourselves."

"What is this?" she asked suddenly, pulling out a frilly cloth.

"A dress," Cloud said, indifferent.

Tifa's nose wrinkled. "I'm not wearing this."

Cloud looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry it's not up to your usual standards, my lady."

"No. I can't travel in this."

Cloud bit into an apple. "You traveled in much more than that, if I remember correctly."

"Of course you would," Tifa said sweetly. "You were late for my arrival, remember?" Her voice changed back to serious. "It isn't the pattern, though it is ugly, but this is going to be a long haul to the border. Over a week, and then some once we actually reach the border to get to the capital. We both decided it would be better to abandon the boat, and everything else that could lead back to those men. So the travel will be harder, and I will be much more comfortable in pants."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Pants. The thing you are wearing. Surely you got more than one pair?"

"Yeah. For me."

"And one shall be for me."

"Have you even worn pants before?"

"Yes," Tifa said, pulling his spare pair out.

"But you're...a princess."

Tifa's eyes widened in mock surprise. "And you have a brain! Stay here. I'm going to change."

Cloud scowled at her back as she disappeared into the woods. He was moping silently over the fact that he had a cross-dresser as a fiancé when she came back from the woods. He had to admit, though grudgingly, the pants looked strangely...sexy on her. She had pulled them tight with a bit of cord around the waist band, and they hung baggy down her legs. It was strange seeing a woman wearing pants, but he could get used to it.

But there was one obvious thing.

"You know, people will ask questions if they see you like that...and there's no way...to hide...well..." Cloud made a vague gesture across his chest.

"That's what the cloak is for." She yanked the cloak around her neck. "And they're called breasts, Cloud, though I'm sure you're unfamiliar with them."

Cloud eyed her warily as he climbed onto his horse. "I don't know if I want a wife so brutally honest."

"Oh come on." Tifa leaned towards him as they rode beside of each other. "We were going to be married, anyways. You would've learned about breasts sooner or later."

"Good point. There's only one thing I ask of you: a male heir."

"So I can be as brutally honest as I want?"

"As long as I have a son."

Tifa shrugged. "Ok."

"I mean, if you want a daughter, that's fine, but a son we need."

Tifa stiffened. "We won't have a daughter."

"We won't?"

"No." She looked at him, serious. "I would never put her through this."

Cloud nodded, frowning. "I suppose kidnaping is pretty traumatic."

"Not that...I wouldn't want her sold off to the highest bidder."

"Why are you complaining? You're going to be married into one of the richest kingdoms."

Tifa glared at him. "Married? Is that what you call it? More like sold into slavery."

"I thought...we were on the same page..." Cloud said, genuinely confused.

Tifa shook her head. "Never mind," she muttered. "I'm going to ride a head, catch up with me later."

And Cloud watched as she galloped down the road, utterly confused.

Xxx

As they set up camp on the side of the road that night, it was full of tense, awkward movements. Cloud didn't know where to put his bed roll in relation to Tifa's, and he could still tell she was upset even though she had rode with him for the last four hours they'd been on the road. Neither of them had attempted much conversation, if any, and Cloud felt as if he was missing out on something.

As they sat there by the fire after eating, not quite ready to sleep, Cloud looked up at her suddenly.

"Am I that bad?"

Tifa glanced at him sharply. "I don't know," she stated simply. "I don't know _you_."

That sort of made things clearer, but he still couldn't see why she was so mad. "My mother was a treaty wife, and she's happy, if that makes you feel better. I mean, I'm sure she and my father didn't exchange insults the first time they danced....but..."

Tifa smirked, but her face turned grim again. "My mother was a treaty wife too."

"I know your father couldn't come, but what of your mother?"

Tifa stared in the fire, her eyes on another world completely. "My mother's been dead for seven years."

Cloud shut his mouth tightly, not knowing what to say.

Tifa broke the silence, though. She looked up at him, studying him truly for the first time. She studied his features, and his eyes. He was probably spoiled, but there was a hardness to his brow, and callouses all over his hands from sword fighting. There was a hairline scar just above his eyebrow, and his eyes seemed older than he was. "How many illegitimate children did your father have?"

Cloud looked at her sharply. "None." He wasn't insulted by the question; he knew it was common practice for men to take mistresses.

"Truly?" She asked, incredulous.

"Truly." He nodded.

For a moment she looked hopeful, but then her forehead crumpled and folded. "That doesn't mean he didn't have a mistress."

"True," Cloud conceded. "But that doesn't he did have one, either." Cloud tilted his head, studying her. "What is this about, really? Your mother...did she love your father?" Cloud surprised himself being so curious. Usually he kept to himself, kept quiet and said as little as possible, and never initiated conversation. But she was supposed to marry him, though after the kidnaping that was probably up in the air, but she was the only one around, and for some reason he felt like making an effort. Their initial meeting wasn't very pleasant, but she did save his life without hesitation. She definitely wouldn't have been his first pick, but he could've had worse.

Tifa hesitated. "My mother...was very..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Devoted. She was a few years older than my father, the only heir to the Lockhart throne, and after her father died, she was forced to marry to prevent a war. And she married my father. My father loved her in his own way, but...not the way you love a wife, and your queen. Almost like a beloved pet, if anything. She couldn't give him a male heir...she was rendered unusable after I was born, which broke my mother's heart because it destroyed my father's ego. It killed her slowly, and I watched it over the years, to young to be at court, but learning all the intertwining secrets, and scandals. My father took many mistresses over the years, and my mother would just smile, and he would pat her hand at supper, like his favorite old horse. It disgusted me."

Tifa glanced up at Cloud, finding him studying her intently. She blushed, surprised by her own openness to this man she barely knew. The man that was supposed to be her husband.

Cloud wanted to ask more questions, but hesitated; he was probably lucky she'd opened up this much. Still, it had explained a lot of her apprehensions about being a treaty wife. He suddenly couldn't blame her for being so bitter, and judging her father by what she said, he would have no problem selling Tifa off to the highest bidder, as she had said earlier. He was selling his daughter into the same fate he had given his wife, but worse was that she still hadn't said how her mother had died.

Tifa sighed. "All the same, I guess I'm Strife now."

"Nearly," Cloud said. "But you're really the only true Lockhart around."

Tifa smiled softly, tilting her head. "You're right. I am." Her head snapped up. "We should sleep."

Cloud merely nodded his head, and stretched out on his bed roll. The fire was a pleasant crackle as he stared up at the distant stars, pin pricks in the black, inky sky.

"Who broke the oar? You or our kidnaper?"

"Me."

Cloud smirked. "Impressive."

Tifa fought back the witty remark on her tongue; he really had no idea.

Instead she satisfied them both with a simple 'Thank you'.

Xxx

It had been nearly a week since Cloud had woken up in the bottom of a boat to his fiancé throwing half an oar at a man a lot like a brave person, and not at all like a spoiled princess.

Before them lay the border separating ShinRa from the Strife Kingdom. They had covered good ground, avoiding people as much as possible, even opting for skipping out of inns. ShinRa folk would easily recognize their strange accents, and that would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"We should wait till tonight," Tifa muttered. "So the patrol won't see us."

"I could just tell them who I am."

Tifa glared at him. "Half your kingdom probably thinks your dead, or that I kidnaped you. Who would believe that we are royalty right now? The only thing we have to prove who we are is our word."

He grimaced. She did have a good point. He had heard of his fair share of imposters of himself over the years.

"We could let the horses rest a little longer," he admitted grudgingly. "It'll take at least two weeks to reach the capital from here."

"How did we get so far down river so fast?" Tifa asked.

"It's possible we were out for longer than one night. We don't even know the date." In their protectiveness of their presence they hadn't even gotten news from any of the villages. "No one knows where we are, and it's hard telling what my father is thinking, and what your father is thinking."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What if it's bigger?"

Cloud glanced at her as she studied the border. "Hmm?"

"You said you thought it was your cousin, Genesis who put this all together. Well, if he's a member of Rufus's court, what if he put Genesis up to it, for the throne? If he could get rid of us, and cause a war. He isn't that for from the throne, is he?"

Cloud felt a momentary lurch of fear, but suppressed it. "No. He's too far...he'd have to get rid of all of my family..."

Tifa still didn't look satisfied. "True...but what if the people decide to overthrow the king and his family, because of the war? What if they did that and Genesis took the throne. Then he wouldn't have to get rid of Aeris and your father." Tifa looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "The people would do it for him."

Cloud snapped around, heading for the horses. "We can't wait."

"Cloud if we rush this we might get caught." Tifa chased after him.

But Cloud was already saddling up his horse. "You can wait."

"Cloud we can't separate-

"Maybe we can. We'd have less chance of both of us getting caught."

"Cloud." She grabbed his arm, and he stilled.

He turned to look at her, and she had changed a bit over this past week. Nothing like a near death experience to pull people together. A part of his mind knew she was speaking the truth; it would do no good if they got caught, especially by a ShinRa patrol. The other part of his mind knew that they couldn't wait. The disappearance of a Crown Prince and his fiancé didn't happen everyday, and their countries were already on the verge of war as it was.

He knew he could trust her, and he was pretty sure she would follow him, and not wait, but he felt something twist in his heart.

"Aeris, my mother...they...they might be killed. I have to."

Then she closed her eyes a moment, and nodded her head, squeezing his arm. "Ok. Let's go."

Cloud nodded, swinging up into the saddle. "One of us has to get through."

"We'll both get through," Tifa replied, settling into the saddle. She pulled the bow from her back, holding it in front of her, the quiver strapped to her back.

Cloud took the cue, loosening the sword he had purchased from the sheath, so it would be easier to draw.

Then they began a gallop, breaking out of the cover of the forest. The border was void of trees for the most part, making it easier for the patrols to spot people crossing. Technically everyone was supposed to go through a checkpoint, but neither Tifa or Cloud had any papers and didn't have the time or money to forge them properly.

Tifa watched the left, Cloud watching the right. At first Tifa thought maybe the worrying was for nothing, that they would make it across the border without incident. But then riders came from the forest behind them, on their left a hundred yards away.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned his head, counting quickly. Fifteen riders.

"Something tells me those aren't ordinary patrol."

"Do you think they were waiting for us?" She shouted over the pounding hooves.

"Probably! Rufus probably would've had those men killed, and taken the money back so he couldn't be incriminated!"

"And when they didn't show up..." Tifa said grimly.

"They knew something was wrong." Cloud finished her sentence.

Tifa kept an eye on the riders following them, Cloud leading the way. She felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Cloud! Dodge!"

There were arrows in the air, lots of them, and Tifa spurred her horse sharply to the left, Cloud following her. The arrows clattered behind them harmlessly. Tifa turned in her saddle, pulling out three arrows as she twisted. Shooting arrows from a horse's back had always been one of her favorite things to practice; she appreciated a challenge. She had never thought it would come in handy.

She loosed all three arrows at once, unseating two men.

She thought they backed off a little for a moment and she allowed herself a tiny smile.

Cloud was focused on what was ahead. "We'll lose them in the trees!"

Cloud cut sharply back to the right, and Tifa followed him, the fringes of another forest rolling up to meet them. Tifa turned quickly losing three more arrows behind her before they disappeared into the foliage.

"Four of them are down!" She yelled, and Cloud nodded. He'd appreciate her skill after they got out of this.

For a moment it seemed as if taking to the trees, even if a little dense, was a good idea. Then there was suddenly people dropping from the trees.

Tifa shrieked.

One hit Cloud, knocking him from his horse, into Tifa's path. She jumped him, easily. But there was another one, waiting on the ground for her. The man reached up, taking the opportunity of her being unbalanced and grabbed her leg. She was violently ripped from the saddle, falling backwards. The breath was knocked from her for a dizzying second. The man that had pulled her off was above her, straddling her.

"Hello, princess."

_Ambush ambush ambush _her mind screamed. They'd probably been waiting for them all week. Maybe they had even been followed to the border, and if they killed them here, they could always be claimed as breaking the law.

But Tifa wasn't about to go down with a fight. With a sneer that would've made Cloud proud, she brought her leg up, kicking the man in the back of the head. As he fell forward, she punched him in the jaw, and he fell to the side, limp.

She spit on him as she stood, her eyes searching for Cloud as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled shrilly. The horses, while not the best breed, were well trained. They'd come back if she kept whistling enough. Plus it would help her find Cloud. Her eyes searched the ground for her bow; she still had her quiver, and she could use the arrows if she had to, but she wanted the bow.

That was when she heard more hooves pounding the ground, and the sound of men grunting. Tifa rushed through the trees, nearly tripping over Cloud and a man wrestling on the ground. Tifa kicked the man swiftly in the side, knocking him off Cloud. She kept kicking him, waiting on Cloud to stand. Cloud stood slowly, whistling like she had a moment ago.

"We can't dwell here," she said, glancing at him.

"Oh really?"

Tifa glared at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now's not the time for sarcasm dearest." She kicked off the man laying on the ground, levering herself over Cloud's shoulder and straight into the man that was jumping out of the tree behind Cloud.

Cloud jerked, twisting sharply. "They were waiting for us."

Tifa nodded, punching the guy in the face.

"Where...?" Cloud started, pointing vaguely at her.

"Not the time," she repeated, grabbing his arm, and tugging him through the woods. The hooves were getting closer; she could only hope they were the right horses attached to them.

The familiar gray horse that was her's, and the brown one that was Cloud trotted into the clearing. Cloud made his way to them quickly, checking their legs and calming them, holding their reigns securely in one hand.

"I think they're alright–

Another horse galloped into the clearing, this one with one of the men that had been chasing them on its back. Tifa wasted no time, reaching up and hooking a hand around the saddle as he pass her. She jumped, kicking her feet into the side of his face, knocking him from the horse. At the same time, she pulled on the reigns stopping the horse, and dismounting.

"Geez, woman." Cloud was watching her.

She shrugged, but was interrupted as the man sprang to his feet. Cloud made a jerking motion forward but Tifa took a step forward, starting with a kick straight to his face. Chest, head, kick up with toes, down with heel, round house kick low, high, middle butterfly kick butterfly kick butterfly kick. So she was a little stressed, and a little mean right now, and felt like being a little excessive. The man's body flew backwards, hitting a tree. At least she had gotten her point across.

Cloud was watching her with a strange expression on her face, but she was more interested in the bow that was attached to the man's horse. She turned, grabbing the bow from the saddle.

Then metal clashed behind her head, and she turned sharply, stumbling against the horse. Cloud was in between her and another man, holding a sword so obviously intended for the back of her head. She had no idea how Cloud got beside of her so fast.

Then he moved, and she saw how. He was fast, faster than she thought possible, and she could immediately see the regret in the man's eyes for attacking Tifa. She was shocked by his gracefulness with the blade, spinning as fast as she could, if not faster...wielding his blade with a deadly precision. Tifa couldn't watch, though. More men were starting to pour into the clearing. She wasted no time, pulling her arrows free and losing them quickly. As Tifa buried an arrow in the last man's chest Cloud was stabbing the man he had been dueling.

Tifa ran to her horse, swinging up into the saddle quickly, Cloud following suit. And then they were galloping, fast, through the forest. North. Deeper into Strife territory, and hopefully away from more ambushes.

Xxx

It wasn't until they stopped late that night, many many miles from the border that Tifa realized Cloud had been wounded. Sure she was bruised, and a little sore, but Cloud was bleeding, from his chest.

And he hadn't said a thing. He was tougher than she had thought.

Tifa immediately berated him once the fire had started, and she could actually see the blood.

"Sit!"

Cloud flinched at her voice, to tired to argue. So he sat beside of the fire while Tifa dug in her packs. She had been the one that made him get the healing salve. She settled beside of him, facing his chest, their legs pointing in opposite directions.

She practically ripped the remains of his shirt off. The last thing she needed was the Crown Prince bleeding to death in some god forsaken forest.

Cloud watched her blearily with mild amusement at her fervor. She worked quickly, cleaning the would, and applying the salve. It wasn't as bad as she thought; the cut was pretty shallow, and had stopped bleeding a while ago, but her nerves were still shaken.

As she began to bandage the cut, wrapping the bandages around his torso, she actually looked at his skin. For a prince, it was a surprise for her. She saw many scars speckled across the expanse of his chest. She tried very hard to keep the heat from her cheeks...apparently Cloud worked out. A lot.

Still, her embarrassment was quickly replaced with concern when her finger brushed over a scar just above his heart. It looked like a sword had stabbed him, and trying to be cool about it, Tifa let her fingers brush across his back, opposite to the scar as she bandaged him. She felt her heart skip a beat when it ran over an identical scar. He had been run through, near his heart, if not straight through it. He was the Crown Prince. That didn't mean he was super human.

He shouldn't be alive.

"That was from a ShinRa raid," he murmured softly. Tifa flushed crimson at being caught, but Cloud's eyes were closed, and his face glowed orange in the flickering light of the fire.

"But..." Tifa knew ShinRa hadn't declared war with anyone in decades.

He opened his eyes slowly, heavy lidded. "Your country isn't the only one were on the verge of war with." He slid his eyes closed again. He was loath to admit it, but Tifa had a soft touch, and it was soothing, bringing sleep closer, faster.

"But you're a prince," she said, stating the obvious. She felt like a genius.

"And you're a princess, but I can guarantee you that Aeris wouldn't be caught dead plowing her foot into a man's skull."

Tifa smiled softly. "My brother made me learn how to fight."

Cloud's eyes opened again, and were smoldering in the light, studying her. "I thought you didn't have a brother."

Tifa sighed. "Technically, by all records I don't have a brother. Vincent is my half-brother."

"Ah." Cloud closed his eyes again.

Tifa finished bandaging his wound, but didn't back away. Instead she brushed her fingers over the scar again. "How did you survive?"

Cloud sighed, softly, leaning into her touch. "ShinRa raided our train. I had to protect my sister." He shrugged. "Luckily for me Aeris is a mage."

"A healer?" Tifa asked. "That must be convenient."

Cloud smirked. "You have no idea."

"Still," Tifa said, tracing the scar. "She must be very powerful to save you from this."

"She is very gifted. So are you." His eyes opened as he said this.

She smiled. "You impressed me. But there's more than just one scar here."

"You said it yourself; you'd lead your army to kick my ass off my throne. I led my army, to remind ShinRa where the border lies, and that it will always lie there."

"That was very brave of you, being the only male heir. It could've ended the line, and your brother-in-law would be next in line."

Cloud nodded. "True. But my father understands that a king should lead his people into battle."

The sat in silence for a moment longer, Cloud pressing into her right hand, and her left hand some how absent mindedly rubbing his head. He kept leaning over, falling towards her, and she kept letting him.

"We should sleep," she muttered, off handedly.

"Hmm..." And his head hit her lap, and she didn't protest. She blamed it on the fact that she felt bad for him, so many scars and near death situations, and the fact that she was tired, and he was tired. It was cold, too, so a little extra body heat never hurt.

She sighed, laying back, running her fingers through his hair, and stared at the stars.

They were going to get married anyways, whether she liked it or not. And a little affection probably would help out in the long run.

Xxx

They were exhausted, tired, and dirty over the next few days, still recovering from their close brush with being killed again, or kidnaped, or some other negative result. They saved most of their talks for beside the fire at night, and Tifa would check Cloud's bandages, and rub his head, and they would fall asleep with his head in her lap.

Fortunately Cloud was like Tifa in the fact that they did not want to acknowledge it to one another the next morning, and they were both, two very stressed people who just needed a bit of comfort.

Cloud was silently amazed that he had let his guard down so much, be he supposed that came from spending so much time with Tifa, and the fact that she had already saved his life, and actually knew how to fight. He was impressed with her archery skills, and her logic, not to mention her acrobatic fighting style that made him a little wary of the lithe princess.

That was an easy thing to forget about Tifa, he thought, as he rode beside of her. He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye; she had taken to pulling her hair back in a low pony tail, and the pants she wore were rough around the edges, and frayed. It's not like he had never seen a woman wear pants before, it's just...well, she was a princess, and the only princess stereotype he had to go on was his sister. Aeris would not be caught dead in pants, flipping through the air like a monkey, and shooting men off their horses with a bow and arrow. Sure, Aeris had her uses, and was more gritty than she came off, she'd healed plenty of wounds to have a level head in a tense situation, but it wasn't anything like Tifa. Tifa stayed cool during a fight, in fact she seemed to get the same thrill out of it as Cloud did. Not killing people, but just...fighting.

They camped early that night, deep in the woods. Cloud was recognizing the surrounding area now, confident on reaching the outskirts of the capital in a couple days. They'd been traveling for well over two weeks, and he and Tifa had formed something of a friendship. Maybe more than that, because he actually trusted her, and he trusted few people.

Cloud poked the fire with a stick, watching Tifa as she hemmed a rip in his last shirt. The other one had been destroyed by the sword wound he had gotten.

"Maybe we should head into a town tomorrow, get news. We could use some food."

"We should be wary, Cloud." Tifa looked up. "They'll be looking for us a lot more closely in our villages."

Cloud smirked. She had taken to calling the Strife Kingdom in 'ours' and 'we'. No longer was she devoutly against being associated with him, and his people. It was slightly reassuring.

Still, he had some apprehension, because they both knew things would change once they fell back into their positions as a prince, and princess. The fact was he actually _liked _Tifa, out here in the forest, camping. She matched him well, but that was in this environment. Sure the whole situation he and Tifa faced didn't help their beginning, he hadn't wanted to like her. But, he knew he would change once he started putting on embroidered doublets, and sitting around a privy council, speaking of politics and economics. He also figured Tifa would change, too. Out here, he realized how much a free spirit she had, but not in the bad way like he originally thought. Her free spirit had shown brightly whenever they had danced. Not to be mistaken, of course. Her sharp tongue was still there, just not so serious, and Cloud enjoyed her witty retorts.

Most people were so afraid of insulting him, always treading around him like they were on eggshells. It was refreshing for someone other than Aeris to challenge him, though originally he had cringed at the idea.

"Do you think they'll be angry with us?" He asked suddenly. "For not coming forward?"

Tifa concentrated on her stitching. "Initially...but I think they'll just be happy we're ok."

Cloud nodded his head, standing and meandering around the fire. Tifa kept her eyes on her work, trying to finish the patch before it got too dark, and all she would have is the light of the fire. Cloud rocked back on his heels, focusing at the stars starting to peek into existence. He couldn't believe their journey was almost over, that he had come so far with one person in such a short amount of time.

"I'll try and make you happy," he blurted out. He had the most precise ability to say something as awkward as possible. He had meant for that to come out more eloquently.

She snapped her head to look up at him, but then smiled mischievously. "And how would you do that?" She teased, not for a moment taking him serious.

But he squatted down beside of her, looking her in the eye. His voice was light, but his eyes were heavy. "Well first off, I won't take a mistress. It'll only be you."

That shocked her, but she recovered quickly, still trying to keep it as light as possible. The actual thought of marriage, and children with a man she had known for maybe three weeks still unsteadied her a bit. "Even if I can only give you a daughter?"

"I would be very happy with just a daughter." And with a twist in her heart she realized he was being serious, that he would play around with something like that. Cloud had a mean tongue, but he was serious, really. His eyes were older than his face, and his body was older than his years said. And any Crown Prince should not be happy with just a daughter, but she knew he would be, and she knew he was serious.

And that was what scared her the most.

"Really?" She asked, her playful tone gone.

"Yes. And she won't be a treaty wife."

Tifa smiled softly. "I don't think that would be so bad...as long as she liked him, and actually knew him."

"That sounds like a good idea. We don't want our daughter threatening war with her fiancé the night she meets him."

Tifa stuck her tongue out of him. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

Cloud shrugged, falling back to sit down. He pulled the shirt, and needle from her hands, and tossed it on a pack.

"Hey!"

Cloud didn't let her speak though, he laid back, pulling her head on to his chest this time, and he stared at the stars now in full bloom.

"You're supposed to be an insensitive bastard, and I'm supposed to be a nagging witch."

"When have you ever done anything you're supposed to?" He asked.

"Point."

Xxx

When they arrived at the inn, Cloud was incredibly glad he had opted for a wide brimmed hat, and made Tifa pull the hood of her cloak up. There were missing posters of him up all over the walls, and even worse, there were wanted posters of Tifa.

Cloud acquired a room in the inn, and the two rushed upstairs, frightened by the posters.

As soon as the door shut Tifa turned to him. "Why do they want me?" She hissed.

"I don't know," he said. He had plucked one of the posters from the wall as inconspicuously as possible. He unfolded it now, reading the words. "You're wanted for...my kidnaping and presumed murder."

"Me? Me?!" She cried. Then she took a deep breath. "Shouldn't they be looking for me, too?"

Cloud stood for a moment, silent, then walked to the window in their room. The window faced the ocean, and he looked out it, spotting red sails on the horizon, far away.

"There's a whole fleet of Lockhart ships out there. What is going on?"

"They're fighting," Tifa said decisively, and Cloud glanced at her. "Think about it, especially if Genesis is planting seeds around. My father will blame your father, because it happened on his watch. But your father will blame my father, because this happened the night arrived...and knowing Vincent, as diplomatic as he is, he wouldn't wait around for any of your people. He would be on the hunt as soon as possible, and if he disappeared from the castle, a long with me and you, your father might assume that we kidnaped you for some unknown reason."

"Damn...we need to leave."

Tifa sighed. "We're less than a day's ride away...we might as well stay here, clean up tonight, but send messages. I can send a message to Vincent. If we travel any deeper into the capital we risk being recognized, and the last thing I want is to be arrested for kidnaping you."

"What if Vincent isn't there?"

"One of my ladies should be...she knows the code, too."

Cloud nodded. "I'll send a message to Sephiroth. He can send a royal guard here, and I can explain this whole mess. I should probably warn Aeris that she's in danger, too."

Tifa nodded. "Right. Well, let's get to it."

Xxx

Tifa felt infinitely better after she had bathed, and after the letter had been sent out. She was stretched out on the bed, feeling significantly more comfortable than she had in the past three weeks. The bed felt heavenly compared to the hard ground, and she was so happy there was no dirt on her blankets.

Cloud came in, carrying to steaming bowls. He passed one to her, and sat in a small chair by the window. The night was dark, and Tifa was finding it hard to get used to so many people again.

They ate their supper in silence, but a comfortable one. It was strange not having to worry about anyone chasing them or finding them. They figured it was safer to just wait it out in the room till tomorrow. They had told Vincent, and Sephiroth that they would meet them at the Ocean Fountain. It ran along the cliffs above the ocean, and was a popular, well populated place, harder for Genesis to try and form an ambush, if he even managed to catch wind of the meeting.

Tifa couldn't help but feel a little sick on her stomach at the prospect of all the things that could go wrong. There would be a lot of talking tomorrow, and a lot of explaining, but she figured if they had made it this far, they could make it through tomorrow. Cloud took her bowl from her, setting it on the window sill with his. He noticed the half eaten stew, and was mildly curious at her lack of appetite for their first fresh meal in three weeks.

He sat beside of her on the bed, and could see how tense her shoulders were.

"It does no good to worry now." She glanced at him, and he looked back at her. "Tonight is our last night of freedom... we don't have to be a prince, and a princess tonight. Enjoy it for what it is."

She blinked, glancing down, before reaching out and grabbing his hand. It was big, and warm in hers, and she relaxed a bit.

But it was hard to relax when someone is kissing you, and he was kissing her. And she kissed him back, and because, she told herself, she had to marry him anyways, even if she had hated him from the moment she saw him, though she couldn't really say that anymore with much conviction.

And they melted together, a night of freedom, the night where they didn't have to be Princess Tifa and Prince Cloud, but acted as if they were bound by those duties, and the marriage that lay before them.

Secretly, even though Cloud had said a daughter would be fine, she wouldn't mind if it were a son.

Xxx

Cloud held her hand as they wove through the crowds along the Ocean Fountain. The fountain was large, spraying water into the air, but they hung near the middle, away from the railing protecting them from a fall off the cliffs. The fleet of Tifa's father was significantly closer to the cliffs than yesterday.

Tifa spotted Vincent first. It was the tell tale red cloak of the Lockhart nation, and she rushed towards him. Vincent, despite the fact that Tifa was hooded and cloaked, knew it was her in a moment. He grasped her forearms tightly, checking to make sure she was unharmed. Cloud stood a step behind her, an eye on the crowd. A slight, familiar figure was bouncing beside of him.

Yuffie grinned, dressed for a fight. "I got the letter to Vince...we didn't know if you were being forced to write it of your own free will, so we're ready to kick ass if we have to."

"It's fine," Tifa said. "I'm fine. We're fine. We were kidnaped, but we got away. We should be dead, but we aren't. What is going on? Why do they suspect me?"

"It is my fault," Vincent said. "I rushed from the castle when I learned you were gone. I didn't know Cloud was missing too. So it appeared as if we had spirited him away. There is also a man, from ShinRa, who plants ideas in the court, plotting against us."

"Genesis?" Tifa asked.

Vincent nodded. "How do you know?"

"We suspected him," she said. "Look," she lowered her voice. "Even Cloud is here."

Cloud gave a brief nod to her brother, but he was watching a banner with the Strife coat of arms on it struggling to get out of a dark alleyway.

"Sephiroth is here," he whispered into her ear, and pointed to the banner. She nodded as he rushed off, pushing through the crowd.

It took Tifa a moment of talking to get Yuffie and Vincent to follow. As they crossed into the heavenly shade of the alley, Tifa noticed that Cloud was standing very still, and the banner, which she had figured would be in the hands of the royal guard was merely propped against the wall.

She then noticed the lone figure, and she took a quick step forward to greet Sephiroth.

Vincent's hand shot out, clamping down on her wrist, about the same time a blade thrust out of Cloud's back.

Tifa felt her heart skip a few beats as Cloud took a staggering step backwards towards her. She wrenched her hand free, holding her arms out to catch Cloud. His body was heavy, and his blood was spilling onto her as she lowered him slowly to the ground.

"Cloud...Cloud!" Tifa screamed, her voice echoing out of the alley. "Cloud! Cloud!"

His eyes were searching for her, he could hear her, but it was hard to see her in the dim alley way, and with the blackness of death crawling into his vision.

"Run..." he choked, his blood spilling from his mouth. It tasted bitter, and he tried to cling to the sweet taste of her, the taste he had last night that moments before still lingered on his lips. "Tifa..."

It was going black, and even her eyes were disappearing, behind a haze of certain death.

He couldn't hear her anymore.

Xxx

"Cloud! _Cloud! _Cloud no–no! Cloud!" Tifa was screaming frantically, people turning to watch the scene. They were trying to out scream her now, but she had to make sure he could hear her.

Vincent was tugging on her arm, but she wouldn't let go of him, she couldn't. But Vincent was strong, and he gave a mighty tug, Cloud's head slipping from her lap, and onto the dirty bricks of the alley way.

She kept screaming his name. Until she noticed the banner, grasped in the hands of a brown haired man.

He was yelling, over her, over the crowd. "Behold!" He stepped forward, thrusting the banner at her. "The woman that was to be our queen! She has slain our Crown Prince in his own streets! See his blood! See it stain her clothes and hands! She carries the sin of murder! My cousin is dead!"

The crowd roared, and her eyes widened. "No..." she whispered, but the crowd couldn't hear her, and wouldn't hear her. "That's not true."

Vincent was tugging her, shoving a blade into her hand still slick with Cloud's blood. He had pulled his revolver out, and was using it to part the crowd. Tifa was still in shock, Yuffie brandishing her conformer menacingly. Somehow they made it to the cliff edge, the crowd screaming, threatening their tiny bubble of protection. They had the cliff wall against their backs, and Vincent thrust Tifa back behind him and Yuffie. She stumbled against the railing, staring down into the deep blue abyss, and the white froth of the waves crashing against the cliffs. She was leaving hand prints on the yellow stone. Red hand prints. How had they made it this far just to fall.

The crowd was closing in, pressing in on Yuffie and Vincent. They had no reason to suffer. Tifa felt the edge of the railing, standing shakily up on to it. Cloud was dead. They thought she'd murdered him. Genesis would take the throne. ShinRa would destroy their country. Their _countries_, her's and Cloud's. Vincent and Yuffie would be killed as traitors.

Cloud was dead.

She faced the ocean.

Xxx

Warmth spread into Cloud's finger tips, and toes. It spread up his arms and legs, filling his chest. He gasped, his eyes opening. Green eyes stared at him, flanked with brown hair.

"Cloud! Oh thank you...oh I didn't think...." Aeris was crying, tears curling down her cheeks and hitting his face. "It was...worse...you almost...you were...and I don't know..."

Cloud sat up slowly. The last time he had found Aeris like this was when the ShinRa raid had attacked the royal train, and he had been ran through.

What had happened. There was blood everywhere, and for some reason he felt that he was forgetting something very, very important.

"It'll be ok," she sobbed, and a sturdy hand came behind his back.

Cloud glanced at his brother-in-law. Zack grinned, though it was a sad one. "Didn't know your fiancé was a psycho, bud."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Don't worry, Genesis will get her back."

And then it all fell into place, spreading sickness into his body. He hadn't told Aeris Genesis was behind it. He'd just told her where he would be, and to watch out for anything suspicious. Genesis had stabbed him, and Tifa was taking the blame for it, just like the kidnaping.

"No," he whispered. "Tifa..."

"It's ok, Cloud...she won't bother you again," Aeris choked. Relief was evident on her face, but Cloud didn't have time to explain.

Cloud stood slowly, and Aeris gaped. "Sit down! You're still weak!"

Cloud braced himself against the wall, Zack standing quickly to help hold him up.

"Take it easy, man."

"It's wrong," he whispered. "That's wrong. Tifa...Tifa..." He stumbled out of the alley way, and Zack helped to part the people back. They were amazed, anyways, that he was alive, let alone walking, if only barely.

The crowd had gone silent, and Cloud could hear words spilling into his head, everything slowly coming back.

"...tell us, you murderer? What's your excuse, your plan?" Genesis cried.

Tifa was standing on the railing, facing them. "I have no plan. I am no murderer, not of Cloud. I have done nothing wrong," she replied calmly.

"Lies!" The crowd roared, but Genesis silenced them. Tifa and her guards were cornered. There was no escape. The prince was dead, and no one would believe these traitors. Genesis had made sure that the letter Cloud had written was altered to his specifications. Sephiroth would arrive to a dead prince, with enough time to arrest the murderous princess.

"I have done nothing wrong."

Genesis laughed. "Really? Because the blood on your shirt says differently."

"Fine," Tifa stated. "Promise me this. It's my fault. I didn't kill him, but it's my fault. His blood will stain my hands, but not these two. They are innocent, my mere servants, forced to protect me even though they despise me."

Vincent shot a look over his shoulder. "Tifa!"

"Silence!" She shouted, and even though the crowd thought her a murderer, she still commanded herself with a royal presence. Tifa pointed the blade at Genesis, giving him a smoldering look. "You will all be in hell when this monster takes the throne. Protect your princess, for surely she is the next one in line."

The crowd roared with obscenities but all Tifa heard was her brother yelling at her.

"Tifa! No!" He saw it coming; he knew her better than anyone.

Xxx

Cloud shoved Zack away from him violently, stumbling blindly through the crowd. People were screaming around him, screaming at the railing, and screaming at him. He was walking; he had been dead a minute ago.

Cloud held his chest; it was still sore, and he was short of breath, but there were more important things. Genesis was screaming, and there was Vincent, and the short girl, Tifa's lady in waiting. And there was Tifa, pointing a blade at Genesis, hatred in her eyes, her shirt stained with his blood. And Vincent was yelling at her, stepping towards her.

And her foot went back, and met no resistance. Nothing but air.

And Cloud screamed, roared.

And for a brief second, he couldn't be sure, her eyes passed over him.

But she must of thought him a ghost come to haunt her because she didn't flinch at all.

And the air caught her, the cliffs rising above her head as the crowd surged towards the railing. Cloud stumbled forward, pushing through all the incredulous faces.

But when he reached the railing all he could see was the deep blue abyss below, and the white froth of crashing waves against the cliff.

Xxx

Aeris was standing beside of him in the breeze way, quiet. Two weeks had passes since...well, since the cliffs claimed another victim. It hadn't taken the full two weeks to sort out the whole mess, and it had taken two weeks to find Genesis and arrest him before he could reach the border. It had also taken two weeks to convince his father that Vincent and Yuffie were not traitors, and that there would be no war with the Lockhart Kingdom.

Cloud felt so guilty, because he had been responsible for the end of the last true Lockhart. Aeris gripped his hand tightly as he closed his eyes.

She would whisper comforting words, but two weeks of comforting words hadn't taken away the pain, and shame was still thick in her voice for suspecting Tifa.

Aeris wasn't exactly sure of all the details that had happened in the four weeks that Tifa and Cloud had gone missing. He had given the essential details; the kidnaping, and the journey. The inn, the scene in the alleyway, but looking at her brother's face she could tell he was leaving out so much more.

Sephiroth was revamping his security, and spy network. He still hadn't found the leak that had allowed Genesis to get a hold of Cloud's letter.

Genesis would be questioned for another two weeks before executed as a traitor to the crown.

The King still had plans to pass the crown to his son soon, though, regardless of the fact that he had no queen. The King also had plans to declare war against ShinRa once evidence showed that the coins left over from Cloud and Tifa's journey could be proven to be the money paid to the kidnapers. They hoped to get that out of Genesis.

Cloud took this all in stride, never faltering. But Aeris had never seen him so empty, so quiet, and so distant.

Cloud shook his arm free from her hands, walking away with out a word, and Aeris felt her heart sink a little farther.

Xxx

Cloud was sitting in a plush chair in the darkness. His bed was before him, but he couldn't sleep, and there was a slight breeze coming in through the open windows.

There was a scraping noise, very soft but it stood out in Cloud's ears. He didn't move for a moment, but then stood quickly, wrapping his arm around the neck of the intruder, and pressing a small dagger into against their neck.

"The last time someone tried to kidnap I ended up in the bottom of a river. I can assure you your fate will be much worse than that."

Cloud was surprised when the intruder had the gall to speak.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have ended up back here without my help."

Cloud stiffened, his grip on the dagger slackening. "What?" He asked, through numb lips.

"I mean, I always knew you were ungrateful–

Cloud spun the body around in his arms, holding it out at arms length. "The window." It was too much too hope, but only three people knew what happened on that river, really. And they were all supposed to be dead.

The intruder complied, stepping into the moonlight of the window. She smiled. "You haven't been this cold to me in a while, Cloud."

Cloud couldn't move. His body was frozen. His jaw locked in place as he struggled to open it. "You...were...dead..."

Tifa smiled softly. "Vincent always has a back up plan. He had the ships moved closer to the cliffs in case something went wrong at the Ocean Fountain." She closed her eyes, amused. "Which obviously went very wrong."

"Two weeks," he croaked.

"I had to wait for things to die down. As it is, I still don't think things are back to normal yet–

Cloud stepped across the room quickly, gripping her forearms. "Why did you do that? Why did you jump?" He asked tightly.

Her eyes softened, and for the first time there was no amusement in her eyes or voice. "You were dead. Vincent and Yuffie would've been killed as traitors. No one would believe me. I had to try and save Vincent...he's my brother."

"I thought I killed you," Cloud said. "It was my fault."

She shook her head softly. "No, Cloud. It wasn't." But she smiled. "Well, we can finally get married. I figured I'd stand a better chance against your parents if you were with me to tell them I'm alive."

"Let's wait," he said, backing her up into the darkness.

Her forehead wrinkled he knew, even though he couldn't see her face anymore. "Why?"

Her legs bumped the bed, and he folded down on top of her. "Because. They need their rest. It's been a long couple weeks."

She smiled against his lips. "I'm a tough wife, Strife. I'll be the only one you can have."

"You're the only one I want."

**A/N: **That was long...LOL sorry for the long time update! I made up for a super drabble. Drabbles less than 100 words? You must be crazy. They must be atleast 14,000 long. LOVE YOU! PS There are probably mistakes in this...bare with me I'll fix them later

**REQUESTS CLOSED **as of now. There are still request I haven't added to the list, past 100, but that's all I'm doing for now. Once I get those done I'll finish the other requests, and maybe open requests back up.


	33. Voicemails

_Title:_ Voicemails

_Prompt: _Drunk Tifa

_For: _Lord Divestre Croft

_Summary: _When Cloud's away, the girls will play (much to their regret).

"_I want to tell you something."_

Cloud sat on his motorcycle, overlooking Cosmo Canyon. Vincent had been hiding out with Nanaki for a while, and Yuffie had wanted him to drop something off for her. He stared down at the package. He had seen a lot of packages in his time.

And now he could hear Zack's voice in his head, 'Packages, really? You pervert.'

He smirked. Yuffie's was different. Most of the _deliveries _he had made over the years were either just straight taped boxes, or boxes wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Yuffie's was wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper that was decorated with little ducks with little speech bubbles that said 'You're Quackers'. There was a big, intricate, yellow ribbon on top and Yuffie had made sure to emphasize the importance of this bow making it through the trip.

"_I am so tired."_

He cradled the package carefully to his chest, steering Fenrir down the Cliffside one handed. She would kill him if she saw him doing that. He made sure to face the bow away from his body, so it wouldn't get smashed against his chest.

"_I am so full of words. I am so sick of all the words I am full of. I feel like my chest is going to explode from all of the words in them."_

Cloud coasted down the shallow slope at the base of the cliff, rolling up towards Nanaki's home. Vincent was already seated outside in the shadows, as if he had anticipated his presence. The man had ears like a bat; he probably heard him ten miles out.

"_I keep trying not to say anything, because I don't want to upset you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and let's face it Cloud, we both know that words and speaking make you __**very **__uncomfortable."_

Vincent nodded his head at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Delivery."

Vincent gestured towards the door. "Nanaki."

"No, for you."

Vincent looked up at that; his eyes looked so weary. "Yuffie?"

Cloud couldn't help but smirk. "How did you know?"

"It's June first."

Cloud slipping off of Fenrir. "And that means…?"

"Sit." Vincent gestured to the space beside of him. "And I'll explain."

"_I want to depend on you, Cloud. I keep thinking that I can, because you keep saying that you care and that I can depend on you. Well, 'keep saying' is a bit of an overstatement. SAID would be more like it"_

Cloud sat down beside of Vincent, handing him the package. He watched with some fascination as Vincent sliced the paper open with his golden hand.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I open it."

"I meant why June first? What does that matter?"

Vincent's shoulders dropped slightly, his version of a sigh. "Yuffie…has issues."

"I think we all have issues."

"Yuffie pestered me for months for the day of my birthday. I would never tell her. Yuffie is incredibly stubborn, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed," Cloud said, appreciating Vincent's uncharacteristic humor.

"She wouldn't give in. So, one day I was on the phone with her; she had blocked her number."

"_I just…I just want so much more than I can have…and I don't think I deserve these things. But there it is. What I want. It might not be what __**you**__ want, but it's what I want. Have I told you what I want yet? Other than conversations? WORDS? Sure I'm sick of __**my **__words, but I would totally appreciate some of YOUR words."_

"She asked me again, 'When is your birthday?'. This was probably the hundredth time she had asked me this question. So I asked, 'What is today?' She said, 'June first.' And I replied 'Today. Today is my birthday.' Naturally I just said this to shut her up."

"Naturally."

Vincent nodded his head; Cloud was one of the few people who seemed to understand him. "But, for the past three years she has always sent me a birthday present on June first. Undoubtedly she knows that this is not my true birthday, yet still she sends me a gift."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Do you think it would stop her if it didn't? Regardless, it is nice, to have something to depend on each year." Vincent sliced the tape open, pulling the box open.

"_Cloud…don't you realize how much you mean to me? How much I care about you? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I am so tired of not knowing you. I just want to know you again. I miss you."_

Inside lay a gun polishing and cleaning kit. "She sent me holsters last year."

"The year before that?"

"Gold polish, for my arm and shoes. I've been using it on my guns."

"_I love you Cloud. There. I said it. It's out there." CLICK_

"I should go. You're my last delivery."

Vincent nodded his hand. "Good to see you, Cloud. How did you manage to obtain this package?"

"Yuffie is staying with Tifa for the weekend."

"_Cloud. I need you to ignore that last message. I am not in a right state of mind to cominutita—communicate with anyone, let alone you, because you tend to bring out the worst in me when I am drunk, so I should stop talking and I am going to do that now. Please erase your messages." CLICK_

"_Cloud, wait, in order to get the message to erase the messages, you would have to listen to the first message, and then that would mean that you would already know, so you should just know that I'm drunk, and I don't mean anything I'm saying. Except for that last part. I do mean that I don't mean anything that I am saying. Referring to the part about depending on you, and not knowing you, and oh, yea, the loving you part.—_

"_Tifa HANG UP THE PHONE. ITS DONE"_

"_SHUT UP YUFFIE!"_

"_When you see Vincent tell him—_

"_DON'T DO IT YUFFIE! We'll only get in deeper!"_

_CLICK_

When Cloud pulled up to the bar it was five in the morning. Yuffie was sprawled across two bar stools, even though the guest room had already been set up for her. Cloud imagined, from the voicemails he had, that this was the third night in a row Yuffie had slept there.

Cloud moved quietly past her and upstairs. He hadn't heard from Tifa for two days, since those drunken voicemails. He had taken his time getting home; she was right, he didn't particularily enjoy conversations, or confrontations, so he had preferred them happen over the phone where she couldn't see him blushing.

But he had heard nothing since then, and he had been worried until he saw Yuffie in a comatose state on the barstools.

He edged his way through the hallway, and slowly entered Tifa's room. She was laying in her bed, the curtains open, allowing the moon to light up her face. She looked peaceful, and Cloud didn't want to disturb her but he couldn't stop himself from moving across the floor.

He sat gently down on the bed, and she didn't stir. He slipped his boots off, and unstrapped his sword, propping it up against the wall beside of the bed. Still, she didn't stir. He laid down, pillowing his head on his arm, and draped his other across her stomach.

When he woke she was staring at him.

"Good morning."

She grimaced, "Don't talk so loud."

He smiled, and she smiled in return. "You got my messages?"

He nodded his head once, quickly.

He saw the blood rush up to her cheeks, "Cloud, I am _so _sorry. I just…it's Yuffie. You know how it is. She's force of nature—

"It's okay," He interrupted, leaving her baffled. He never interrupted. He rarely spoke. "I'm sorry I climbed in your bed."

"Don't be."

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up, to tell you that you can depend on me."

"I know Cloud, you just run on a different schedule. You're always a little late. I'm sorry I left you all those messages."

He touched the side of her face, cradling it in his hand. "Don't be."

**A/N: **Forgive me for my lack of presence. I hope to make up for it. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! I lost my updated list, so I'll have to go back and see who the last four spots belong to. One day. Ugh.

On a personal note CELL PHONES AND TEXTING SHOULD BE BANNED WHILST INTOXICATED. CHILDRENS TURN OFF THE PHONES WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING. TRUST ME. I AM THE QUEEN OF DRUNK TEXTING. LEAVE IT BE.

:)

1. Le Pecore Nere- Dog **Filled  
**2. Tri17 – Aeris' dress **Filled  
**3. mistakenXsilence – piano **Filled  
**4. sam – Tifa gets angry, cloud makes up **Filled  
**5. Alice001 – CloTi fluff **Filled  
**6. Aknskywalker – friendship **Filled  
**7. Calistar Heir – argument **Filled  
**8. . .x – decorating **Filled  
**9. elebelly – irony **Filled  
**10. Le Pecore Nere – sadness w/ flower, to happiness **Filled  
**11. Meilinoa – Training **Filled  
**12. Mandylion – Mistaken Identity  
13. Paintball Willie – Tifa beats Cloud at Paintball  
14. Lord Divestre Croft – accident (Hospital) **Filled  
**15. Zaz9-zaa0 – Cloud babysits (who's this guy?)  
16. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Songfic When You're Gone **Filled  
**17. Iskra Revoir – Cloud the doctor loses patient **Filled  
**18. G.M. Potter – Tifa gets sick/Cloud takes care of her** Filled  
**19. Lachrymosity – Love subtle **FINISHED**  
20. sam – songfic (kismet)  
21. src83 – Cloud&Tifa detectives (Solve murder) **Filled  
**22. purple parasol – Tying up lose ends **filled  
**23. Cerberus angel – sweets **Filled  
**24. DynastyWarriors - childhood at school and cloud alone and Tifa asks him to play with her  
25. Julian K. Spire – Vincent appearance  
26. Ur1Nonly - Tifa jealous, Zack Jealous  
27. ArEAf-rules – Post AC Cloud/Tifa argument **Filled  
**28. Flower Girl – ClotTi fluff during sparring  
29. anime girlie10 – Cloud w/ reading glasses **Filled  
**30. KaleidoscopeLight – biological parents of toddler w/ fluffy convo **Filled**  
31. Lord Divestre Croft – Nightclub **Filled**  
32. xx-lheanna lockheart-xx – Cloud-bedtime story Marlene/Denzel  
33. xXNejiluverXx – Drunk Cloud **Filled  
**34. Verona Sage – "Go ask your mother"  
35. Verona Sage – proposal  
36. space-halo – Cloud/ Tifa dinner w/ dad  
37. ArEAf-rules – Teenage Cloud/Tifa at party  
38. sparky – that day seven years ago (Nibelhiem incident) **Filled  
**39. Biskitty – phone convo  
40. Tifa Lockheart Strife – Cloud finds Tifa's diary/drawings **Filled  
**41. Xxyuna4evaxX – Muse-unintended songfic  
42. ChieriAn9el – Tifa is missing, Cloud freaks over nothing  
43. Unpersonified - Tifa's death **Finished  
**44. . .x - Cloud has an irrational phobia45. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud-girl "Gender Bender" **Filled  
**46. Iskra revoir - Beach Trip  
47. Firefox99 - Cloud ticklish  
48. xXNejiluverXx - jealous Cloud  
49. Valentine's Ninja - Blind Date  
50. laila - hangovers  
51. Zenbon Zakura - snow boarding vacation  
52. Sunset dreams- Cloud hyper off of sugar  
53. Janneason - Cloud sick, Tifa nursing 'I love you' subcon.  
54. KaryuuNoHaneKata - ripped pants  
55. Sunset Dreams - Young Cloud meets Tifa's overprotective father  
56. Ur1Nonly - Marlene/Denz spy on Cloud/Tifa  
57. x Sarizar - Cloud attempts laundry - results in pure chaos  
58. Free Hero - Tifa coerces Cloud to watch Chick Flick  
59. Hipathya - Cloud lusts over Tifa **Filled**  
60. Cho-kun - Highschool romance (Cloud pop, Tifa smarty)  
61. Darth Pudding - Birds and the Bees  
62. ChieriAn9el - Cloud, Tifa, that time of the month. O.O  
63. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa go to a musical on Broadway  
64. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa get lost in wilderness...alone...  
65. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa saves Cloud from drowning/gives CPR on beach  
66. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud gets on Tifa's nerves (LOL has only completed 1/12 for you)  
67. Crimson Promise - Cloud tries cooking dinner  
68. Crimson Promise - Tifa teaches Cloud piano  
69. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud/Tifa Key Party  
70. Lord Divestre Croft - Valentine's Day  
71. Lord Divestre Croft - Rose in Tifa's mailbox...mystery  
72. Lord Divestre Croft - Tifa finds out Cloud likes tea  
73. Lord Divestre Croft - Cloud and Tifa eat cheesecake  
74. tifa07 - arranged marriage75. tifa07 - Cloud is hired to be Tifa's bodyguard  
76. Midnightcatch - Cloud accidentally walking in on Tifa when getting out of shower  
77. Midnightcatch - First anniversary of marriage  
78. Midnightcatch - Cloud and Tifa watching a horror movie, Tifa scared  
79. MissyInTheSky - prom  
80. xXNejiluverXx - Cloud/Tifa switch bodies  
81. elebelly - deception and naughty magazines (O.o OH MY)  
82. Zaz9-zaa0 - Meant to assassinate each other  
83. Zaz9-zaa0 - Cloud meant to assassinate Tifa  
84. Zaz9-zaa0 - Cloud/Tifa overprotective parents  
85. Crimson Promise- Spilled water / white shirt  
86. Crimson Promise - Rubik's cube  
87. Crimson Promise - Dust bunnies  
88. Lord Divestre Croft - Twister  
89. Lord Divestre Croft - Drunk Tifa **FINISHED**  
90. Lord Divestre Croft - blind date  
91. Fire Behind Your Eyes - Cloud has Nightmare  
92. . - Tifa in labor  
93. With A Smile - Cloud- remind me why I'm in a dress again?  
94. Lord divestre Croft - Cloud/Tifa wedding reception  
95. ClotiNotCleris - Princess Tifa/Prince Strife hate then love **FINISHED**  
96. Godetan - Morning after ch. 19  
97.  
98.  
99.  
100.


	34. Little Cloud and Little Tifa

_Title:  
Prompt:_ Cloud/Tifa dinner with Tifa's dad_  
For: _Space-halo_  
Summary:_ No one was good enough for his little girl.

The waiter was glaring at Cloud and Cloud glared right back.

"So," the waiter began. "Another water until your party gets here?"

"Please," Cloud replied shortly.

"Right away, _sir_," The waiter grunted and turned away quickly. Cloud had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing the waiter again anytime soon.

Cloud glanced back down at his watch and sighed; they should've been here by now. He had picked up Robin at three, and they should've gotten out of the appointment at about four so they had planned on meeting at Giano's at five. It was six o'clock, and Robin was getting cranky, and Tifa and her father were nowhere to be found.

The waiter was crankier than Robin since he'd been taking up a table for nearly an hour now.

Robin looked up at him from her two dolls for the umpteenth time and frowned. "Where's mommy?"

"On her way, sweetie," Cloud replied patiently.

Robin huffed and went back to playing; apparently her happiness at seeing him at daycare earlier had worn off. He was old news now to her.

Cloud loved his wife, Cloud loved his daughter, Cloud did not, however, love his father in law. Cloud's mother had always been so proud of him at becoming a doctor; some of the men he worked with at the hospital who were also doctors complained about their mothers. They were rude to their girlfriends, or wives, and they were pronounced not good enough for their sons. However, since they were doctors, usually their in-laws were happy with them and their profession; they were obviously smart and could provide for their significant others. So, Cloud figured, when he finally met his wife, her parents would be pleased, if not thrilled, to have a doctor as a son in law.

The he had met Tifa, and even his mother loved her, and they got along pretty well all things considered; the other doctors were jealous. Their wives complained all the time about how their mothers were always being rude, or giving back handed compliments like 'Oh the roast isn't so bad this time, honey. You're getting better!'. It wasn't like that for Tifa and his mom; they got along and even shared recipes, and giggled over baby pictures of Cloud (that was one thing he could've done without).

Cloud figured since everything went so well with his mom, things should go just fine with Tifa's dad.

He had never been more wrong in his life. Tifa's dad _hated _him. Despised him. Wished him gone from the very face of the planet; Cloud still didn't know what he had done wrong to make Tifa's father hate him so much.

Tifa's grandmother loved him, and loved that he was a doctor, and the only thing that Tifa's dad thought Cloud had done right was provide his DNA so that Tifa's dad could have a grandkid. Scratch that; if Cloud had done that right, none of his DNA would've been in with Tifa's to make Robin. It should've just been pure Tifa. If Tifa could've asexually reproduced, her dad would've been a lot happier.

"Cloud!"

"Mommy!"

Cloud looked up, relaxing the scowl on his face and saw Tifa hurrying towards them.

"Hey baby," Tifa bent down to kiss Robin on the top of the head and grab her little fingers. Robin giggled uncontrollably and began playing with renewed interest with her downs, shoving one into Tifa's hand.

Tifa moved it absentmindedly as she scooted into the booth beside of Cloud and kissed him. She moved the doll without looking and danced it across the table alongside of Robin's.

"I'm so sorry; the doctor was backed up, and then we got stuck in traffic. Dad had to run by the store, too, so it was just a giant pain in the you know what. How long have you been waiting?"

"About an hour. The waiter isn't too happy."

Tifa's face crumpled with guilt, "I'm so sorry."

"Where's your dad—

"Boo-Bear!"

Cloud stopped talking and stared straight ahead as Tifa's dad came up to the table. Robin squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Tifa briefly squeezed his knee with her free hand, and then smiled at her dad.

"Sit down, dad."

Tifa's dad tickled Robin's cheek before finally sliding into the seat.

"Cloud," he said stiffly.

Cloud nodded his head once, "Mr. Lockhart."

Tifa's dad grunted something unintelligible and then turned his attention back to Robin.

"And is this everybody?" the waiter had materialized beside of Tifa's elbow.

She beamed up at him, and the waiter beamed back. "Yes, we're so sorry for the wait."

"No problem," the waiter replied, smiling.

Cloud sulked while he took their orders; how come it was nothing for Tifa to have the waiter be friendly to her? How come he couldn't do that? Was it a waiter thing? She had been a waiter, and Cloud was pretty sure she had been the only waiter or waitress to ever like him. All others seemed to scorn his existence, sort of like Tifa's dad. Maybe everyone but Tifa scorned his existence.

And Robin, Robin was obligated to not scorn his existence. Scorning his existence would mean scorning her own.

"How was daycare, sweetie?" Tifa was asking Robin now. Robin would only have eyes for her for a while; that meant Cloud had to square off with Mr. Lockhart.

Really, Mr. Lockhart. Cloud wasn't allowed to call him anything else after being married to his daughter for three years. It was disrespectful, even though his mom called Tifa sugar, and honey, and Tifa called her Linda. It was disrespectful to be treated this way.

"Everything check out okay, Mr. Lockhart?"

"It did, I'm sure to your happiness," he replied sourly.

That was the other thing; the man took no lengths to even hiding his hate. Tifa even knew he hated Cloud, and usually she played a pretty good peacemaker. Tifa had only once asked them to do something together by themselves, to try and bridge the gap that existed in their relationship, and that had ended in broken bones.

"Always glad to hear it," Cloud replied.

"And work?"

"Fine," Cloud grunted back at him.

"Good."

"Your mother?"

"Peachy. Yours?"

"Bit under the weather. A cold."

"I am sorry to hear that," Mr. Lockhart said, and was honest. He even loved Cloud's mom, but he didn't love Cloud. It didn't make any SENSE.

And now he had to sit through an entire dinner with the man. Tifa loved him, Robin loved him, he loved Robin, he loved Tifa, so why couldn't he love Cloud? Not even love him! Just respect and tolerate him, maybe even like him a bit. Cloud was willing to do the same for him, but the man had never given him a chance! Tifa said that her dad had been like that with all of her boyfriends though; she said it probably had something to do with her mom being gone and everything.

Course then that got into the whole conversation of Tifa's ex-boyfriends which Cloud had no desire to hear about, even though Mr. Lockhart talked about one of them with great respect and fawning. Tifa said he hadn't started to talk about Reno like that until after she married Cloud; she said up until that point her dad had hated Reno.

That only told the level of hate Tifa's dad had for him now; if he had gone from hating a man with a name like Reno to loving him all because of Cloud, well, that hate just didn't exist in normal time and space. That kind of hate was only found at the seventh gate of hell.

Tifa's dad glared at him again.

Maybe Cloud should just be outright rude to him, too. But Tifa said it only made it worse. How could it get any worse than this? It seemed pretty bleak already. Might as well just fight back. He felt pretty much like a pansy for just sitting there and taking the abuse from Mr. Lockhart. Maybe that was why he didn't respect him; because Cloud had never stood up to him before.

"I'm going to run to the restroom," Tifa said suddenly, and slipped out of the seat.

Maybe this was it; maybe this was the chance to finally stand up to Tifa's dad.

"Mr. Lockhart," Cloud began.

The man turned his gaze to Cloud and scowled. Did he always scowl? Or was it only Cloud that brought that out? Surely he was grumpy elsewhere, right?

"I know that you and I have had our differences over the years. I have always respected you, and I know obviously you are a very…good man to have raised Tifa to be the woman she is by yourself."

He was sitting back now, crossing his arms and studying Cloud intently.

"I just think it would be better if we could be more…friendly. Robin's getting older now, and starting to understand more, and I think it best if we can get along better in front of her and Tifa at least."

Mr. Lockhart grunted.

"I just think we should try to be a little more respectful of one another, for the sake of Robin."

"So you don't want to get more respectful just because of me? I think I deserve respect regardless of my grandbaby or not."

"That wasn't what I meant; I've always respected you—

Mr. Lockhart let out a harsh, barking laugh. "You just want me to lay off. Strife, you're not gonna get it until your baby is a teenager and these boys come running around. They're nothing but animals, but she didn't take any of 'em seriously, not even Reno, and he was a good guy." Cloud bit the inside of his mouth. "Then you come along, and you're together all of a year before you get married. Can you understand my apprehension? It seemed a little rushed, even your mother thought so. We talked about it—

"See! That's my point! I don't get it how you can love my mother and not even like me!" Cloud burst out before he could realize it.

"I like your mom because I feel bad she had to raise you," Mr. Lockhart said simply.

Cloud's mouth popped open, but then he shut it quickly. He raised a finger to say something and shook it for a few seconds before the words would come.

"Listen here, this is only going to get worse the more time goes without changing anything! Robin's getting older, Tifa's getting tired of it, I'm tired of it, and I don't appreciate it very much. Tifa and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives, so you might as well learn to deal with it and like me a little bit more, and since we're expecting again it's only going to become more important that you and I—

"Wait, what?" Tifa's father cut him off. "Expecting?" Cloud watched as Mr. Lockhart jumped from his seat, and go charging down the aisle between the booths. Tifa was at the end coming back from the bathroom.

"Another baby! Another grandbaby?" He was grabbing her arms, grinning, and Tifa was grinning back, telling him yes. "Cloud just told me!"

Cloud felt a little jolt; that was the first time Mr. Lockhart had called him Cloud, and not Strife, or idiot, as he usually preferred.

Mr. Lockhart tugged Tifa back down to their table, squeezing Robin's arm.

"You're going to be a big sister! Another baby! You're going to be a mother again! Oh another grandbaby. Congratulations Robin! I'm so happy for you Tifa!"

Cloud was promptly ignored, which he liked better than being insulted, so he ate the rest of his meal in silence, and was rewarded with a pat on the shoulder from his father-in-law as a goodbye.

Cloud went and got the car and left Tifa and Robin with her father while they waited for him. Cloud came up, and Tifa slipped Robin into her car seat, and slid in next to Cloud.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Tifa said. "He took the news well, I told you he would."

Cloud grunted.

Tifa was grinning at him, Cloud knew, but he refused to look over at her.

She kept grinning and staring at him for a minute or two, and Cloud finally sighed and looked over.

"_What_?"

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Dad is so happy. He hopes it's a boy this time, so we can have a little Cloud to go with our little Tifa."

**A/N: **So, here I am. I don't know what's up, but I was looking through all my old fanfictions earlier this week. I think it's quite sad I haven't written anything for here in quite a while and I still need to get on Cygnus Olor! But I digress, I was looking at my old stores and I hate them now! I don't know if any of you others ever experience that, especially A time for Love, Come TOgether, and My Cloud. I was so young when I wrote those! Ugh, they make me sick now. I remember reading an interview with Tamora Pierce (Not that I could ever compare myself to her) about how she couldn't even read the first book she wrote anymore because of all the things she wishes she could've changed in it. I feel the same way about my early fanfiction; it's almost embarassing for me to read now. HA!

Anyway dearies, I'll try to update more. Enjoy!


	35. Assassin Part One

There was two things Cloud Strife knew when Rufus Shinra called you to his office; it was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing, and nine times out of ten, it was a very bad thing; he sighed, waiting at the elevator in the base of Shinra Tower. The iron grate that stretched across the elevator shaft remained empty, and that only gave Cloud more time to contemplate what the reason for his summons could be.

As far as he knew, he had done nothing detrimental to his SOLDIER career; so far he had proved himself worthy, and if there was any blemish on his record it had probably been done by his brother, Zack. Zack was also a SOLDIER but he was a bit more liberal and loose with his authority than Cloud was, but Zack was also more seasoned and skilled, and had been in the service longer.

The elevator was clinking now, descending, and the noise continued, echoing into the marble hall. The secretary threw him a furtive glance, and a small smile, but Cloud ignored it. Zack had warned him off of her months ago; apparently she had a thing for anything in uniform, whether that be SOLDIER, Wutain…milk man, even.

The elevator came into appearance, and Cloud watched as his brother appeared through the iron grate.

He swallowed; that didn't bode well for him.

Zack grinned as he met Cloud's eyes; Cloud recognized the smile. It said 'I know something you don't know.'

The elevator grate slid open, and the feeling in Cloud's gut got worse; it was possible that Zack was coming from one of the other five levels in Shinra Tower, either from one of the SOLDIER floors or from the administration offices to flirt with one of the secretaries, but Cloud somehow knew that wasn't the case.

Zack sauntered off the elevator, and Cloud grimaced at him, nodding to the elevator operator to wait a moment.

"Where are you going, little cub?" Zack flashed his teeth at him.

Cloud grunted, "Shinra's office."

Zack's smile grew, "It's a small world then; I was just there."

"Hopefully you weren't being reprimanded for anything I'll have to hear about."

Zack frowned at him. "Is that all you think I'm good for? And no, I think you'll be quite pleased with what you'll hear."

Cloud grimaced; "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Zack burst into laughter, "I have no idea, honestly."

Cloud glanced to the side, looking at the empty hall. "I need to get up there."

Zack clapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, little cub. It's not bad."

Cloud briskly nodded his head and stepped onto the elevator. The operator slid the grate shut and then turned to him.

"What level, sir?"

"Sixth," Cloud said, and the elevator jerked into motion.

Since Cloud could remember, his mother had always pressed him and his brother into being SOLDIERs; his father had been a SOLDIER before them, and his father before him. The war with Wutai had been raging on and off for decades and his father and grandfather had both fought in it. Cloud could still remember some of the stories about the atrocities his father had committed against Wutai people; he wasn't proud of it, and as he had become older he still couldn't understand some of the things he had done.

Yet, somehow, his father had been executed, convicted of treason, but his mother had never had the heart to tell them the story, and his father's name had been erased from the history and record books. Every battle he had fought and won for Shinra, gone; every drop of blood he had shed, every bead of sweat, all for nothing.

Zack hadn't questioned it, but he had always been destined for the military; strong, smart and brave, Zack had excelled in the military boarding school both of them had been sent to at an early age. But Cloud, second in birth, and in skill, had always lagged behind his brother, struggling to succeed at the levels his brother easily attained. Zack had always been more sociable as well, but possibly that was because of the insecurity Cloud felt because of him. Cloud couldn't blame Zack for being as successful as he had been, but Cloud knew that one of the reasons he was so shy was because of his success.

Cloud stepped off the elevator hesitantly, staring at the door before him. Rufus lay beyond that door, and whatever he needed to say. Cloud grasped the bronze doorknob, and turned it slowly.

Beyond the door lay a luscious office, lined with thick carpets, and heavy, embroidered drapes. Rufus sat behind a mahogany desk, in his customary white suit. His eyes were on the desk before him, a stack of papers and black and white photos spread out on the surface. He glanced up at the sound of Cloud's entrance, a grim look on his face.

"Strife, come in, please." Rufus gestured quickly. Cloud moved into the room glancing about him; it was odd. Rufus had no guards within the office or outside; it wasn't normal for him. Usually he walked about with a retainer of guards and assistants, even within his own office and tower.

"Sir," Cloud said bleakly, snapping into attention.

"Please, please sit," Rufus said, gesturing quickly to the chair before his desk.

Cloud moved stiffly forward, reluctant to sit; that only felt to him that it would be a longer talk, which could be good or bad, but Cloud could only think that it would be bad.

"Strife," Rufus began slowly. "You and your family's position with Shinra over the years has been extremely complicated." Cloud frowned; he was right. It would only be bad. "Your grandfather was a highly esteemed general, and your father had a decorated record as a veteran throughout the various Wutai Wars."

Cloud nodded stiffly, reluctant to admit anything; he wasn't sure where this was going, but he felt more nervous. Bringing up the family history never seemed to end well for anyone.

"And because of that complicated nature you've been granted a mission, an honor of sorts," Rufus said slowly. Cloud raised his eyes meeting them; Rufus eyed him carefully, almost warily. "I've already spoken to your brother in some length about this. Wutai is sending an emissary, and we would like you to house and entertain them," Rufus said simply.

Cloud blinked; at least it was easy to hide his disbelief. He had gotten used to that in school when a teacher would say he was doing as good as Zack had done, or better. "That would be an honor, sir."

Rufus shifted the papers on his desk, fishing out one of the photos. "The emissary is the adopted child of the emperor; half Wutai, the actual child of one of the emperor's praised generals." Rufus looked up at him, with a hard gaze. "General Lockhart."

Cloud felt himself draw up, and he narrowed his eyes. "Sir—

"I know," Rufus said, raising his hands. "I know that you have a…" Rufus paused, tilting his head to the side. "_Complicated _history with the Lockharts, and with Wutai—

"To say the least," Cloud interjected.

Rufus nodded his head, swallowing hard. "But you were the only family the Emperor would agree to Emissary Kisaragi staying with. I know your mother is in poor health, but I spoke with your brother and he has consented."

Cloud sucked in sharply, feeling his chest contract with pain; he knew his face was turning red but he kept from saying anything. How dare Zack make this decision, and look so happy about it?

"But I didn't tell your brother everything," Rufus continued.

Cloud felt all the air rush from his lungs. Zack didn't have all the details of the mission?

"I know that things are complicated. After the incident between your father and General Lockhart…well, your father was never the same…but…General Lockhart trusted your father, and Emperor Kisaragi trusted General Lockhart, thus, Emperor Kisaragi only feels comfortable having his emissary with your family. Your brother realizes the honor that this mission comes with, and I know, with your mother's health, you are wondering how he could possibly accept it, but think to yourself, how he could possibly not…not only for your country, but for your leader." Rufus stared at him, harshly. "What your brother doesn't know, but probably suspects is that I am giving you a mission."

"A mission?"

"Outside of your family's mission. Outside of what even the company, and your country, even your leader would say to you. This is not to be spoken of from here on out, do you understand?"

Cloud nodded his head briskly, feeling his fingers tingle.

"I need you to kill Emissary Kisaragi," Rufus stated simply.

Cloud blinked.

"Did you hear me, Strife? I need you to kill Emissary Kisaragi."

Cloud nodded his head once, still struck by the way Rufus had stated the mission…as if he were saying he needed his dog fed, or his bed made. It was a simple request, one that struck Cloud as if Rufus made these requests every day, and for a sickening second, Cloud realized that he probably did give these instructions often.

Rufus steepled his fingers, staring at Cloud over the desk. "You've killed before, Cloud. I've seen your records."

Cloud tried to keep his breathing even as Rufus kept talking, but it was getting more difficult.

"I know that you have been in battle, and I know after the incident three summers ago that you have personally killed, in your own home." Cloud felt his neck muscles tighten, sweat beginning to dot his brow, but he kept his face calm. "And I know those situations are very different from what I am asking you to do."

Ordering was more like it, Cloud thought, but kept quiet.

"However," Rufus continued, "I think, no, I know you are the best candidate for this. Zack will be under constant scrutiny. He is already busy with other Wutai affairs, and will have less time to interact with our guest. You, however, have no previous missions or commitments. We think it is best that you execute this mission."

Cloud stared at Rufus blankly, considering the path that had led him to this moment. He wanted to comment on it, but instead replied, "And how would you like this mission executed?"

Rufus sighed, stretching his arms out, and placing his hands behind his head, gazing at the ceiling.

"Since this type of mission is new to you, your company, and your country feel that the best course of action is the one you are most comfortable with. However, your company, and your country ask that you make this assassination a stealth one. If the Wutains discover that the assassination was ordered by your company and country, full out war will once again recommence. However, if you make it look as if the people, that is, the civilians were the ones to authorize this assassination, than the war will likely be prevented through diplomats."

Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly. "I will perform this mission, but may I ask a question, sir?"

Rufus bowed his head in acquiescence.

"Why must this emissary die?" Why not continue the peace we have worked so hard for was what Cloud really yearned to know.

"This emissary is an icon among the Wutais. If they die in straight out assassination by the country and company, then a war is to be sparked; they will be a martyr. However, if the emissary dies by the people's hands, or by an accident, what is Wutai to do? We can control our population to a certain extent, but we cannot account for every person, or every bit of the underbelly that our city contains. The thieves, and vagabonds; they could gain much from the emissary dying. Just imagine the blackmarket they would have on weapons and exotic goods. We will do our best to prevent that from happening; ultimately, the emissary will feel safe, and welcome, and it will be their own fault that they ventured out of the safety of our guards, and walls, and into the seedy, rank neighborhoods that line the city's limits." Rufus turned his steady gaze on Cloud again. "As I said, Strife. This emissary is an icon, one that wishes for peace but Wutai will never give us peace. They are better if they are conquered, and while this emissary may wish for peace, they also wish for the Wutains to not lose their culture, and their heritage…to not lose what simply, in essence, makes them Wutain. We cannot have that. Wutai sits on a pile of untapped resources, and we need control of that, and we need them to let go of their superstitious ways in order to harvest these resources, but we cannot risk an outright war. We have to be able to play a card that says we had no hand in this, but we must silence this icon, before they speak too far…before they drive the people too far to react against us." Rufus sighed. "It is a delicate move we play, but it is a move we must make none the less."

Cloud nodded his head, slowly.

"Speak with Raven. I have a contact with the underworld; the bird should be able to set you up with a viable plan. Do not mention this to anyone, not even your brother." Rufus said plainly.

Cloud nodded again, and stood.

"The contact will be in touch with you. He feels more comfortable coming to you."

"Sir." Cloud turned swiftly, sensing his dismissal, as well as wishing for it. He slipped back out the door, leaving Rufus to contemplate the mission he had just assigned him, and its consequences, and its rewards.

Xxx

Yuffie stood at the bottom of the temple steps, staring up at their steep incline.

_It never gets any shorter, _she thought to herself as she took the first step. For once in her life though, she wished it was longer. At the top of the steps waited her father, the emperor, and her adopted sibling. Life for Yuffie had never been simple or straight forward; her mother had died at an early age, a raid by Shinra on one of the summer villas kept by the Kisaragi family during the seven year war. Yuffie had been three when her mother passed, leaving a hole in her heart, and her life; she had never seen much of her father during those early years, but her mother had always been a constant presence, shoving aside the nursemaids and toys, and welcoming her only child into her arms at all hours.

It had been a lonely life between then and until Yuffie turned nine; that was when her sibling arrived. That was when Godo took on another child, and not just any child, but a Halfling.

One of Wutai, and of Shinra, Yuffie knew it had been hard on the old man at first, but for her, it had been as easy as pie slipping into the role of younger sister. She had the feeling she had been waiting for something like that since her mother had died.

The first time Yuffie had laid eyes on her she couldn't tell the difference between her and a true blood Wutain. She had black, thick, long hair, and brown eyes, and her face was soft and delicate, just like Yuffie's. Now, as time had passed, and faces changed, as well as the eyes that observed them, Yuffie could tell that her own eyes were different, and her own face not as rounded as her sister's, as well as other body parts. Yuffie had always been slim, built like a young boy more than a young woman, while her sister had filled out in parts that Yuffie didn't even know you could fill out in.

There were things about them that shook her even now that they were so similar in; neither fancying pretty clothes, or dresses, and both rather spending time in the training ground than in the tea parlor. But where Yuffie was loud and insistent, her sister was soft and reasonable; and where Yuffie was belligerent and forceful, her sister was considerate and thoughtful. Yuffie always barked out of turn, and her sister never spoke unless spoken to.

Yuffie could see her now, waiting halfway up the temple steps for her. She raised a hand in greeting, and Yuffie hopped up the last few steps between them eagerly.

"I knew you'd be late," Tifa grinned, her eyes bright.

Yuffie shrugged, looking over a shoulder. "Have you counted the stairs lately? I think they dig the bottom a little deeper each year and add a few more."

Tifa shrugged, "It's possible. It certainly doesn't get any easier."

"He's at the top, isn't he?" Yuffie asked, flatly.

Tifa tilted her head, pressing her lips together tightly. "He wouldn't have asked us here if it weren't important."

Yuffie shrugged, and continued up the stairs, her sister falling into step beside of her.

"Do you know what he wants?"

Tifa hesitated a moment before replying, "I think it has something to do with Shinra."

Yuffie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Duh. When does it not?"

Tifa hummed quietly to herself, keeping her eyes on the steps beneath them. Yuffie tilted her head up, looking to catch sight of their father.

"What is it?" she asked, quietly.

Tifa sighed, still staring at their feet. "I think it has something to do with me," she said quietly.

Yuffie nodded her head; that seemed logical.

"They like you, ya know?" Yuffie said suddenly.

Tifa glanced at her, folding her hands together before her. "Who?"

"The people," Yuffie glanced over her shoulder, stopping on the stairs a moment. Tifa stopped with her.

Below them spread out their Capital city, the clay, curved roof tiles burning red in the summer's sun. The city streets were lost within those roofs, shoved so tightly in on top of one another, and rising above it all was the palace, trees separating the city from its walls. It was always like a mini vacation in there, escaping the city; you could never hear the ruckus of the city within those walls, but you couldn't feel the wind, either.

"You're their daughter," Tifa stated simply. "They like you."

"But you're different," Yuffie replied, turning to climb the steps again. "You're a mix; you see both worlds, and understand them."

"I would hardly say I understand Shinra—

"But you're from there, and they know that and see that. They miss your father; they think you will save them."

Tifa swallowed, turning her head away from Yuffie quickly. "And…" she said softly, nearly whispering. "What do you think I will do?"

Yuffie looked ahead up the stairs, spotting their father waiting for him. She had seen how much he had aged over the past ten years, and worse, Yuffie had also seen how much Tifa had aged over the past seven, when she began to understand her burden and responsibility. Those three years before that, when Yuffie had been nine to twelve, and Tifa twelve to fifteen, they had been free to be sisters in the truest sense, without worry or cares, and Yuffie yearned for those days.

"I think you will do what is asked of you," Yuffie swallowed the last part. _Like you always do_.

Tifa nodded her head, looking up, and spotting Godo. "What will he ask of me, then?"

"The impossible," Yuffie said, and Tifa glanced at her sharply. Yuffie grinned though, "And you'll deliver, as always."

Tifa smiled, and reached for her hand as they took the last step to lead them to their father.

Xxx

Cloud hadn't expected Zack to be waiting for him outside of the Tower; in fact, he rather wished Zack hadn't been.

"So, did he tell you the news?" Zack's face was more serious than when Cloud had first seen him. Maybe it had been the shock of the news, or honor as Rufus would put it, that had made Zack smile and laugh, and brush it off. That had always been Zack's way of dealing with things.

Cloud nodded his head briskly.

"It's a great honor Cloud, and we had to accept it, you know that." Zack fell into step beside of him; for once Cloud was walking faster than Zack, and Zack was struggling to keep up. "I wish I had time to warn you, and I wanted to say something earlier, but those…servants…you know he has them in his command. You know they would've told him anything, in fact that elevator man is probably in his office now, telling him I cracked jokes while you sweated."

Cloud grunted, and Zack frowned.

"Cloud, please, say something."

"Did you tell mother?"

"No, not yet, I thought we could tell her together."

Cloud jerked his head in acceptance. "Then we best do that."

"Cloud," Zack's hand clamped on Cloud's elbow, and Cloud jerked it roughly away.

"Don't," Cloud hissed. "I can't…not right now. I understand, but…I can't."

Cloud jerked his arm free, but it did not deter Zack from following him once again.

"Things are different now; it isn't an insult and I know you're worried mother might think it is—

"We come from the family of a traitor," Cloud found himself barking out. He clamped his mouth shut, glancing up and down the empty street. He said more quietly, "Our loyalty will always be questioned. This is the perfect test for us."

Zack grabbed Cloud's arm again, but this time more forcibly. "What did he say to you, Cloud?" Zack asked, deathly serious.

Cloud averted his eyes, trying to move forward. "We take on the emissary, but I don't like it. Mother doesn't need the stress."

"_We_ don't need the stress, Cloud." Zack skipped beside of him, trying to meet Cloud's eyes again. "If we mess this up…if we don't do as Rufus asks, we're as good as done for. Genesis is just looking for an excuse to get us turned on. We can't afford any failures, and I'd say we can't afford any risks, but we both know this mission is one." Zack licked his lips, darting his eyes around the alleyways leading off the street. "Most likely there will be assassination attempts."

Cloud nodded his head briskly, his stomach churning. "Most likely."

"And if we fail at that…at protecting him, our heads will be on a platter….but if we stop one? One he wants done but can't tell us? We'll be done for. We'll be against our company and with a father as a traitor—

Zack cut off suddenly.

"It isn't an honor," Cloud said.

Zack nodded. "It's a death sentence."

Xxx

Godo motioned to the two girls as they reached the top of the stairs to follow him. The girls fell in step behind him silently, following him to the prayer bell. Godo placed his offertory into the well, and his daughters followed suit. Godo motioned to Tifa, and she took in her hands the thick, worn rope of the prayer bell, and rang it three times, so the gods could hear their prayers.

Yuffie glanced at her sister, and father, wondering if the gods would hear them, and wondering what exactly they were to be praying for.

After a moment Godo straightened and beckoned them to follow. Yuffie glanced at Tifa but she was steadily avoiding her eye, so they followed Godo to the edge of the temple's grounds. There was a break in the trees, and Godo stood by the railing, looking down on his city.

"Father…" Yuffie said softly. She was afraid to break his musings, but she was more afraid of what he had planned for her sister. "What is going on?

Godo sighed, keeping his eyes on the horizon. "Your sister is going home."

Yuffie felt Tifa stiffen beside of her, but as usual, Tifa was silent; sometimes Yuffie thought Tifa felt obligated to do whatever Godo said because he had taken her in after her father's death.

"Home? This is her home," Yuffie spat.

Godo sighed heavily again, "You know what I meant. She is going back to her people—

"We are her people! Stop talking like she isn't part of this family! Of this country!" Yuffie said vehemently.

"Yuffie," Godo said tiredly. "I am not trying to say that. The only reason I am sending your sister is because she is the only person I trust with this."

Yuffie swallowed, and Tifa took a step forward, towards Godo. "What would you have me do?" She asked him, softly.

"I would have you be our emissary; we cannot afford another decade of war. Our treasury is already in disarray, our politics are in a shamble…we cannot afford this anymore, and fighting SOLDIERs," Godo shook his head sadly. "Our men are tough, stronger, and fast…trained from birth, they are a formidable force…but SOLDIERs are unnatural, and for every one of them we have to send ten men at least. We need peace, and no one is more level headed than you, Tifa. If either of you can think of someone else I will send them in a heartbeat."

Tifa remained silent and Yuffie bowed her head, "You're right. She is perfect for it."

Godo looked at his two daughters, as different in appearance as they were in personalities. Tifa stood a good head taller than Yuffie, and carried herself in a different way; she carried herself strongly, but Yuffie always seemed to carry herself defiantly.

"I have always tried to do my best by you, both of you," he said slowly. "And in some ways, that might not have been fair. What was best for one of you was not always best for both of you." Yuffie swallowed thickly, both fearing and yearning for what Godo had to say. "I have always denied you a mother, Yuffie, since her passing, and unfortunately I believe I stacked that burden on you, Tifa. I thought maybe with your age, and own lack of mother before you arrived here that you could impart some wisdom, or clarity to my own flesh and blood. I think you did, but I also understand that was too great a task to ask a child, at least, now I do. I find myself at a crossroads. I would give neither of you up, and yet, I must; I have always tried to teach you that as royalty, our country is more important than our own personal feelings, and that is why I must send you, Tifa…and you are the only person I trust with this. I wish it were different," he stated simply, gazing out upon the city. "I wish I had someone else to send, but truthfully, I do not. I do not trust as I should, and I believe that perhaps that is the one thing I have taught you girls. I know you trust me, but even that, to only an extent, and my current behavior only supports that. I am separating you, and sending Tifa into the belly of the beast."

"Father," Tifa said softly. Yuffie glanced at her sister, again struck by curiousity. She had always wondered how easy, or difficult it had been for Tifa to call Godo father. "Everything I do is because you allow me so, that you have given me the chance to do so. My father's people easily rejected me, and murdered my brother, when he was yet a boy. Yours, and my mother's people would've easily done the same had you not stepped forward. I face what I face because you have had the good grace to allow me opportunities that were beyond my grasp. I hope you understand that though this is a frightening thing, it is such an honor that fears cannot penetrate me. All you teachings will be remembered, and as for trust? I am glad I do not trust everyone, because it would surely mean my death traveling to that forsaken place."

Godo stared at Tifa for a moment before looking at Yuffie. "Have you anything to say, daughter?"

Yuffie swallowed; she did not want to lose her sister, the one person who understood every aspect of her, and had been a mother to her, despite Tifa's own youth. She glanced furtively between the both, seeing Godo's desperation, and Tifa's yearning for this course to be easily accepted.

Yuffie faced her father. "All I know is that I am stubborn, as you are, as my mother was, and that we have taught Tifa well." Tifa smirked and Godo chuckled softly. "I do not wish my sister to go, but if it must be so, and if you both want it, I know you are both too stubborn to sway." Tifa bowed her head, and Yuffie watched as her father relaxed. She knew this was the way to lure them into what she wanted. "However," Yuffie said simply. "I _am _stubborn, and I refuse to be separated from my sister, so I insist to travel with her as a body guard."

Xxx

Rufus pulled the cloak tighter around his face, bowing his head into the shadow of the hood. It was all he had within the slums of Midgar. He faced the bar before him, looking at the depilated sign; Seventh Heaven. More like Seventh Hell, he thought grimly to himself.

Rufus leaned against the door, feeling it drag in protest as he pushed it open; inside was filthy surroundings, but the bar was packed with people. They were dressed as he expected, in dirty, tattered clothes, and Rufus knew as soon as he saw them that the cloak was as much of a give away as his face.

Rufus clung to the back wall, trying avoid most of the stares of the patrons of the bar; he glanced about for the wench that ran the main floor and finally spotted her a few tables down, talking to some guests.

Rufus slowly moved towards her, reaching out and grasping her elbow lightly.

"Miss Jessie."

The woman turned, and smiled knowingly. "He's upstairs. Go on, he's expecting you," she said simply, gesturing toward the steps in the back corner.

Rufus nodded and ducked his way towards the stairs, slinking up them as quietly as he could. At the top was a narrow hallway dripping with mildew. A burly, dark man stood before the door at the end of it, glowering at him. Rufus contemplated turning back but pushed onward.

"I'm here to see the Raven."

The man nodded, and grunted.

"Shinra business," he replied simply.

"He's expecting you," the man said, and pushed the door open for Rufus.

Rufus slipped through, eyeing his surroundings warily.

Beyond the door was an interesting scene; Rufus could tell that most of the items within the room had once been of high quality, but age, or disuse had brought them to ruin. The woven carpet beneath his feat was worn, and the floor peeked through the holes. The chair that sat before a roaring fire was threadbare, and one leg had been replaced with a stack of blocks.

Rufus cleared his throat, seeing an arm resting on the chair beyond him.

"Raven," he said softly.

The hand lifted in a gesture of welcome, but Rufus felt no desire to move forward; to move forward and see the face of the Raven could mean death. Rufus didn't wish to be one who knew his identity.

"The prince makes his appearance at last," the voice that replied from the chair was soft, spoken almost melodically.

Rufus tried to clear his throat before speaking again, fearing that his voice would crack.

"I have spoken to Strife. He will do as he is told. He is an obedient one."

The Raven hummed softly. "One more so than his brother."

Rufus nodded hastily before remember that the Raven could not see him. "Yes, yes…your contact, I told Strife that your contact would meet with him soon."

The Raven chuckled darkly. "And you came out all this way to tell me? In that fancy cloak of yours? How foolish."

Rufus shuddered involuntarily. "Yes, well…the job must be done."

"Have you so little faith?"

"Not in you. It is best to cover your bases."

The Raven chuckled again. "Yes. I always respected you more than your father." The Raven raised his hand in dismissal. "Leave. Before you are recognized. My people cannot know I deal with your kind, and you are in far more danger for it being so, than I. I will send my contact to the Strife house before the emissary arrives. That is all you need to know. Do not visit me again, unless it is under dire circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Rufus said before darting out the door quickly. The Raven was the only man he feared, other than his father.

Xxx

Cloud stood with Zack and their mother just a few steps behind Rufus. Rufus's father was still in his room, hooked up to the machines that kept him alive; Rufus was effectively the company's president, and by de facto the country's president, and Cloud felt himself nervous by that for some reason. From the stories he had heard from his mother and Zack, Rufus' father had always been a formidable force, but was pliable. He could influenced by certain things, but as far as Cloud knew Rufus was practically a rock. He was immovable, and unflappable.

The airship was still a ways off, but easily identifiable in the sky. There was a larger crowd than Cloud expected attending the ceremony; maybe it wasn't the fact that it was larger as much as it wasn't as hostile as Cloud expected.

Zack was holding his mother's arm, supporting her easily while glancing over his shoulder at Cloud. Cloud supposed he maybe should've been in front of him, but since Zack didn't know about Cloud's assassin mission, Cloud figured it was probably okay, and perhaps for the best. Rufus's contact with the Raven still hadn't made himself known but Cloud knew the Raven was prompt, and would expose himself when felt it necessary.

The aircraft slowly descended and Cloud felt himself drawing up, his back tensing and the skin over his cheeks stretching tight in stress. Zack held his face calm, but Cloud was sure that was for their mother's sake more than anything else.

The aircraft slowly puttered down, roaring loudly over the crowd, flowing with streamers and balloons. Fireworks sounded in the distance; this was a time of celebration. The emissary was here to make peace, but Cloud felt sickening knowing that he wouldn't survive this trip, and that the peace wouldn't come.

Cloud watched as the propellers whirred to a slow stop, the sound deafening. Cloud watched as his mother leaned backwards from the ship, Zack supporting her with his arm. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, bracing them both. He felt her relax slightly under her touch, and in turn, Cloud relaxed. The thing he had been asked to do was dirty, beneath him; men should be killed on the field of battle, not in closed off rooms or secretly by poison. Men deserved a clean, clear cut death; that was something he asked for, but sitting here, looking at the airship, he wondered if he would be gifted with such a thing after what he intended to do.

The airship settled into the dock, and Cloud felt himself draw up, even with his mother near him. The gate opened and out poured several guards, followed by two women, and then several more guards.

Cloud watched, staring intently, waiting for more people to exit but none did; he did not see the emissary.

Cloud watched as Rufus moved forward, with only two guards flanking him; Turks, mostly likely, Cloud thought. Rufus reached the two women, and grasped the taller one's hand in his own. Cloud studied her from a distance; all he knew was that she had pale skin, and dark hair, which was typical of Wutain…but Cloud still couldn't believe her to be the emissary.

Rufus grasped her hand tightly within his own, and began leading the two women through the guards and towards Cloud's family. Cloud felt his heart quickening, and placed his other hand on Zack's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Cloud watched as Zack bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, and Cloud removed his hand. Rufus led the two women forward and as they approached Cloud only felt more apprehensive.

Cloud realized with a sickening feeling that the emissary was a woman, it had to be; Rufus would not have greeted them so warmly unless the emissary was delayed, and this was his wife, or his daughters. But just looking at the woman Cloud knew she held a purpose; they both did. The smaller looked guarded and ready for a fight, and the taller was most certainly wary, but something about her face was open. Cloud felt as if he could vomit seeing her eyes, full of hope and the want of change. He knew there would be none; he also knew there would be nothing but pain in her future.

The worst part was Cloud knew he would kill her.

**A/N: **SOOOoooo I don't know whether or not to make this a separate story. Someone requested this story line, of Cloud originally assassinating Tifa and what not, and I will eventually look up who that was but not currently, so instead of making this into a reaaaally long drabble with still not enough content (i.e. Strife and Hate me) I'm gonna make this into a little mini series within the soft spot mostly cause I'm drunk and starting a new story sounds lame sauce right now when I still need to work on the sequel to Swan Song and finish Blood Wars (DONT HATE ME!) I don't know. Horky's been in a bad place for a while, and it makes for sad writing but I don't think this will be a tragedy so all is well! So if you see any major errors please forgive me and understand that I wrote this whilst intoxicated, and honestly I find that quite impressive. I thank it was Zaa-Z00 or something like that who requested this story line so I will try to update this soon! I actually had this plot line in mind for its own story quite a while ago but it never got off the ground and the only time I seem to find inspiration is when I've had a couple of drinky drinks. The words just flow so nicely. Anyways! I hope you like where this is going and will bear with the fact that I haven't updated in a while for a like 5,000 word chapter! with more to come! I love you all so much! You are awesomely awesome and should have hugs! If you'd like to visit me I will totally give you hugs.

Also, I'd like to put in a plug for a couple of youtube channels I watch. The radbrad and phreakindee. radbrad gives a ton of great walkthroughs with comedy; I feel as if his reactions are similar to my own whilst playing and phreakindee is AMAZING if you are a Sims fan. Check em out!

One final note: I have a lot of older stories I wish people would check out; not saying that they don't get read but I enjoy reviews and criticism in the best way possible. I know Painted Lady jumps in and out of perspectives like a mofo, and that My Cloud and the oldest story, I can't remember are really quite sad...or at least I think so...but I would love to hear some feed back on Painted Lady, Deliverance, To The man that Died, My Decaying Star, Two Steps, Before They were Heroes, Mad Man, Lost Lullaby, Images of a hero and any others. Obviously my older ones are going to be pretty rough, but I really appreciate criticism on the actual story. Tell me what you do and don't like. I will say I read one on Swan Song I didn't appreciate, mostly because I didn't find all the points completely valid...talk about how Tifa was like Bella in Twilight and all the guys were into her and she couldn't fight for herself. I found that utter bullshit. Tifa, I thought, in that story, was a very independent and strong character. Yes, she depended on Cloud, but not every guy I mentioned that story was fawning over her. I digress. I apologize, I appreciate constructive critiscism but I feel sometimes people just like to antagonize.

Later loves!


End file.
